Negima Holiday Vault: The Most Magical Christmas
by heroes1202
Summary: The third story of my "Negima Christmas" collection, Class 2-A has returned to Wales for another Christmas holiday with Nekane and Anya. Magical memories are sure to be had this holiday. Features Shade, Jennifer, Carol, Rose and other OC's
1. Ch 1: Christmas Time is Here

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 1: Christmas Time Is Here_**

At Mahora Academy, the entire school was in abuzz as November was starting to wind down. Wreaths were going up, lights began to shine and there was much merriment. It was coming. Soon, it would be December, the month signaling the countdown to Christmas. But out of them all, no class could top the holiday spirits of Class 2-A. At this moment, some of the girls were outside, having a snowball fight. Negi passed by, with arms full of books.

"Hey Negi! Heads up!" Asuna shouted. Negi passed by and ducked, watching a snowball flying overhead. He looked down at his class and chuckled.

"So here is where you all are. I was wondering why you all came outside in a rush." Negi said. Asuna chuckled, being joined by Kotaro.

"Come on Negi! Put down the teach attitude and join in a good old fashion snowball fight!" Kotaro called. Negi sighed.

"Very well. Make room please." Negi said. He set down the books in his hands and came down to join the girls in the field. Meanwhile, Fumika chased after Fuka, arming herself with snowballs.

"I'm gonna get you Fuka! I'll get you!" Fumika shouted. Fuka laughed.

"Come on Fumika! You still aren't miffed about me putting snow down your back?" Fuka asked. She continued to dodge and duck past Fumika's snowballs, but ended up backing into a tree. The snow on the branch above came down and some slipped down her coat and down her back.

"Aieee! COLD!" Fuka exclaimed. Fumika froze in place and started to slowly burst into a laugh. Fuka furiously scratched her back, trying to shake out the snow. Negi picked up a snowball and looked around for someone to throw it at. But when he did, he didn't count on his target being Asuna. It hit her back dead center and she fell down into the snow bank. Negi gasped.

"Gah! Asuna! I'm sorry! I...I" Negi exclaimed. Asuna rose up, snow falling off her face. She spit out snow and looked back at Negi.

"Oh ho. You're gonna get it now teach." Asuna smirked. She formed a snowball and threw it at him. The ball hit Negi in the face and he fell down on his back. Just then, he looked up and saw Evangeline staring down at him. Chachamaru stood at her side.

"Evangeline?" Negi asked. Evangeline huffed.

"Don't you look cute that way? Anyway, here. The old man wanted me to give this to you." Evangeline said. She handed Negi an envelope and he looked at it.

"Hmm? Who's this from?" he thought. Negi sat up, dusted the snow off him and opened the envelope. Inside, he saw a familiar face.

"Oh. I should've known." Negi thought. He smiled as he saw his cousin, Nekane, virtually projected on the message.

"Negi? What'cha got there?" Asuna asked. She approached Negi and looked at the letter.

"Hey. It's Nekane." Asuna said. Both smiled as they watched Nekane.

"Hello Negi. It's been a while since my last letter, hasn't it? I hope you're doing all right. I know the girls from your class are helping to care for you as well." Nekane said. Soon, Konoka and Setsuna caught sight of them.

"Asuna? What's up?" Konoka asked before Asuna shushed her.

"Anya and I were just looking through our Christmas photos from last year. We all had a great time and I guess....we....oh dear. I can't seem to..." Nekane said. But suddenly, they saw Anya appear beside her and sigh.

"Sorry Negi. Nekane's just too embarrassed to ask this. So...I'll just..." Anya said. But Nekane started to chuckle and slightly push Anya away, saying she would say it. Nekane chuckled once more before blushing more.

"We would like to...We'd...We'd like to invite you to spend the holidays with us once more, if you have the time. If you can't, it's all right." Nekane said. Negi chuckled.

"Oh Nekane. We'd love to." Negi said. Evangeline sighed and took something from Chachamaru.

"Then you'll need these." Evangeline said. Negi saw the papers were permission slips that the dean had already printed up.

"Heh. The dean's already one step ahead of us." Asuna said. Konoka giggled.

"I can't wait. I wonder how Nekane's been." Konoka said. Setsuna chuckled.

"Probably not much different since last year." Setsuna said. Just then, Konoka slowly started to cling to Setsuna's arm.

"Uhh....Konoka?" Setsuna asked. Konoka chuckled.

"Come on Setsuna. Just admit it. You're just as excited as I am." Konoka said. Setsuna began to stutter and blush.

"Wait a second! How is that related to what I just said?!" Setsuna asked. The two continued to fuss, leaving Negi and Asuna to slowly walk away. Negi took Nekane's letter and slipped it into his jacket.

"Well, looks like I know where we're spending Christmas this year." Asuna said. Negi chuckled.

"We should tell the others. Come on Asuna. We've got some good news to deliver." Negi said. Together, Asuna and Negi went around to the other girls and passed on the news, seeing smiles at every face.

"Oh my gosh! No way!" Kazumi chuckled. Fei Ku laughed.

"All right!" she exclaimed. Shade was happy as well, so was Jennifer, who saw the letter with her.

"That's so wonderful. I can't wait to see Nekane again." Shade said.

"I know. Wonder what will happen this year?" Jennifer asked. Sakurako and the other cheerleaders got a glance at the letter and cheered loudly.

"Hooray! I was hoping she'd invite us back!" Sakurako cheered. All were happy and estatic, all but Chisame, still retaining her sour personality. The last Negi told was Jennifer.

"That's so great! Nekane's going to be so happy when she finds out." Jeniffer said. Richie barked, now a full year old dog. Negi smiled.

"Well, that's just about everyone Negi. Now to tell Nekane the good news." Asuna smirked. But just then, they felt someone tap their shoulders.

"Huh? Who the...?" Asuna muttered.

"What? Am I not invited this time?" a voice asked. The two turned around and saw Chao Lingshen, wearing winter gear and carrying a bag over her shoulder. Asuna chuckled.

"Let me guess. The dean?" Asuna asked. Chao chuckled and smirked, giving a nod.

"Yep. Should've guessed." Asuna said. Everyone worked fast and got their permission slips filled and they were all abuzz with more holiday cheer than before. Back in their dorm room, Negi, Asuna and Konoka were looking at their photos from last year. Kotaro sat by the doorway, sipping on a glass of hot chocolate. Chamo scurried over to Negi and jumped on his shoulder.

"Hey Negster. Just got the good news." Chamo said. Negi looked at his little ermine friend and smiled.

"Yes Chamo. I'm just as excited as you are." Negi said. Asuna glanced at Negi.

"So Negi, you'd call Nekane yet and gave her the news?" Asuna asked. Negi glanced at the clock and just remembered he almost forgot.

"Well, shouldn't you call her up and tell her that? It might be nice to let her know....unless you wanna surprise her." Kotaro grinned. Negi chuckled as he picked up the phone. He dialed her number and after a few seconds, Nekane answered.

"Hello?" Nekane asked. Negi chuckled.

"Hi Nekane. Guess what? We got your message and we have something to tell you." Negi said. Nekane listened carefully and started to slowly grow a smile, hearing every word he said.

"Oh! That's wonderful Negi! I'm so happy you accepted our invite. Well, as always, we'll be here waiting for you. I can't wait to see you." Nekane said. Negi smiled and bid his farewell, hanging up shortly after.

"Now everything's ready." Negi said, turning to the others. In Wales, Nekane smiled and looked at a picture she had of her and Negi. Then she slowly looked out at the window.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever...I can feel it. I can't wait Negi. The holidays just aren't the same without you." Nekane thought. She sat down at the table to read as snow was coming down outside her window.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	2. Ch 2: The Hidden Feelings

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 2: The Hidden Feelings_**

A few days had passed and it was November 29th, the day the girls were heading out. That morning, Asuna woke bright and early to rouse her friends to double check their bags.

"Come on guys. Rise and shine. Remember we said we would do one final check? Well, now's that time." Asuna said. While Negi woke easily, Konoka wouldn't. She mumbled to herself.

"Not now mommy. Five more minute...." she snored. Asuna sighed. She reached under the blanket and started to tickle Konoka's foot. She saw Konoka start to squirm before doing it for so long spooked her out of bed.

"All right! All right! I'm up!" Konoka exclaimed. Asuna laughed. Konoka looked up and chuckled, realizing it was Asuna.

"Gee Asuna. You're sure creative about waking someone up." Konoka said. Asuna smirked and told her she had her ways. With everyone finally awake, they double checked their things and then went to gather the others. The clock said 8:39 A.M. and the buses would be here in seven minutes. Most of the girls were ready, all but Ayaka. Makie waited impatiently by the door, seeing Kotaro bolt out first.

"Come on Ayaka! What's keeping ya?!" Makie asked. She watched Ayaka trying to fit things into her bag.

"Excuse me! I'm just doing a little last minute check. It wouldn't kill ya to..." Ayaka said. But suddenly, she saw her bag fling open and everything fell out on top of her. Makie sighed.

"I wonder if it wouldn't kill her to plan this stuff ahead of time?" Makie thought. At the door, Makie watched the others start passing her and groaned.

"Uhhh....see ya class rep! Try not to take so long! We'd have to leave without you!" Makie called. She quickly grabbed her bag and made a rush out for the others. Ayaka emerged from her pile with a sock on her head, teeth grinding.

"Makie! You get back here right now and help me! MAKIE!" Ayaka roared. But her cry for help fell on deaf ears. Outside the school, everyone began to line up at the sidewalk. Kotaro and Shade were present as well.

"How we looking Negi?" Asuna asked. Negi counted all of the heads with them and everyone was here, but Evangeline and Ayaka.

"Evangeline? Where is she?" Konoka asked. Just then, Negi felt his shoulder tapped and saw Evangeline behind them. When Asuna asked what kept her, she just huffed and looked away.

"I was almost considering staying back. But apparently, SOMEONE was pestering me to come." Evangeline said, glancing down at Jennifer. She chuckled.

"Come on Evangeline. It'll be fun." she said. Evangeline said nothing, eventually spotting a exhausted Ayaka finally catching up. She glared at Makie angrily.

"Remind me to get even with you soon. Because no one ditches me....not even you." Ayaka panted. Just then, the girls all saw Professor Takahata and Shizune walking over.

"Hello everyone. We just thought we'd see you girls off. Now I know this isn't your first trip, but we wanted to make sure that you girls got to see us before you left." Takahata said. The girls all chuckled, except Evangeline and Chisame.

"Thanks Professor Takahata. Don't worry. We'll be good." Asuna said. Takahata chuckled and wished Negi luck. He would need it to watch all of them. Negi smiled as Kotaro saw the buses approaching.

"Well, we're off then." Kaede said. All of the girls began to board the buses and when everyone was on, the doors closed and they were off. Jennifer and Evangeline sat in the back with Chachamaru. On Evangeline's lap was Chachazero, happily clapping her hands.

"You think Richie will be fine?" Jennifer asked. Evangeline glanced at her for a second.

"If the old man said he'll watch the dog, he should be fine." Evangeline said. A few seats in front of them, Kazumi was already gossiping with Kakizaki about rumors and such. In front of Kazumi was Asuna with Nodoka. Nodoka was quietly reading as Asuna was tapping her lap with her hands.

"Hey Asuna? I got a question to ask ya. Can you hear me out?" Kazumi asked. Asuna glanced at her.

"Sure. What?" Asuna asked. Kazumi whispered into her ear and Asuna suddenly twitched, widening her eyes to a freakish stare.

"Are Negi and I a couple?!" Asuna exclaimed. Kazumi chuckled.

"Hey. It's a rumor that's been going round the school for a while now. I thought I'd ask the source. So, is it true?" Kazumi asked. Asuna chuckled and pushed Kazumi back.

"Uhh....why don't ya button your lip Kazumi before curiosity gets the best of you?" Asuna asked. Kazumi turned away with a smirk, feeling like she got her answer. Sayo watched from Kazumi's shoulder, seeing Asuna blush. She looked up at Negi, sitting in front with Kotaro and Yue.

"You know...I've been wondering that too. Considering all we've done, how DO I really feel about the little squirt?" Asuna thought. That one thought kept Asuna quiet for most of the trip. Ayaka glanced at Asuna, being a seat ahead of her.

"Asuna?" she thought "Never seen her this serious before." But Ayaka kept quiet as the buses brought the girls up to the airport. Everyone stepped out, but surprisingly, Asuna was the last to step out.

"Geesh Asuna. If Nodoka didn't remind you we arrived, you'd be on the bus still." Konoka said. Asuna chuckled.

"Sorry Konoka. Guess I spaced out for a while." Asuna said. The buses closed their doors and drove away. Inside the airport, they all saw the beautiful decorations hung up all around them. Wreaths were on the posts, tinsel wrapped around the railings and a beautiful Christmas tree stood in the center.

"I never get tired of how amazing a Christmas tree looks." Chao said. Satomi agreed. The twins watched on with Shade as a man played gentle piano music. The song he played was "Keep Christmas With You" and he looked on with a smile as he played.

"That's so beautiful." Shade muttered. As they went on, Shade stayed close to the group. Kotaro stretched his arms and put them behind his head.

"Okay everyone. We've got twenty minutes before our plane departs. So make sure to keep your eyes on the clock." Negi said.

"We will professor." the girls all said. They then dispersed to check out the airport. But Asuna didn't count on what she would be seeing as she went to explore with Konoka. She kept seeing lovers together, holding their hands and smiling. Asuna started to fluster and look away.

"Asuna? What's wrong?" Konoka asked. Asuna glanced at her friend.

"Huh? Oh. It's...It's nothing." Asuna said. Konoka sighed.

"It HAS to be something. You're acting like Nodoka. And that's not you." Konoka said. Asuna sighed.

"All right. But promise to keep this between us?" Asuna asked. Konoka nodded and listened to every word Asuna said after that. After Asuna finished, Konoka chuckled.

"That's so sweet. So I guess you really DO...." Konoka said. But she was quickly shushed by Asuna as they both saw Kazumi pass by with Sayo.

"DON'T say that out loud. If Kazumi heard you, she'd have a field day with me." Asuna muttered. Konoka apologized and promised to keep her lips zipped. Asuna sighed.

"Thanks Konoka." she said. Meanwhile, Kotaro and Negi were browsing the gift shop and checking out the strange objects. Kotaro found an animated toy Santa, sitting in a bathtub. But after playing with it for five seconds, he put it back.

"Really, who would BUY these creepy things?" Kotaro groaned. He then strolled off as Negi was browsing the greeting cards. He found few that he liked, especially one that played a beautiful song when he opened it. He smiled.

"Nekane will surely love this." Negi thought. He had picked at least five that he liked when he went to check out. But shortly after leaving, he saw Asuna sitting by herself on a bench. Negi walked over and looked down at Asuna.

"Asuna? Is something wrong? I don't think I've seen you this worried before." Negi asked. Asuna looked up at Negi and gave a smirk.

"I'm fine. Why should you worry about me anyway?" Asuna asked. Negi chuckled.

"I...I guess you're right. I'm sorry. But, where's Konoka?" Negi asked. Asuna said she went to use the bathroom and she was waiting for her. Negi sat down besides Asuna and asked if she would like to see the cards he bought from the gift shop.

"Sure." Asuna said. Negi took the cards out of his bag and showed them to her. She looked on at all of them and read the inner message inside.

"And you got these at the gift shop? Wow. Last year, they didn't have much." Asuna said. Negi chuckled. Just then, Asuna got an idea and asked Negi how much time they had left before they had to board. Negi checked the watch on his wrist.

"Uhh...about ten minutes." Negi said. Asuna smiled.

"That's enough time. I'll be back. I just gotta do something quick." Asuna said. She then got up and hurried off. Negi wondered what was going on as from his coat pocket, Chamo's head popped out.

"Hey Negi. What's going on? What was all that you and Asuna were talking about?" Chamo asked. Negi shrugged and told Chamo everything that happened. The small ermine smirked.

"Heh. Oh ho. I see. Don't you get it? If she was acting like THAT when you saw her, it must mean she's been thinking about someone special. And I think that "special someone" has to be YOU!" Chamo exclaimed. Negi gasped.

"Y...You think so?" Negi asked. Chamo crossed his arms.

"Heh. Trust me. What an ermine says is ALWAYS right." Chamo smirked. Negi started to blush bright red. Back at the gift shop, Asuna entered and looked at the cards Negi had found. She started to read a few as a smile was on her face.

"Yeah. Negi's right. There are some good ones. Maybe I'll get some too. It sure beats waiting until half way through the month to pick out cards." Asuna thought. In the lobby, Yue was reading a manga with Haruna.

"Haruna? WHY did you pack these again?" Yue asked. Haruna chuckled.

"I thought we could tease Nodoka a bit with these." Haruna smirked. They were the same books Haruna used to tease Nodoka when she had her boy phobia. Haruna showed them to her a while ago and now Nodoka was trying to forget about it as she sat in the lobby. Yue groaned and yanked on Haruna's ear.

"No. Bad Haruna." Yue said. Haruna groaned and begged Yue to let go, feeling Yue tightening her grip. Yue held Haruna's ear until she cried uncle and let go. Nodoka suddenly looked up at the clock.

"Oh. Come on girls! We've got to tell Professor Negi that it's almost time!" Nodoka called. Yue glanced at the clock and agreed. Elsewhere, Negi and Asuna were just going around and gathering the others. By the time Nodoka and Yue arrived, they realized Negi already knew.

"Okay girls. Let's go." Negi said. With two minutes to spare, Negi and Asuna were able to round up their class and they all boarded the plane. Negi had called Nekane beforehand and told her they were just boarding now. With everyone on board, the plane began to take off and it left the station.

"Here we go again. Next stop....beautiful Wales, England." Natsumi said as she watched from the window. As the plane took off, Negi and Asuna didn't realize they were now sitting next to each other. When they did, Asuna and Negi were surprised.

"Oh. Hey Negi." Asuna muttered.

"H...Hello Asuna." Negi said. They then turned away from each other, looking away and their faces bright red. Chamo peeked out of Negi's jacket and looked up.

"Heh. I knew it. I wonder how THIS romance tale is gonna turn out." Chamo thought with a smirk. The plane continued on as the girls couldn't wait to see Wales and, mostly for Negi, to have Christmas with Nekane and Anya.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	3. Ch 3: A Merry Reunion

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 3: A Merry Reunion_**

For a few hours, their plane flew through the clear blue sky and things were peaceful. The girls were able to unwind and start talking with each other. Shade sat with Chachamaru and the two were looking out at the clouds around them.

"I can't wait. I bet Wales looks just as beautiful as it always has." Fuka said.

"Yeah. And Nekane is waiting for us too. We can't keep her waiting for us." Fumika added. Kaede smiled, hearing them talking about the holidays.

"So, what do you think's gonna happen this year Setsuna?" Konoka asked. Setsuna chuckled.

"Who knows? Christmas is one of the times of year where the most surprises happen." Setsuna said. She could suddenly feel Konoka holding her hand.

"Miss Konoka? Please. Not this again." she muttered. Konoka giggled.

"Oh Setsuna. You're such a stingy old Scrooge. Just relax." Konoka said. Setsuna sighed. Up in front, Asuna read a magazine as Negi sat quietly. Chamo once again popped his head out of Negi's pocket.

"So Negi? Anything new I should know about?" Chamo whispered. Negi shook his head.

"Oh. Man. I HATE planes. Nothing exciting happens." Chamo muttered. Just then, Negi could see a stewardess coming their way and he pushed Chamo back into his pocket.

"Hello. How is everything?" she asked.

"It's great. Thank you." Asuna said. The stewardess smiled and continued on. Chamo then forced himself out of Negi's pocket again.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Chamo asked.

"Chamo, you know that I don't want anyone to see you." Negi said. Asuna chuckled.

"Yeah. Not to mention a talking ermine isn't exactly what everyone would want to see on a "normal" plane ride." Asuna said. Chamo huffed and asked Negi that he wake him when they would land.

"Oh. Don't worry Chamo. They told us a little while ago that we would be landing soon." Negi said. Down below, in Wales, Nekane and Anya were busy setting things out for Negi and his class.

"I can't believe it's been a whole year again. Wonder what Negi's got to brag about this time?" Anya asked, setting a plate of cookies. Nekane smiled.

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice Anya?" Nekane asked with a giggle. Anya started blushing bright red.

"What?! N..N...No! Absolutely not!" Anya stuttered. Nekae couldn't help but giggle at Anya's bright red face.

"Nekane! What's so funny?!" Anya asked, still flustered from before. Nekane chuckled and looked away.

"Oh. It's nothing. Don't worry." she said. Anya sighed before hearing a knock at the door.

"Huh? Is that Negi? His plane must've gotten her pretty darn fast." Anya thought. She went over to the door and opened it wide. But it was not Negi at the door. It was Negi's cousin Carol, now one year older, wearing her favorite pink coat.

"Oh. Carol. Hello." Anya said. Nekane looked back as the tea kettle began to whistle.

"Hi Anya. Hello Nekane. Did Negi come yet? You said we would surprise him this year, so my mom said I could visit earlier this year." Carol asked. Anya chuckled.

"No. He's not here yet. So you're not too late to help us surprise him." Anya said. But just as she was going to close the door, she felt a force stop her. She saw a hand on the door.

"What? Do I need to knock too?" a voice chuckled. Anya opened the door again and gasped.

"Oh. No, it's okay. Please...come in." Anya said. The man walked right in behind Carol and Anya gave a quick shout to Nekane.

"What is it Anya? Is Negi here? Oh my." Nekane said, turning around. As everyone started to gather, the plane started to gently descend into the airport and the girls all exited their plane together.

"Ugh. Finally. We're out of that stuffy plane." Sakurako said, stretching her arms out wide.

"Yeah. No kidding. I thought my legs were gonna fall asleep." Natsumi added. She looked back at a chuckling Chizuru, close to having Kotaro in a head lock hug.

"At least I didn't have to share my seat this year with HER." Natsumi thought. Kotaro growled as he tried to force Chizuru to stop.

"Chizuru! Come on! Cut it out already! Geez! Aren't we past this yet?!" Kotaro exclaimed, finally breaking free.

"Well, I'm sorry Kotaro. But I thought we could at least spend SOME quality time together, right?" Chizuru asked. Kotaro's eye started to twitch feverishly.

"Uhh....Negi? When we get to your cousin's place, can I PLEASE bunk with you? Chizuru scares me." Kotaro whispered. Negi chuckled.

"I don't see why not. Of course you can." Negi said. Kotaro sighed. With their bags collected, the girls all headed outside. The first thing that caught them was a cold, gentle breeze.

"Whoa. I forgot how cold it was out here. Brr!" Kakizaki shuddered when she felt the breeze. Chisame sighed.

"Well, we just WERE on a plane for five hours." Chisame said. Negi counted everyone and they all then headed out for Nekane's home.

"It feels nice to be back. I'll never forget how pretty Wales is at Christmas." Shade said. Asuna chuckled.

"That was last year Shade. I better this year is gonna be better." Asuna smirked. Shade chuckled.

"Yes. You're right Asuna. I know it will be." Shade said. Konoka glanced around until something caught her eye. She could see the friendly store owner sweeping his porch. He saw Konoka and Asuna, giving a friendly wave.

"Remember him Asuna?" Konoka asked. Asuna sighed.

"Of course I do. If it wasn't for him, I would've given up my bells for you." Asuna said. The two girls giggled as Negi looked around.

"What'cha looking for Negi?" Makie asked.

"I was just wondering if it was still....oh yes. There it is." Negi said. He saw the old theatre still standing, the place where Negi's class helped with their Christmas Carol performance two years ago.

"Did ANYTHING change since last year? I really don't think it did." Kotaro asked. Asuna noticed the skating rink, where she skated with Negi last year, out of the corner of her eye. It made her blush a bit but she stopped when Konoka saw her.

"Boy. Asuna, you sure are jumpy this year." Konoka teased. Asuna groaned. Zazie could see the fire department band from her eye and said nothing more. Kazumi was looking around too.

"Kazumi? What's wrong?" Sayo asked.

"Oh. Nothing Sayo. I was looking out for Tina and her family. Been wondering about them since last year." Kazumi said. Sayo chuckled, praising Kazumi's kind soul.

"They're probably around Kazumi. Who I'm looking forward to see is..." Ayaka said, but she could feel Asuna glaring at her.

"You worried about Tommy class rep?" Asuna asked. Ayaka groaned.

"Asuna! Why are you making it sound like...?!" Ayaka exclaimed. But she was cut short when Negi told everyone they were here, at Nekane's house.

"We all remember what to say, right girls?" Negi asked. Everyone nodded, giving a confident smile. Negi knocked on the door and he saw Nekane's face when the door was opened.

"Negi. Welcome home sweetie." Nekane said. Negi smiled as he and Nekane embraced in a hug. Asuna smiled.

"I'm so happy you were able to come out for Christmas again. I'm sorry if it's causing any kind of trouble for the others at the academy." Nekane said. Negi chuckled and shook his head.

"No. The dean is all right with it. He wants the girls to have as much fun as they can. And he enjoys the idea of us spending Christmas with you just as much as we do." Negi said. Nekane smiled, blushing a bit.

"Merry Christmas Nekane! Thank you for inviting us!" the girls all exclaimed with joy. Nekane smiled and welcomed them inside. As soon as Negi walked in, he could see Carol and Anya raising cups of cocoa.

"Welcome home Negi!" they both called. Just then, Negi saw something that shocked him. The man who came in earlier was standing behind them. And to Negi's shock, it was his father Nagi!

"Hello son. Glad to see you made it." Nagi said. Asuna gasped when she saw what Negi saw.

"F....Father?!" Negi gasped. Nagi chuckled.

"Isn't this wonderful? He came by not too long ago." Nekane said.

"I figured that this year...I'd get an early start on spending my favorite holiday with my favorite son." Nagi said. Negi's smile grew even more as he rushed over to hug his father. Carol also joined in. Evangeline watched from the doorway as everyone came inside.

"It's really great to see you Nekane. Did you see? I've been growing since you last saw me." Jennifer chuckled. Nekane rested her hand on Jennifer's head and could see she was right. Nekane giggled softly.

"You certainly have Jennifer." Nekane said. As Negi was spending time with his family, Asuna was starting to blush a bit.

"Hey Fumika? Did you bring Frosty's snowglobe?" Fuka asked. Fumika nodded and took it out of her backpack.

"Well, go ahead. Ask Negi if he can help." Fuka said. But Fumika shook her head, looking on at the happy smile on Negi's face.

"Nah. I'll ask him later. It's not like he's going to melt or anything, right?" Fumika asked. As Negi and his father started to talk, the girls were helping themselves to the goodies Nekane had set out for them. Asuna continued to peek back at Negi's smiling face, giving a small smile herself.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	4. Ch 4: Meeting Old Friends Again

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 4: Meeting Old Friends Again_**

With everyone settling into Nekane's home, they set their things away and helped Nekane bring down holiday ornaments and tinsel.

"Thank you girls for offering a hand. We....We were planning on doing this ourselves. But Anya wanted me to wait until you came to help." Nekane said. Negi chuckled.

"Of course Nekane. We love to help out." Negi said. Nekane smiled and thanked Negi, patting his head as he passed by. Asuna came walking down from the attic with a few boxes in her hands.

"Hey Nekane! Where do you want these?" she asked. Nekane looked up at her and asked her to set them down in the living room. Carol and Anya sat by the fireplace, hanging up the stockings along the top.

"Has anyone seen Evangeline?" Carol asked. Anya shrugged. She looked behind her and saw Evangeline sitting around, sipping from a cocoa mug.

"And why aren't YOU helping?" Anya asked. Evangeline took only one glance at her before looking away, ignoring her.

"What is the big deal? I brought a few boxes down." Evangeline said. Anya groaned, seeing them just resting by the side of her chair.

"Aren't you even going to help out? It IS Christmas after all." Anya asked. Evangeline said nothing.

"I guess Evangeline just isn't the kind of person who puts much effort into things." Jennifer chuckled as she passed by with a box. Evangeline glared at her.

"And just what does THAT mean?" Evangeline asked. But this time, Jennifer didn't stop to reply. She left Evangeline grumbling in her seat. Outside, Haruna, Nodoka and Yue were putting the tinsel on the banisters.

"Looking good Yue. How's the wreath Nodoka?" Haruna asked. Nodoka just put the hanger on the door before slipping the wreath over it.

"All done." Nodoka smiled. As Yue finished the tinsel, she saw someone walking by the house. It looked like Tina, the girl Kazumi became friends with two years ago.

"Hey. Isn't that Tina?" Yue asked. Haruna got a good look and could tell that was her. She knocked on the door, calling Kazumi's name as loud as she could. Kazumi hurried to the door, opening it but Haruna didn't stop knocking and continued knocking on her head.

"Whoops! Sorry." Haruna chuckled. Kazumi rubbed her forehead.

"What was that....? Tina?" Kazumi asked. Tina heard Kazumi and gasped, stopping dead in her tracks. She looked up at the porch.

"Kazumi? Hey! It is you!" Tina called. Kazumi laughed and waved. The two rushed over to one another and hugged each other tightly.

"Tina! It's you! I was looking for you when my class came to town earlier on today." Kazumi chuckled. Tina laughed.

"Really? I must've just missed you then! It's been a whole year! How are you?" Tina asked. They both tried to talk, but ended up cutting each other off. They soon burst into a laugh, not being able to hear each other out.

"Wow. Those two sure became good friends. Too bad we don't have anyone we've missed for a whole year, right?" Haruna asked. Yue looked away, quietly sipping a juice box.

"Do you want to hang out for a while Kazumi? I was just going out for a walk." Tina asked. Kazumi said she'd have to ask Nekane first. So she hurried back in and asked if it was okay and she got a nod from Nekane.

"Okay then! See ya later girls!" Kazumi called, quickly grabbing her coat and darting out. Negi was in the kitchen with Asuna, setting down the table cloth over the table.

"All right. Now where's the top on this thing?" Asuna thought, searching for a tag. Konoka passed by with a cup in her hands.

"Would you like some cocoa Asuna? You haven't had any since we came in." Konoka asked. Asuna thanked her and took a quick sip.

"Thanks Konoka. So, how are you and Setsuna coming with the lights?" Asuna asked. Konoka giggled.

"We've been doing great. With Nagi helping, things are going...." Konoka said. But they suddenly heard a crash coming from the living room. They hurried in and saw Setsuna tangled in lights and on the ground.

"Setsuna? What are you doing?" Asuna asked. Setsuna stuttered.

"Sorry. I told Nagi that I would be able to handle this without....without Konoka's help. But....I ended up like this...." Setsuna said, blushing. She blushed more when she heard Konoka giggling.

"Oh Setsuna! You look so silly like that!" she giggled. She knelt down and helped Setsuna out of the lights. But all Setsuna did was groan at how embarrassing this was.

"Well, we'll just....let you two....fix this. We have a table cloth to finish." Asuna said. As the girls were decorating the house, Ayaka was out with Kaede and Fei Ku to pick out a tree.

"It's funny that you came with us this time Ayaka. What? Did all of the work around the house overwhelm you?" Kaede asked. Ayaka scoffed.

"Of course not. They have enough hands back there and I figured I come with you to..." Ayaka said before walking into a tree. The snow on the branches came plopping down on top of her. Fei Ku chuckled.

"Oh yeah. We're here. Better watch out for trees class rep." Fei Ku chuckled. Ayaka emerged from the snow, boiling mad.

"Oh sure! NOW you tell me!" Ayaka shouted. Just then, she heard a faint voice calling her name. Ayaka gasped.

"Wait a second. That...That COULDN'T be." Ayaka muttered. She slowly looked behind her and there was Tommy, wearing a thick winter coat and scarf. Ayaka gasped.

"Ayaka....hello." Tommy said. Ayaka climbed out of the snow and rushed over, giving Tommy a warm hug.

"Tommy! Hello. How've you been? Is everything okay? Why are you outside?" Ayaka asked. Tommy smiled.

"Things are just great Ayaka. My doctor says that I've been healing up quicker than he thought. Even though I'm still fairly weak, my aide and I came out for some fresh air and to look at the trees. Why are you here?" Tommy asked. Ayaka chuckled.

"Oh. Well, my class and I came back for the holidays. If you ever can, you're welcomed to come and visit us at where we're staying." Ayaka said. Tommy smiled.

"That would be so wonderful. I'd have to ask my doctor if that's okay. But I would love to visit you sometime." Tommy said. Ayaka began to smile, not noticing Fei Ku and Kaede chopping a tree down behind her.

"Timber!" Fei Ku called. Tommy got out of the way, but the upper branches toppled down onto Ayaka and buried her beneath the tree.

"Whoopise!" Fei Ku giggled.

"You know class rep, saying "timber" is short for "move out of the way", you know?" Kaede said. Ayaka emerged from the tree branches, growling.

"Well next time, cut the tree down from the OTHER side!" Ayaka exclaimed. Fei Ku and Kaede chuckled.

"We probably might need a new tree. I don't know how many branches Ayaka broke when she popped out." Kaede suggested. Fei Ku agreed and the two strolled off to find another tree. Ayaka groaned. Back at the house, Nekane stepped outside to pick up the mail, spotting Nodoka's wreath.

"You did such a good job with the wreath Nodoka." Nekane called. Nodoka thanked her, reading at the moment in the den. Meanwhile, Tina and Kazumi were strolling through town together.

"So Tina, what's the scoop? Haven't seen you in a whole year. What's been going on?" Kazumi asked. Tina chuckled.

"Nothing much Kazumi. My parents and I have our lives back thanks to you. I can't help but feel in debt to you." Tina said. Kazumi started to blush, soon laughing shortly after.

"Come on. You don't have to treat it that way. I didn't want you guys to keep living like that. Besides, my class helped too." Kazumi said. Tina smiled.

"I know. But it was originally you who did so much for us. And....I just love that you and I are best friends because of it." Tina said. She suddenly stopped and asked Kazumi if she could bend down a bit. When she did, Tina embraced Kazumi in a hug. Kazumi blushed a bit more, but she smiled just as the same. She hugged Tina back.

"I'm glad too." Kazumi whispered. Later that day, all of the girls finished the decorating and Ayaka's group returned with a perfect tree. It would be a while before they could decorate it though. Frosty was finally let free from his globe, happily sitting outside the house.

"It's a really nice tree....even without ornaments." Sayo said. Negi nodded.

"Well, Nekane said that in a few days, it'll be ready." Asuna said. Carol and Anya asked Nekane if they could roast chestnuts.

"I don't see why not. We should have some in the kitchen." Nekane said. As she went to fetch them, there was a knock at the door. And when Asuna answered it, there was Tina with her parents and Tommy with his aide. They told their friends of Kazumi and Ayaka inviting them and they were able to make it.

"That's great. It's cool to see you too." Asuna said. When Nekane returned with the chestnuts, she welcomed their friends in with a warm smile. They all sat around the fire, talking to one another about their past encounters while roasting chestnuts over the flame.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	5. Ch 5: Jennifer's Secret

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 5: Jennifer's Secret_**

The next day, Jennifer was out for a walk with Evangeline, Asuna and Negi. The sun was shining over head, giving off a beautiful glint to the fresh snow below. Jennifer was singing quietly to herself as she skipped ahead of the others.

"Wow. Jennifer is sure full of energy today." Asuna chuckled.

"She's probably excited to be spending Christmas with Nekane again." Negi said. Evangeline huffed.

"Well, if you ask me, she's almost TOO cheery. Doesn't that girl have faults or something?" Evangeline asked. Asuna scoffed and asked why Evangeline would ask that.

"Just the thoughts of a weary old vampire I suppose." Evangeline said. Asuna soon started to snicker.

"Oh ho ho. Real cute. I can hear you snickering back there." Evangeline grumbled. Asuna just laughed more.

"What? I didn't say anything!" she laughed. Evangeline groaned. Jennifer stopped and turned to the others.

"Come on you guys. Are you going to be slowpokes today?" Jennifer giggled. Negi chuckled.

"It's all right Jennifer. We're right behind you." Negi said. Jennifer gave a smile and turned ahead again. But this time, she froze right where she stood. Coming up the road was another girl, holding an snowball to her face and crying a bit. She had Jennifer's hair color and seemed about her size.

"Eep!" Jennifer thought. Suddenly, the girl saw Jennifer and gasped.

"J...J....Jennifer!" the girl exclaimed. She dropped the snowball and came rushing towards Jennifer, despite Jennifer constantly waving her hands and telling her to stop. She hugged Jennifer tightly, confusing the others.

"Jennifer! You're all right! I'm so happy you're all right!" the girl cried "I was so afraid you would be starving to death!" Asuna scratched her head.

"Uhhh....Jennifer? Who's this?" Asuna asked. Evangeline suddenly grew a crooked grin, finally seeing something she wanted to. She then asked her the same question, but in a more sly manner. Jennifer stood there with the girl hugging her and sighed. They ducked into a nearby restaurant and sat down at a table.

"This...This is Julie. She's....my younger sister." Jennifer said, introducing the girl. Asuna asked why Jennifer would keep her little sister hidden from them for two years.

"Two years? You've been gone for two years?!" Julie asked. Jennifer stuttered.

"Now Julie! It's....It's not what you think!" Jennifer stuttered. Julie suddenly felt like Jennifer completely abandoned her at the orphanage, even saying it out loud. Negi gasped.

"Wait. I thought Chachamaru found you alone in an alley starving. What's this about an orphanage?" Negi asked. Julie gasped again and hugged Jennifer.

"Jennifer! I KNEW it! You WERE starving!" Julie exclaimed. Jennifer asked Julie to please stop, unknowingly entertaining Evangeline. Jennifer sighed.

"I....I'm really sorry everyone. Julie is really my little sister and we both lived in the orphanage just outside of town. Three years ago, I couldn't take what was going on and I ran away, leaving Julie alone." Jennifer said "I survived on my own for at least a year until Chachamaru found me." Julie gasped.

"But...why Jennifer?" Asuna asked.

"There....There are a bunch of bullies who came by the orphanage and would pick on the younger orphans. They'd pull pranks, rob us of our snacks and when we played sport games against them, they'd always cheat." Jennifer said. Asuna gasped.

"Oh dear. That's....That sounds horrible. How long did you put up with it before you ran away?" Negi asked.

"I....I think for about four years. Me and Julie came to the orphanage when we were both six." Jennifer said. Asuna just couldn't believe it.

"And...just today, they gave me THIS." Julie said, pointing at her black eye. Negi gasped.

"They.....They hit you?!" Negi exclaimed. Julie nodded, even commenting that it was for acting like a "little baby" while they were around. Asuna growled and slammed her hands on the table.

"That does it! Someone needs to teach those jerks a lesson! Where's your orphanage Jennifer? I've got some bully butts to kick!" Asuna growled. After leaving the restaurant, Jennifer and Julie brought them to their orphanage. Asuna looked around and there were the bullies Julie meant. They appeared to be teenaged boys, currently mugging a kid for food.

"Come on kid. You know our protection program, right?" one of them asked. But the young orphan wouldn't give his food to him. The teenager sighed.

"Toad? If you would." he asked. Toad, one of the other bullies, chuckled and creeped towards the orphan. Suddenly, Toad was struck in the head by a flying snowball.

"Hey! What the...?!" the leader exclaimed. They all turned and saw Asuna was the one who threw the snowball.

"You want some more?! Because there's more where that came from!" Asuna yelled. The bullies suddenly saw Jennifer and Julie, cowering behind Evangeline.

"Heh. Lookie here boys. It's Chicken-Butt Jennifer and her cowardly sister, back from who knows where. Good to see ya." their leader said. Jennifer and Julie ducked behind Evangeline. Evangeline looked down and somehow felt protective of them.

"And just who are the three of YOU anyway?" one of them asked. Negi groaned.

"We're friends of Jennifer. Negi Springfield, Asuna Kagurazaka and Evangeline McDowell!" Negi shouted. The boys soon started to laugh.

"Oh! I know you! You're those little "Mahora Academy" twerps that visit Nekane for the holidays. So? What business you got here?" the leader asked. Asuna told them everything Jennifer said and they only laughed harder.

"So you want us to stop huh? Ha! That's a laugh! Unless you're looking for a brawl, back off bell brains!" the leader asked. They continued to laugh before Asuna threw another snowball, this time getting the leader's face.

"Oh! I can tell what you want NOW. This IS a call to a brawl! Fine!" he said. He snapped his fingers and his two partners came to his side.

"In case you're wondering, the name is Brick. And these are my boys, Toad and Scratch. This is our turf! So you better be ready!" Brick shouted. Toad and Scratch laughed, standing alongside their boss. Asuna groaned.

"You looking for a fight?! You're gonna regret messing with THIS Mahora Academy girl!" Asuna shouted, cracking her knuckles. Negi gasped.

"Asuna! Please! Not in front of the children! Fighting doesn't resolve anything." Negi begged. Asuna groaned.

"Sorry Negi. But I can't let these jerks keep doing this anymore. And it seems this is the only way to get through to them." Asuna said. Brick grinned. Asuna then bet a wager. If Asuna could beat them, they'd leave the orphanage and never come back. Brick agreed.

"Toad! Scratch! Time to ruff up these little girls! Let's go!" Brick exclaimed. They all laughed and came charging towards Asuna. Julie turned away and covered her face.

"I can't look!" Julie exclaimed. But Jennifer assured Julie that Asuna wasn't about to lose. Evangeline could vouch for that. Asuna smirked.

"Yeah. You might wanna watch for yourself Julie. All it'll take is ONE punch." Asuna said. Julie took their words and watched as Brick was nearing Asuna, fist pulled back.

"Hope you're not gonna start crying girlie! Because that's what all girls who go against us do!" Brick exclaimed. But suddenly, Asuna took her stance and pulled her fist back.

"Oh SHUT it! If there's one thing I hate more than anything, it's jerks like YOU!" Asuna exclaimed. She then fired her punch like a comet and nailed Brick right in the face. Toad and Scratch gasped and watched Brick go flying back and landing in a snow bank. Asuna huffed, her fist sizzling a bit.

"How's that for a girlie?" Asuna asked. Toad and Scratch soon were terrified of Asuna and stepped back. Brick emerged from the snow with a large bruise on the dead center of his face. Brick groaned.

"How....How the heck are you that strong?! That freaking hurt!" Brick yelled. Asuna huffed and dusted her hand off.

"Why? You want some more?!" Asuna asked. Toad and Scratch begged him not to and said they should probably go. Brick groaned, spitting snow out of his mouth.

"Boys? Fall back." Brick said. The three of them then rushed off, leaving Julie speechless.

"That....How did you do that?!" Julie gasped. Jennifer chuckled.

"See? Asuna's no pushover." Jennifer said. Asuna smirked.

"Yeah. No way was I gonna let some bullies beat me." Asuna said. Just then, they didn't notice the other orphans watching them from afar. The boy from before thanked Asuna for helping him. Asuna also noticed a young woman coming their way. She was dressed in a dark red jacket and long blue jeans.

"I saw everything that happened. Thank you. Thank you for scaring them off. I've been trying to get them to stop, but they wouldn't stop. I didn't know what to do anymore." she said. Asuna asked who she was and the girl replied she was Catherine, the caretaker of the orphanage. She then saw Jennifer and Julie.

"Jennifer? Is that really you? Sweetie, what happened to you? You've been gone for so long." Catherine asked. Jennifer sighed and approached the others, telling them all her experiences and what has happened in the past. Luckily, she said nothing of Negi's wizard status or Evangeline being a witch.

"So that's what happened. Oh. I'm so relieved that you're all right. And you've made wonderful friends." Catherine said. Jennifer smiled.

"Yeah. I really have." she said, looking back at Evangeline. Evangeline just looked away.

"Again, thank you so much for scaring away the bullies. And thank you for watching over Jennifer. If there's anything we can do to repay you." Catherine said. Asuna chuckled.

"No thanks. It's nothing really." Asuna said. But Jennifer had an idea. She whispered to Catherine something and she nodded.

"What did you ask her sis?" Julie asked. Jennifer smiled.

"What else? I asked if you could stay with us and she agreed." Jennifer said. Julie gasped.

"R...Really?" Julie asked. Negi wasn't sure if this was a good idea but Asuna stopped him, saying that this was Jennifer's decision. Julie's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Jennifer.

"You're welcome to visit anytime you wish. Please, take care of Julie." Catherine asked. Negi thanked her and promised they would. To Jennifer, seeing Julie was just like how she was when Chachamaru found her.

"Come on. Let's go home and tell the others." Asuna said. They bid farewell and headed back to Nekane's home, not knowing Brick was watching from a nearby corner. When they returned, everyone met Julie and Asuna told them everything. Nekane praised Asuna for her actions and everyone welcomed Julie with open arms. Jennifer watched with a smile, happy that her "family" was complete.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	6. Ch 6: Konoka and Setsuna's Ice Ballet

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 6: Konoka and Setsuna's Ice Ballet_**

The next day, Konoka had just woken from a mid morning nap and joined Setsuna in the living room. They were listening to tales that Nagi told them, sitting together by the fire.

"Hello Setsuna." Konoka said.

"Oh. Hello Konoka. Have a nice nap?" she asked. Konoka yawned and stretched her arms. Asuna chuckled.

"I think she needed a longer nap than that." Asuna chuckled. Konoka giggled.

"Come on Asuna. I feel fine." Konoka giggled. Negi sat close to his father, listening to every word he said. Chamo rested on Negi's lap while Kotaro sat by the tree.

"Wow. Those are SOME stories there Nagi. What else ya got?" Kotaro asked. Nagi chuckled.

"I thought I would be boring you kids by now. But I can tell you really enjoy my stories." Nagi said. Nekane agreed, saying it was really quite an interesting treat. Konoka glanced at the clock.

"Oh. Setsuna? Is that what time it is?" Konoka asked. Setsuna looked up and nodded.

"Wow. Well, I feel like getting some fresh air. Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Konoka asked. Setsuna glanced back at Konoka.

"Sure. Just let me get my coat. Uhh...if that's fine with you Nekane." Setsuna said. Nekane smiled and nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on Setsuna!" Konoka said with glee. Setsuna chuckled and followed Konoka outside. The first thing to greet them was a cold chill.

"Wow. Brrr! It's really cold today." Konoka shivered. Setsuna handed Konoka her scarf and she quickly wrapped it around her.

"Thanks Setsuna." Konoka said. Setsuna smiled and looked away. But suddenly, Konoka hooked her arm around Setsuna's arm.

"Uhhh....Miss Konoka?" Setsuna asked. Konoka chuckled.

"What? If we stay close, we'll keep warm. Right?" Konoka asked. Setsuna started to blush, making Konoka believe it was working. The two soon headed out for town, still walking with arms intertwined.

"Wow. Look at this place Setsuna. Look at all these lights!" Konoka shouted with awe. Setsuna chuckled.

"You sound like a little kid right now. It's like you never saw Christmas lights before." Setsuna said. Setsuna was looking around, seeing other people staring at them. She looked down at Konoka still holding her arm.

"Uhhh....Konoka? Maybe you should let go. People are staring." Setsuna suggested. But Konoka simply giggled.

"Oh. Who cares? This just shows how great friends we are." Konoka said. Setsuna sighed.

"She's a regular ball of sunshine, isn't she?" Setsuna thought. As they walked on, Konoka noticed a hot cocoa sign hanging from a restaurant window.

"Ooh! Setsuna! Let's get some cocoa!" Konoka cheered. Setsuna chuckled.

"But I just had some back at Nekane's home.....oh. That's right. You never did. All right then." Setsuna said. The girls walked in and had a seat. They figured since they were here, they should have lunch. After lunch, the girls paid and left.

"Wow. That was really delicious." Konoka said, licking her lips. Setsuna reminded Konoka of how cold it was and didn't want her lips to freeze.

"Oh Setsuna! My lips aren't going to freeze." Konoka giggled. Just then, Konoka saw something that made her gasp. Setsuna gasped too.

"What?! Are you all right?! Your lips are starting to freeze, aren't they?! Quick! Put your scarf over...!" Setsuna exclaimed. But Konoka stopped her and turned her attention to what she was looking at. Up ahead was the skating rink that they went to last year.

"Oh. I remember that place." Setsuna said. Konoka then glanced at Setsuna.

"You feel like going for a little skating?" Konoka asked. Suddenly, Setsuna started blushing bright red.

"Wh...Wh...What?!" Setsuna asked. Nothing could seem to stop or talk her out of it as Setsuna was pulled towards the ice rink with Konoka. And soon enough, the two were out on the ice. But as Konoka was skating around by herself, Setsuna was still clinging to the wall.

"Setsuna? What's wrong? Don't you want to skate with me?" Konoka asked. Setsuna stood there, speechless and at a lost for words.

"Uhhh.....I....I think I have to go to the bathroom! Please excuse me!" Setsuna exclaimed. She then started to hurry off the ice, slipping around before finally getting out. Konoka continued to watch in pure confusion.

"Okay then?" she asked. Setsuna ducked into the food court and sighed. She sat down and slipped off her ice skates.

"I can't do this. I can't let Konoka see that I'm a lousy skater. Last year, I was fine since the others were there. But now...she wants me to skate with her. And there's no one around to help. Oh, what am I gonna do?" Setsuna thought. Just then, one of the workstaff came by and asked if she was feeling all right.

"Huh? Oh. Oh yes. I'm fine." Setsuna said. The woman looked at Setsuna's worried face and could tell something was wrong.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit pale." she said.

"No. I'm fine. Really." she said. The woman looked down at Setsuna again.

"Let me guess. Your first time skating with that certain someone?" she asked. Setsuna suddenly turned bright red and frantically waved her arms.

"What?! N...N...NO! Absolutely NOT! Konoka's my best friend! I don't feel that way!" Setsuna exclaimed. The woman chuckled.

"Oh. So you're skating with your friend? What's wrong about that?" she asked. Setsuna suddenly fell silent and looked away.

"Well, Konoka and I....we've been best friends since we were kids. And last year, we came here to skate with our friends. But...I never wanted her to see I was a terrible skater. I did my best to fake it." Setsuna said. As she listened, the woman began to understand Setsuna.

"Ah. So you think your friend is not going to like hearing you can't skate?" she asked. Setsuna nodded. But she felt herself patted on the back.

"Don't worry. If she is your best friend, I'm sure she'll understand. Not everyone is great at skating you know. Even I had trouble." she said. Setsuna asked what she meant.

"Well, I used to actually skate as a profession. But now, I just look back at those days like memories." she said. Setsuna looked at the woman, wearing a pink buttoned jacket with brown pants, and couldn't really see her as a skater.

"I know. I look a lot different from what I used to be. See? That's me up there." the woman said, pointing to a frame on the wall. In the frame was a young woman with tan eyes and light teal hair in a long pony tail. She was wearing a white skating outfit wih an emerald coat and was skating elegantly on the ice.

"That's you?" Setsuna asked. The woman nodded.

"Yeah. That was me. About fifteen years ago today. I sometimes like just going on the ice for the fun of it. But...sometimes I miss those old days." she said. Setsuna asked who she was and the woman gave a smile.

"My name is Hannah. Who are you? If you don't mind me asking?" Hannah replied. Setsuna looked between Hannah and the picture, seeing that they were indeed the same girl.

"Uhh...my name is Setsuna. Setsuna Sakurazaki." Setsuna stuttered. Hannah smiled.

"That's a nice name." she said. Just then, Setsuna saw Konoka walking over.

"Setsuna? Is everything okay?" she asked. Setsuna looked up at Konoka and gasped.

"Oh! K...Konoka! I'm sorry! Was I keeping you?" Setsuna asked. Konoka shook her head.

"No. I just want to know what's wrong with you. You've acted weird since we came here." Konoka asked. Setsuna glanced at Hannah, paused for a moment and sighed.

"The truth is Konoka....I'm not good at skating. I...I didn't want you to know." Setsuna said. Konoka sat down at Setsuna's table, willing to talk about it. After discussing it for a while, Konoka gently rested her hand on Setsuna's hand.

"Oh Setsuna. I didn't want you to feel that way. I wanted you to skate with me so we could have fun. I mean, you're my best friend." Konoka said. Setsuna was speechless, not believing what she heard.

"Even if you can't skate well, I'm not good either. But...that shouldn't stop us, right?" Konoka asked. Setsuna started to blush, giving a smile too.

"Y...Yes. You're right. Well, shall we?" Setsuna asked. Konoka giggled and helped Setsuna put her skates back on.

"Let's go! The ice awaits!" Konoka cheered. Setsuna agreed and they hurried back towards the ice. Stepping over the wall, the two were soon skating towards the center. Along the way, Setsuna slipped and fell on her rear.

"Oh! I knew it. I can't even skate a few inches without falling." Setsuna groaned. Konoka giggled.

"Come on Setsuna! We just got out here! Let me help you up." Konoka said. But as she tried, she slipped and fell too.

"Whoopsie!" Konoka laughed. Somehow humored by that, Setsuna began to laugh too. Konoka looked at her friend and she started laughing just as loud.

"We must look pretty silly right now." Setsuna laughed. Konoka giggled.

"Yeah! We probably....probably do." Konoka giggled. As the girls got up, Hannah watched from the sidelines.

"Those two. They really remind me of you and me...Sally." Hannah thought. Soon, the girls were back on their feet and skating across the ice together, holding each other's hands. We then glance back at the wall where Hannah's picture was and there is another besides it. The girl had long black hair, a beautiful emerald jacket over her blue skating outfit and she had brown eyes. What was interesting is that her smile and Setsuna's smile matched one another.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	7. Ch 7: Asuna's Helpful Hand

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 7: Asuna's Helpful Hand_**

The next day, Asuna was just beginning to wake. She yawned and stretched her arms out widely, scratching her back shortly after. She looked to her side, seeing Negi still asleep. This year, Asuna and Negi chose to bunk with each other again.

"Heh. Guess he's still asleep. Whatever. Just proves that the early bird, which is me, gets to wash up first." Asuna said. She slowly crept out and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. When she stepped out, Negi had already woken and went downstairs. She took the time to get dressed and head downstairs.

"Good morning everyone!" Asuna called. Downstairs already was Negi and Nekane.

"Morning Asuna. You're up early." Nekane chuckled. Asuna smirked.

"Hey. I can't help it. That's just me." Asuna said. Negi could also bet it was because of her part time job back home that keeps her so active.

"Whatever. All I know is I'm really hungry." Asuna said. Nekane chuckled.

"Well, you're just in time for some breakfast. Would you like some pancakes?" she asked. Asuna thanked her and took a seat as Negi slid a plate of pancakes to her. After breakfast, the other girls began to wake and they all met in the kitchen.

"Girls, it looks like we did it again." Negi said. Sakurako asked what he meant, but Asuna cleared it up when she pointed out they didn't bring any school stuff.

"So, I guess we won't be having class while we're here. I thought I should tell all of you that." Negi said. Haruna chuckled.

"Sweet! So we've got another holiday off! Score!" Haruna cheered. Nodoka giggled softly as Yue just sipped on a juice box.

"But, I guess we only naturally deserve it. Heh. Right Negi?" Asuna asked. Negi chuckled.

"I suppose." Negi said. Asuna raised an eyebrow and asked what he meant by that, hearing the others laugh.

"Well, that's all girls." Negi said. The girls all thanked Negi and then went back to their plans. Late that day, Asuna went out for a walk and wrapped her scarf around her neck. It was much colder today than before.

"Ooh. It's chilly today. Am I glad I got my scarf." Asuna said, rubbing her hands together. She walked through the snow, hearing the crunching with each step. On the lightposts, the tinsel was wrapped around the poles and wreaths and Christmas trees were set in all of the shop windows.

"I just love this time of year." Asuna thought. As she looked at all of the windows, she started thinking about who she had to get for Christmas presents. She had already picked out the cards, now she just had to find gifts to go with them.

"Now then...let's see how much exactly is in the old wallet." Asuna said. She reached into her wallet and opened it, sad to find there wasn't much in there.

"Dang it. I thought those cards weren't cheap. I better find a part time job." Asuna thought. She looked around for a "Help Wanted" sign, but she did not have any luck. Just when she about gave up, she spotted a newspaper blowing in the wind. She didn't really notice it until it blew into her face.

"Gack! What the? Oh. Want Ads." Asuna said. She decided to take a quick peek and spotted something she could do. It was an ad looking for some help down by the edge of town.

"Huh. I guess this couldn't be so bad." Asuna thought. She tossed the paper into the trash after tearing out the ad and followed the address on the paper. Following the directions the best she could, she found herself somewhere she didn't expect. She was at Jennifer and Julie's orphanage.

"Hey. I know this place." Asuna said. Just then, Asuna saw Catherine coming outside with a heavy bag of garbage. She almost slipped but Asuna was able to hurry over and catch the bag.

"Huh? Oh! Asuna. Thank you so much." she said. Asuna smiled.

"No problem. This looks heavy." Asuna groaned. She helped her bring it to a nearby dumpster and toss it in.

"Phew. Thank you. Now then, can I help you with something?" Catherine asked. Asuna showed her the ad and Catherine smiled.

"Oh. Are you here to apply for the job? Thank goodness we found someone. I put that ad out a while ago and we needed someone as soon as we could." Catherine said. Asuna smirked.

"Well, I'm your gal." Asuna said "How can I help?" Catherine welcomed Asuna inside and as Asuna strolled, she saw all of the orphan kids. There must've been enough to fill a fourth of their classroom.

"Wow. I never thought there would be so many kids here." Asuna thought. She followed Catherine to the back and sat down. Catherine explained that she really need help with most of the common jobs around the orphanage and told Asuna she would try her best to pay Asuna.

"Oh. D...Don't worry about it. You....You don't have to worry about pay." Asuna said. Catherine could tell Asuna didn't want her to worry, but she tried to not show it.

"All right. Then...welcome aboard Asuna. Thank you for replying to my ad." Asuna said. They then shook hands and Asuna was given her "uniform", a white apron that she tied around herself. Asuna then headed back out to the other kids with Catherine.

"So, does anyone else work here with you? Or..." Asuna asked. Catherine shook her head, saying this was a family business and she had no luck with finding any additional help. Asuna gasped.

"Uhhh....how long have you been working alone for?" Asuna asked. Catherine chuckled.

"Well, I've been running this orphanage for ten years now. The children help now and then, so you see how hard it is for me to find anyone permament to help." Catherine said. Asuna fell silent after that. She looked around at all of the kids, either playing, arguing or crying for help. Asuna couldn't believe that Catherine was working all by herself for this long.

"Then....let me help you. I'll do what I can to help you out." Asuna said. Catherine smiled.

"Thank you Asuna." she said. Asuna smiled and decided to start working. However, she was being spied on from a window by Brick and his gang, hiding in a bush.

"Oh great. Who brought HER here?" Brick asked, watching through binoculars.

"It's that crazy lady. What's she doing here?" Toad asked. Scratch figured it was because of the want ad they saw in the paper lately. As Brick lowered his binoculars, a big grin came to his face. A large red bruise was also on his face, still there since Asuna punched him.

"Know what boys? It's PAYBACK time." Brick said. Asuna soon was at work around the orphanage, picking up the children's toys, helping them when problems arose and cleaning up their spills. Asuna sighed.

"Wow. I can see why Catherine has it so rough. Well, she's gonna need all the help I can give." Asuna thought. She looked back at Catherine, folding the children's laundry. Somehow, as she was folding them, Asuna thought Catherine reminded her of Rose, the girl from the future. Asuna shook her head.

"Wait. Could....nah. That couldn't be it." Asuna thought. Just then, she heard the laundry pile fall over. She looked back and Catherine was buried under the clothes.

"Oh geez! Catherine! Are you all right?!" Asuna asked, helping her out.

"Yes. I'm....I'm fine. Oh. That....That happened again." Catherine said. But just as she stood up, Catherine felt her back begin to ache. That fall had hurt her back to the point she had trouble standing.

"Oh man. Your back must hurt. Here, you should take a break." Asuna said. She helped Catherine to a chair and sat her down.

"Thank you Asuna. I'm...I'm terribly sorry. This back of mine isn't what it used to be." Catherine said. Asuna picked up a pillow and set it down behind her.

"Well, you take it easy. You shouldn't do everything yourself. That's a good way to hurt yourself if you take too much on." Asuna said. Just then, Asuna heard a bunch of the children crying. She hurried in to see what was wrong.

"Oh geez. Hey kids. Can you keep it down? Catherine is trying to....." Asuna said before gasping. She saw Brick and his boys at the front, snickering and scaring the kids.

"You again?! I thought I told you creeps to never come back!" Asuna shouted. Brick huffed.

"Sorry doll. I don't listen to girls who just got a lucky shot. Toad! Scratch! Grab her!" Brick shouted. His boys laughed and grabbed Asuna, holding her arms back.

"What the?! Hey! Let go of me!" Asuna shouted. Catherine heard Asuna struggling and hurried into the room, but she froze up when she saw Brick.

"Oh no. Not them again." Catherine muttered. Asuna looked back and gasped.

"C...Catherine! Don't worry about me! Just get some rest. I'll handle this!" Asuna called. She suddenly looked at Brick cracking his knuckles.

"Heh. I think this is a good time for a little "payback", don't you think boys? A bruise for a bruise girlie. You gave me THIS, now I'm gonna give you one to match!" Brick shouted. But just as he was ready, he felt something zap him in the behind.

"Gah! All right! Who did that?!" Brick shouted. He turned around and saw Evangeline, holding a finger up by her face.

"Hey. I know you. You're that little...." Brick said. But he took one look at Evangeline's gaze and froze.

"Whoa. That....That's one mean glare there boss." Scratch said. Evangeline approached Brick and somehow was causing them to back away.

"I see someone didn't heed a warning. Very well. If you won't listen to her, maybe you'll listen to me." Evangeline said. She suddenly grabbed Brick by his ear and without much effort, she threw him out into the snow. The sight of Brick flying caused Toad and Scratch to release Asuna. Evangeline soon gave them the same glare.

"Now if you don't want to have the same problem, I'd suggest you leave." Evangeline said. The boys nodded and fled, grabbing Brick once they rushed outside. The kids all looked up at Evangeline and gathered by her.

"Thank you miss. Thank you very much." a little girl said. Evangeline huffed.

"It was nothing. Those boys are nothing but..." Evangeline said. She stopped when she felt something hugging her leg. She saw the kids were hugging her.

"Hey! What are you...?! Stop that! Let go of me!" Evangeline shouted. Asuna chuckled.

"What? The kids are showing how much they like you Evangeline. I find it kinda cute." Asuna said. Evangeline groaned, not being able to make them budge.

"Oh my. Asuna, I'm....I'm very sorry about that. That was another reason why I wanted help around....egh." Catherine said before her back started to hurt again. Asuna gasped and hurried Catherine back to her seat.

"Sorry Asuna. I was worried about the kids and...." Catherine said. But Asuna told her to take it easy. She then looked back and asked Evangeline why she was here.

"What? I was out for a walk and I happened to pass by, seeing those boys here." Evangeline said. Just then, Asuna got an idea and asked Evangeline if she was looking for a job.

"Why? And WHY are you glaring at me like that?" Evangeline asked, seeing Asuna give a smirk at her. Soon, Evangeline found herself working by Asuna's side.

"I did NOT sign up for this!" Evangeline growled.

"Listen Evangeline! Catherine runs this whole place herself, so the least she deserves is a little additional help. Besides, the kids seem to like you." Asuna said. Evangeline glanced at the children and started to remember how she felt when Brick was threatening Jennifer.

"Ugh. Fine. But if I have to suffer, I'll make sure Chachamaru and Jennifer suffer as well." Evangeline said. Asuna smirked.

"More help the better. Thanks Evangeline." Asuna said. Evangeline looked away and huffed. But Asuna could tell that Evangeline was feeling all right with helping out. The two continued to finish up Catherine's work and then headed back when it was all done.

"Thank you so much girls. Will I see you tomorrow?" Catherine asked. Asuna looked at Evangeline, turning away with her arms crossed. But Asuna gave a wink and a smile.

"Count on it." Asuna said.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	8. Ch 8: Nekane's Winter Flu

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 8: Nekane's Winter Flu_**

The next day came and the girls were enjoying their first day of their holiday. But something strange was up. That morning, as Negi woke up alongside Asuna, they did not see Nekane downstairs waiting.

"Huh?" Asuna asked.

"Where's Nekane?" Negi asked. Suddenly, there was a loud sneeze heard coming from upstairs. Asuna and Negi looked up and quickly rushed back up.

"Was that a sneeze?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded, listening for the sneeze again. He heard it again, coming from Nekane's room. It was then followed by a cough.

"It's coming from....Nekane's room?" Negi said. They opened the door, but was almost blown back by another loud sneeze, falling flat on their backs.

"Whoa! That's some sneeze!" Asuna shouted. Negi sat up to see Nekane in bed, under her covers and a box of tissues on her lap.

"Nekane! Are you sick?" Negi asked. Nekane was about to answer, but another approaching sneeze forced her to blow into a tissue.

"Oh. Unfortunately Negi, yes. I.....It seems I caught a cold." Nekane sniffled. Her voice sounded stuffy and congested.

"Eww. That's just gross." Asuna muttered before Negi asked her to not bring it up. As the girls began to awaken, word of Nekane's illness caught their attention and everyone gathered together in her room.

"Nekane, you look awful." Fuka said. Nekane sniffled, blowing her nose gently.

"Thank you girls for....for worrying about me. But....I'm terribly sorry for how I must seem right now." Nekane said. Ako asked Nekane how long she's been feeling this way for.

"Well, Nekane has been showing signs of a cold for a few days. But she wanted me to keep it a secret. She thought that if you knew, you would waste your time here worrying about her." Anya said. Negi sighed.

"Nekane, please, we want to help you. You didn't have to hide the fact that you were ill from us. We'll help you get better." Negi said. Nekane started to blush.

"Thank you Negi. You're...such a kind boy." Nekane said.

"Oh dear. Don't tell me you're getting a fever too. Here, you lie down and rest." Nagi said, mistaking her blushing for a sign of a fever. Nekane nodded and soon turned to her side and closed her eyes.

"Rest easy Nekane. Don't worry. We'll take care of your home for you." Asuna said. Sakurako groaned.

"And we were supposed to decorate the Christmas tree today too." Sakurako said. Ayaka looked down at Nekane before turning to the others.

"All right girls. I think it's obvious what we need to do. While Nekane sleeps, we've got to keep her home as ship shape as possible." Ayaka said. Asuna smiled.

"Not a bad plan Ayaka. That must've been the smartest plan I ever heard out of your big mouth." Asuna said. Ayaka gasped and Kotaro chuckled.

"What was that Asuna?! You think my previous ideas were idiotic ideas or something?!" Ayaka shouted. Asuna quickly hushed her, reminding her that Nekane was trying to sleep. Ayaka groaned.

"Come on everyone. We should let her sleep." Setsuna said. The girls then walked downstairs, closing Nekane's door behind them.

"Okay guys. This time, we're gonna be taking care of Nekane. She's done so much for us. Now we get to repay her." Asuna said. Kaede asked what kind of stuff they should worry about.

"Well, unfortunately, me and Evangeline have our job over at the orphanage. So, we can help as much as we can this morning before we leave." Asuna said. Evangeline glanced at Asuna with a scowl.

"OUR job? You dragged me into that yesterday, remember?" Evangeline asked. Asuna huffed.

"Whatever the case, maybe we can surprise Nekane by decorating the tree. I'm sure she'd love that." Nagi suggested. Negi thought about it and the others agreed with Nagi.

"And in the meantime, maybe some of us could make some chicken noodle soup or something." Kazumi snickered. Sakurako voted to keep Nekane company upstairs, but Anya suggested that she worry about that.

"All right then. But for right now, let's try and keep things down so we don't wake her." Negi said. The girls all agreed before breaking off to do their jobs. Akira helped clean up the living room as Haruna helped Yue and Nodoka open holiday boxes and pick out ornaments.

"Hey. I found the star!" Haruna called. But just as she was carrying it off, Yue snatched it.

"Hold on. I've got an idea for this. But, let's wait until later." Yue said. Haruna groaned.

"But I wanna put the star up!" Haruna groaned. Yue just said nothing and looked away. The girls were kept busy for most of the morning. Outside, nearing one in the afternoon, Shade was tidying up the front porch and sweeping snow off the steps. As she swept, she watched as carolers passed by.

"Wow. Carolers. Oh, it's too bad that Nekane is sick. She would love to hear them." Shade thought. But just then, she got an idea. She called to Negi and asked Anya if she could open the window for but a minute. Anya figured it was all right. But when she did, she and Nekane both heard the approaching carolers. Nekane squinted out her half open eyes at the singers below.

"Oh. How lovely." Nekane chuckled softly. Even Anya gave a small smile. In the kitchen, Kazumi was already working with Yotsuba to make Nekane something for her cold. She was at the stove, stirring up her soup with Sayo floating alongside her. She took a quick taste and her smile stretched across her face.

"Nekane is going to love this, I just know it." Kazumi said. Sayo chuckled.

"I just know she will too Kazumi. Anything you make is always wonderful." Sayo said. The two girls looked at one another and chuckled. As Kazumi continued to cook, Sakurako and Kakizaki figured that Nekane needed a cheer. With Madoka also, they gave a get well cheer for Nekane as loud as they could. Though Nekane appreciated it, their cheere was too loud.

"Oops! Sorry Nekane!" Sakurako groaned. Nekane chuckled.

"No. No. Thank you girls." she muttered, blowing her nose again. Soon after they left, Kazumi popped in with Nekane's soup.

"Soup's on. Careful, the bowl is still a bit hot." Kazumi said. She set it down gently by her side and Nekane thanked Kazumi for all she and the other girls were doing.

"Hey. It's the least we can do to pay back your kindness." Kazumi. Nekane chuckled lightly.

"Oh yeah. Asuna wanted me to tell you that she and Evangeline left for their job. I kind of find it a bit envious that those two already have a job and we don't. Christmas presents aren't gonna afford themselves ya know." Kazumi said.

"Well, I'm sure you will find someway." Nekane said. Elsewhere, Asuna and Evangeline arrived at the orphanage in their aprons.

"Okay Evangeline. Today, you get to handle....the laundry!" Asuna cheered, handing her a large pile of clothes.

"Excuse me! Do I look like a maid or something?!" Evangeline asked "I THOUGHT you were going to convince Chachamaru to work here also!" Asuna looked away with a sly smirk.

"Well, I WAS. But then, I was afraid you were gonna slack off and what not." Asuna said. Evangleine groaned.

"You never bothered to ask. You can't lie to me." she scowled. Asuna smirked.

"By the way Evangeline, you still worried about Nekane like me?" Asuna asked. Evangeline asked what on Earth had Asuna bring up that again.

"Well, I can't help worry about how sick Nekane must really be. I mean, she hid her cold so we wouldn't worry. I know, that sounds kinda silly." Asuna said. Evangeline sighed.

"Look. MAYBE we can stop in town to find her something nice. All right? So just stop worrying. After all, how are you going to work if that's on your mind?" Evangeline asked. Asuna thought about what Evangeline said and figured she was right.

"Of course I am." Evangeline said, slyly handing all the clothes back to Asuna. Asuna and Evangeline then started off for work, but Asuna only needed to take a few steps before realizing Evangeline dumped her work load onto her.

"Gah! Evangeline! You little snitch! This is YOUR job! I have to bring out the trash! You get back here you lazy pig!" Asuna exclaimed. The day went on as normal and late that day, as the sky began to fill with stars, Nekane was waking after another short nap.

"Oh. I've...I've been sleeping for a while now. What....What time is it?" she mumbled. Glancing at a clock, she saw the clock read 7:52 pm.

"My goodness. I....I hoped I didn't miss dinner." Nekane said. She slowly climbed out of bed and slipped on her slippers. But as she descended downstairs, she noticed a strange glowing light coming from the den.

"What....What's that?" Nekane thought. She entered the den to see the tree, beautifully decorated and lights shining on the tree.

"Oh my. It's....so beautiful." she muttered. By the tree were the other girls, Negi, Kotaro and Jennifer and Julie, all dressed in their pajamas.

"You're awake Nekane. Good. We thought you would sleep the whole night." Asuna said. Nekane asked if they decorated the tree and Yue nodded, saving the star for her. Nekane looked behind her and saw the star sitting gently on a table.

"You should get to decorate at least one part of the tree, right?" Nagi asked. Nekane smiled.

"Well, what'cha waiting for? Let's see that star shine." Kotaro said. Nekane picked up the star and, with a little help from Negi, set it atop the tree. Once it did, the star began to shine brightly overhead.

"Wow. Just look at that star." Jennifer muttered.

"It's so pretty...." Julie added. Nekane thanked everyone but then asked if she missed dinner. Asuna chuckled.

"Nope. Not really. We've been saving it for you. We started it late so it would still be nice and warm for you." Asuna said. Nekane smiled.

"Thank you. Come. We should probably eat then." she said. All the girls cheered as they rushed to the kitchen table and sat down. Before Nekane sat down, Asuna showed her the gift she and Evangeline had picked out. It was a warm robe that Asuna thought could keep her warm while she was ill.

"It's lovely Asuna. Thank you." she said. Negi eyed Kotaro at the table, licking his lips like a dog.

"Finally! Food!" Kotaro exclaimed. He started to reach across for plates, but Ayaka swatted his hand.

"Hey! Show some manners you!" Ayaka shouted. Kotaro groaned.

"Oh! That's easy for you to say! You stole the mashed potatos from Nodoka before she could even get them! You potato hog!" Asuna teased. Ayaka scoffed. But as they argued and the girls talked, Nekane couldn't help but smile.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	9. Ch 9: Christmas Bells Ring

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 9: Christmas Bells Ring_**

After being cared of so well by the girls, and in only three days, Nekane was feeling much better and was able to continue her work. Soon after the girls had lunch, Nekane went out to check her mailbox. She opened it up and there was a envelope with a heart sticker sealing the letter shut.

"Huh? I wonder who this is from." Nekane said. She opened it and read the letter inside. When she finished reading it, she smiled. With the letter in her hand, she went back inside and called everyone together.

"What is it Nekane?" Asuna asked. Nekane handed Negi the letter. After reading it, he smiled.

"This is so nice sister." Negi said. Fuka told him to let her see it too. Negi handed to Asuna and then she passed it to the others after she read it.

"That's cool. Your old friend is inviting you to her wedding." Asuna said. Haruna blushed and looked at Nekane.

"Oh. That's so sweet. And during Christmas time too. Talk about magical!" Haruna exclaimed. Yue told Haruna to cut it out since she was creeping her out.

"Come on Yue. Don't you think that is cool?" Fuka asked. Yue looked away. Just thinking about the invite had Ayaka picturing the day she'd be walking down the lane with someone that looked like Negi by her side. She blushed brightly and smiled.

"Ayaka? Are you getting a fever or something?" Ako asked. Ayaka snapped back to normal and shouted at Ako for ruining her day dream.

"I have a funny feeling I know what you were dreaming about Ayaka." Asuna said with a sly smile "You were thinking about you and Negi walking down the lane together towards marriage." Negi was sipping some tea when he heard this. He spitted it right towards Chamo who was on the arm of his seat.

"Ugh. Thanks Negi." Chamo groaned. Negi apologized and helped Chamo dry himself off. When Nodoka read the note, her face blushed bright red. Yue saw her and asked if she was thinking about Negi. Nodoka nodded slowly with her freaked out face.

"Come on Nodoka. I thought you changed. Don't let something like this worry you." Yue whispered. But Nodoka said that she might have been able to tell Negi about her feelings for him but there was no way that she could ever asked for marriage. Yue told her that she was being silly.

"But Yue...." Nodoka muttered. Yue told Nodoka to stop thinking about that and reminded her that was a LONG way away from now. Nekane said that the note was inviting her and Negi to the wedding but it also said that she could invite anyone else they wanted to. The girls said they would be glad to join them and Jennifer said that this sounded really nice. Julie also agreed.

"In any case, this is a big opportunity for everyone to see what Class 2-A truly is." Ayaka said. Evangeline huffed.

"What? A class full of clowns?" Evangeline asked. Ayaka said that it meant it was a chance for everyone to see how polite and kind their class was. Ayaka also said that if anyone acted crazy or did anything to ruin this chance, she'd have a CERTAIN punishment for those people. When they heard this, the others gulped.

"OK. Word of advice is don't make her mad." Makie stated. For the rest of the day, the day went about normally and they got ready for the wedding that would happen tomorrow. When the girls arrived at the wedding, they saw many of other people there dressed in tuxedos and dresses.

"Wow. Look at everyone here!" Fumika cheered. The girls were all in beautiful dresses and Ayaka felt at home at the wedding party. While some of the girls chatted with the other guests, Nekane introduced Asuna and Negi to her friend. Her name was Rose and she had long blonde hair like Nekane. In comparison, Nekane and Rose looked like twins except for their eye color in which Rose's was green.

"Holy cow. You two look like twins!" Asuna shouted. Nekane chuckled and said that others have said that before. Rose shook Asuna and Negi's hand and thanked them all for coming. She then introduced them to her soon-to-be husband who greeted them.

"Aw. You two look perfect for each other." Nekane said.

"Thank you Nekane. It's nice to hear you say that." Rose said. Negi said that he would be happy to help them if they needed him and Rose said that there was something. It seemed that their ring bearer couldn't make it and Rose asked Negi if he could fill his place.

"But of course. I'd be happy to help any friend of mine, my sister or my students." Negi said. From afar, Ayaka overheard their conversation and an idea came to her. She looked away with a sort of smile that meant she had something cooking.

"This is the PERFECT chance for me and the professor to bring our relationship to the next level. And there's NO way Asuna could mess this up." Ayaka thought. Later at the party, Ayaka found Rose alone and went to talk with her. She told Rose that she would be happy to help in any way possible. Rose thanked Ayaka but said that everything was taken care of. Just then, she heard her cell phone ringing.

"Oh. Excuse me please for a second." Rose said. Ayaka said she'd wait and Rose answered her phone. When she wasn't looking, Ayaka's smiling face turned sour and she groaned. In her head, she pictured her plan falling to pieces. But when Rose got off the phone, she told Ayaka that her flower girl had just called in sick. Ayaka quickly asked if she could take her place and Rose let her.

"Yes! My plan is in motion once again!" Ayaka thought. Meanwhile, Nodoka sat at a table with a cup of punch in her hands. She blushed as she twitled her fingers. Yue approached her and sat by her side. Asuna soon joined her.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of Negi again." Yue said. Nodoka nodded without looking at either of them. Asuna put her hand on her shoulder and Nodoka looked at her.

"Maybe....you should talk with Negi about this." Asuna suggested "He might be able to help." Nodoka blushed bright red.

"She has a point Nodoka. I'm sure the professor would be able to make you feel better. And like I said, don't forget that what you're thinking of could be years away from now." Yue said. Nodoka decided that they were right and she went to find Negi. However, he was already in a room with Ayaka when she asked to talk with him.

"So, what is it Ayaka?" Negi asked. Ayaka shut the door and turned to Negi with a smile on her face.

"Professor. I was just wondering...about us." Ayaka said. Negi blushed bright red and he gulped. As Ayaka slowly approached him, Negi slowly backed away.

"Wh...what's going on Ayaka?" Negi asked, showing a timid face. Just outside, Nodoka was looking around for Negi and she could him whimpering in a room.

"Professor?" Nodoka thought. Meanwhile, Ayaka had her hands on Negi's face and she looked at him. She closed her eyes and leaned towards him. Negi freaked out and broke free of Ayaka. Ayaka looked back at him.

"But professor. I became the flower girl so....maybe we could spend more time together. So, please don't be afraid." Ayaka said. But Negi wouldn't let Ayaka near him and he soon started to run from her. But no matter where he went, Ayaka cut him off. Nodoka tried to open the door but Ayaka had locked the door.

"Oh no. Professor!" Nodoka shouted. Just then, Asuna and Yue arrived. Asuna tried to open the door but she noticed that it was locked. Inside, the three of them could hear Negi yelling "Help me!" as loud as he could. Asuna told Yue and Nodoka to back up for a second. Just then, Ayaka had finally caught Negi and she looked at him.

"Oh no. Anyone....help me." Negi said in a small scared voice. With one of her powerful kicks, Asuna broke the door down and it hit Ayaka! She looked dazed and fainted. Asuna, Yue and Nodoka all gathered by Negi and Yue lifted the door off of Ayaka. Ayaka had birds chirping around her head.

"Why does this happen to me?" Ayaka asked in a complete daze. While Yue helped Ayaka out of the room, Asuna left Nodoka alone to talk to Negi. And when they came back, Nodoka was feeling much better.

"So how'd it go?" Asuna asked. Nodoka told her that Negi said that she shouldn't be afraid of her wedding day and that he hopes that she finds someone great. Yue said that she was glad that Nodoka got this out of her system. Just then, Rose came in and told them that the wedding was about to take place. And with Nodoka filling in as Ayaka's replacement, the wedding went off perfectly.

"Oh. That's so sweet!" Chizuru cheered. Fuka and Fumika were crying tears of joy and they blew their noses. Kaede and Chachamaru clapped for the happy couple and Jennifer joined in. Evangeline however did not join them and she was outside looking at the sky. All of this talk of weddings and love was making her think of Nagi again and she had to get some air.

"It's too bad Evangeline missed this." Satomi said. Chachamaru said that Evangeline didn't care if she missed it or not. After the ceremony, Rose prepared to throw her bouquet behind her to the others. And when she did, the person who caught it wasn't trying to catch it. And it was Nodoka herself.

"Oh my." Nodoka said sounding scared again. She blushed bright red as she held the bouquet in her hands. She soon fainted, causing Yue to groan.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	10. Ch 10: Julie's Beliefs : Part 1

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 10: Julie's Beliefs - Part 1_**

All was jolly and happy at Nekane's home as the sun was shining above. The girls were all eagerly overfilling with holiday cheer. The only two not with them was Asuna and Evangeline, working for the orphanage. In her room, Julie and Jennifer read a book together. The book was Jennifer's old book, titled "Twas the Night Before Christmas" in gold letters.

"To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall. Now dash away, dash away, dash away all." Jennifer read as Julie sat by her side.

"Wow Jennifer. Your reading really improved." Julie said. Jennifer chuckled.

"Well, that's what it's like when you have friends like the girls in Class 2-A." Jennifer said. Julie asked if Santa was ever real, hearing the girls mention him before.

"Santa? Of course he's real. I saw him. Twice even!" Jennifer said. Julie gasped.

"Really?! That's so cool!" Julie shouted. Jennifer smirked.

"Maybe we'll see him this year. I bet that would be cool." Jennifer said. Just then, the girls heard Nekane calling from downstairs. They rushed downstairs as Nekane was bringing out a tray of gingerbread cookies from the oven.

"The cookies are ready girls. You want to help decorate them?" she asked. The girls nodded and Nekane could easily tell, seeing both of them smiling.

"All right. Let me just find the frosting and we can get started." Nekane said. As she searched, Chisame passed by while adjusting her lenses.

"Hi Chisame." Julie waved. Chisame glanced at Julie but then just walked off. Jennifer sighed.

"Don't worry about her. That's how she usually is." Jennifer said. Julie figured so, giving a slight shrug. Anya was outside, throwing snowballs against Fuka, Fumika and Kaede. Anya threw one at Kaede, but Kaede was quick to strike, avoiding Anya's snowball completely and nailing her with her own.

"Sorry Anya. But you'll never be able to hit someone like me if that's the best you've got." Kaede said. Anya groaned.

"This isn't fair. Why aren't you on my team anyway?" Anya asked. Fuka chuckled.

"Because, don't you remember? We agreed for two on two. So you got paired with Fumika. Remember?" Fuka asked. But as Fuka was boasting, Fumika was sneaking up from behind. Anya gave a wink, signaling to her.

"Yeah. Come on. When are you guys going to strike back? You've hardly hit us." Kaede asked. Without a warning, Fumika suddenly threw two snowballs and nailed both girls in the back of their heads.

"Whaddya say now Kaede? We got you!" Fumika exclaimed. Kaede and Fuka sighed, figuring their gloating got the best of them. Back inside, Julie and Nekane were decorating the cookies as Jennifer put on gum drops for eyes.

"Like this?" Jennifer asked. Nekane nodded.

"Yes. There we go. Another one done." Nekane said. With this cookie, the three of them had already done half the bake sheet. But as Jennifer reached for another, Julie turned to Nekane.

"Nekane? I....I know this sounds strange. But....do you believe in Santa?" Julie asked. Jennifer sighed.

"Come on Julie. Not that again." Jennifer said. Nekane chuckled.

"Well, maybe I do. But I think the question is if you believe in him." Nekane said. Julie turned away, blushing bright red and shifting her gaze away.

"Oh come on Julie, I just told you what happened to us last Christmas. Do you not believe us or something?" Jennifer asked. Julie shook her head.

"No. It's not that I don't believe you or nothing. It's....It's just...." Julie stuttered. Nekane peeked down at Julie's face and began to think.

"Sheesh Julie. If you keep feeling that way, it might be hard for you to believe anything." Jennifer groaned. Just then, Nekane had an idea.

"I think I know someone who can help. I heard that Santa was actually going to be appearing at the shopping center downtown today and maybe....you girls would like to go see him." Nekane suggested. Jennifer and Julie both smiled.

"Yeah. That would be great. We can tell Santa what we want for Christmas too." Jennifer said. Nekane chuckled.

"Then....I'll ask Negi if he can take you. I want to make sure to finish the cookies before I forget." Nekane said. Jennifer figured that was fine and the two girls rushed off to find Negi. Telling him everything, Negi agreed to bring the girls down to the square. Upon arrival, they saw other people with their children.

"I guess we'll have to wait girls. Maybe you'd like to look around the stores?" Negi asked. Jennifer and Julie glanced at one another.

"Fine by me. How about it Julie?" Jennifer asked. Julie figured it was all right and nodded. They walked into the nearby store, seeing Christmas decorations all around them.

"Wow. Just look at this place. It's so beautiful." Julie said, looking around at everything. Negi picked up a basket and started to browse. As they strolled, they didn't expect to run into Asuna and Evangeline, browsing the boxed goods.

"Asuna? Evangeline?" Negi asked. Asuna gasped.

"Negi? Whoa. What an odd coincidence that you're here." Asuna said. Negi figured the same thing. Jennifer asked why Evangeline was down here too.

"Hmph. Catherine asked us to go grocery shopping for the kids at the orphanage. I tell you, being surrounded by all those kids makes me feel sick." Evangeline said. Asuna groaned.

"Yeah. THIS is the work attitude I've been having to put up with as Evangeline's working buddy. You can tell how enthusiastic she is." Asuna said. Evangeline groaned.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you two will be working well together. Right?" Julie asked. Negi and Jennifer slightly chuckled.

"Well, why are you guys down here?" Asuna asked.

"We came to see Santa. But there's so many people out there that we came in here until the line died down." Negi said. Asuna looked out the front windows and could see the line.

"Yeah. Good idea." Asuna said. Negi also whispered to Asuna that Julie was having a hard time believing in Santa also, the real reason they came.

"Oh." Asuna whispered. Julie looked away, figuring Negi was talking to Asuna about Santa.

"Uhh...don't get discouraged Julie. You'll get to see Santa. I guarantee it." Asuna said. Julie looked up at Asuna.

"I hope so." she said. But as time marched on, the line didn't seem to shrink as more people came and lined up. And each time Julie thought now was a good time, her friends had to disagree. And the more she waited, the more Julie's smile turned to a frown. By the time afternoon came around, Julie lost all hope.

"This was a bad idea. Maybe we should just go home." Julie said. But just as they were leaving, Jennifer pointed out that everyone seemed to be leaving.

"Well Julie, now is your chance." Negi said. Julie gulped and slowly approached the perching Santa. But as she did, he got up and left. The store clerk came out and thanked Santa for coming. Julie gasped.

"Wait! Where's Santa going?" Julie asked.

"Oh. His time today is over. But don't worry. He'll be back in a couple of days." the store clerk said. Negi and Jennifer gasped, looking at a tear eyed Julie.

"Julie....I...." Jennifer said. But Julie looked away and started to run. Jennifer tried to grab Julie, but missed.

"Julie! Wait! Come back!" Negi called. But Julie only continued to run, not stopping for an instant.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	11. Ch 11: Julie's Beliefs : Part 2

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 11: Julie's Beliefs - Part 2_**

Soon, within the hour, Julie was all alone on the streets of Wales. She had earlier fled from the shopping center after failing to meet Santa, whom she had trouble believing in. She finally stopped to catch her breath, leaning against a wall.

"What...What am I going to do? I want to believe my sister. But...oh. I don't know what to do." Julie thought. Surprisingly, she was resting in the alley that Chachamaru found Jennifer in.

"Jennifer must hate me right now. I was so upset that I didn't get to see him that I ran away." Julie thought. As she stood there, everyone else around her passed by, not noticing her at all. Back at the center, Jennifer groaned.

"Oh man. I can't believe Julie just ran away like that. As if waiting for that long was bad enough." Jennifer said. The clerk deeply apologized for upsetting Julie.

"It's not your fault. But thank you anyway. Come on Jennifer. We better find her." Negi said. Jennifer nodded and joined Negi in tailing after her sister. Back at the orphanage, Evangeline and Asuna were busy putting the food away.

"There we go. That's everything." Asuna said, setting the milk in the fridge.

"Thank you girls. You're welcome to a break now if you'd like." Catherine said. The girls thanked her and took a seat at the table.

"Finally. I keep thinking our break time would never come." Evangeline sighed. Asuna smirked.

"You just aren't used to this kind of work yet." Asuna said. Evangeline groaned.

"Better watch it Kagurazaka. Or I'll just stand up and leave." Evangeline said. Asuna huffed, suddenly hearing her cell phone ring.

"What the? Who'd be calling...Negi?" Asuna asked, seeing "Negi" on her phone's screen.

"Hello? What? She did what?" Asuna exclaimed. Negi was on the other end, explaining everything that happened earlier.

"What is it now? Is your professor losing his wits again?" Evangeline asked. Asuna focused on speaking with Negi, ignoring Evangeline. When she hung up, she turned to Evangeline.

"We've got problems. Julie ran away. Something happened at the center and..." Asuna said. Evangeline gasped.

"Wait. Isn't Julie one of the girls that was from here? And isn't she Jennifer's sister?" Evangeline asked. Asuna nodded.

"Come on! We've got to find her!" Asuna shouted, grabbing and dragging Evangeline along. In town, Julie was slowly walking along the sidewalk. She looked in the store windows, seeing displays of Santa galore. She also saw more people dressed as Santa.

"What? But how...?" Julie thought. She figured the Santa she saw with Negi wasn't the real one. She sighed.

"Great. Now I just realized I was going to miss seing a fake Santa. Was Nekane teasing me?" Julie thought. She contined to walk on, not wanting to look at anymore Santa Claus fakes. But as she walked on, Negi and Jennifer were searching frantically for her.

"Julie! Julie!" Negi called.

"Julie! Come on! If you can hear me, say something!" Jennifer exclaimed. But they heard nothing but a gentle wind gust. Jennifer sighed.

"It's all my fault Negi. I tried to get Julie to believe in Santa. But I feel like I was failing at that." Jennifer said, starting to sniffle "Some big sister I am." But as Jennifer started to cry, Negi patted her back.

"Don't give up Jennifer. We'll find her. I promise." Negi said. Jennifer sniffled.

"I hope so Negi. I can't imagine what she's doing right now. Being all alone in the cold...just like I was." Jennifer thought. Jennifer continued to call out for Julie as Julie was walking close to the town hall. She looked up at the wreath on the door.

"If Santa doesn't exist, then...what IS Christmas anyway?" Julie asked herself. As she continued to look up, she heard someone approaching from behind. The snow crunching sounded like a person walking through the snow.

"Julie?" a voice asked. Julie turned around to see Nagi Springfield, wearing his jacket over his shoulders.

"Why are you here all by yourself? I heard from Nekane that you went with Negi and your sister to..." Nagi said, cut off by Julie suddenly hugging him. Nagi looked down at Julie and bent down to her eye level, patting the young girl's head.

"Come on. You can tell me. Did something happen?" Nagi asked. Julie continued to sniffle.

"Nagi? Please. Help me. I...I need your help." Julie said. Nagi smiled.

"Well, just tell me what's wrong." Nagi said. The two walked over to a bench and sat down. Julie began telling Nagi about what happened back at the center.

"Ah. I see. That probably was something you didn't need to see, especially at a young age." Nagi said. Julie sniffled.

"Now...I don't know what to do. I mean, does Santa exist or not? It's driving me nuts." Julie said. Nagi patted Julie's head.

"Calm down Julie. You don't need to worry about that. What has Jennifer and the others told you?" Nagi asked. Julie sighed, mentioning again about the stories the others told her about meeting Santa.

"Well, do you believe your friends?" Nagi asked.

"Of course I do. But...it seems ridiculous with what Santa has been capable of. I just wish I could get this worry out of me." Julie said. Nagi chuckled.

"I think I have an idea about how we could help. Have you visited Wales' library before?" Nagi asked. Julie looked up at Nagi.

"Only a few times." Julie said. Nagi figured that the library would be a good place to just unwind and relax. So he brought Julie to the library and showed her the many Christmas story books they had. Many featured Santa Claus, but some others showed Julie about what the real meaning of Christmas was.

"These books are nice. I used to do this with Jennifer when we were at the orphanage." Julie said. She then saw a artist picture of Santa and his reindeer flying across a moonlit sky.

"Santa..." she muttered. She continued to stare at the picture, having flashbacks of when she and Jennifer were orphans still. Each Christmas, Catherine would always tell them that Santa came and left everyone presents. While Jennifer was happy, Julie felt different.

"I know it's hard to grow up and forget about Santa. But...believe me when I say that the jolly old man does exist. I've met him before and so has my son. I know the girls would never lie to you." Nagi said. Julie looked away.

"I bet now...Jennifer's mad at me." Julie said. Nagi looked down and asked how she could think that.

"Is it because you ran away when all your hard fought waiting didn't work out?" Nagi asked. Julie nodded.

"I'm sure Jennifer is out there right now, looking for you. She cares about you and is probably worried sick. You can't feel guilty over things like that. You just needed time to yourself." Nagi said. He then looked out the window behind him and smirked.

"In fact, look behind you." Nagi said. Julie closed the book and looked out the window, seeing a worried Jennifer walking around with Negi.

"Jennifer? Please, I need to rest. Can we stop?" Negi asked. Jennifer looked back.

"All right. You can rest. But...I'm going to keep going. Julie's my little sister and...I..." Jennifer said. Julie continued to watch and saw tears building up in Jennifer's eyes.

"I feel so sorry that Julie wasn't there...with me. If she was with me...last Christmas, I bet I could help her believe in Santa like I do. I...feel so stupid right now. I'm a horrible older sister." Jennifer said. She began to cry, making Julie feel like crying too.

"Come on. She needs you." Nagi said. Julie thanked Nagi and rushed outside. She found Jennifer and hurried over.

"Jennifer!" Julie cried. Jennifer gasped.

"Julie!" she exclaimed. The two girls met in a hug and hugged each other as tight as they could.

"Oh Julie! I'm so happy you're all right! You had me so worried!" Jennifer cried. Julie shed tears just as much as her sister.

"I'm sorry Jennifer! I'm...I'm so sorry!" Julie cried. Just behind Negi, Asuna and Evangeline arrived.

"Negi? Hey, have you...? Julie! She's all right!" Asuna shouted. But as she was ready to rush over, Evangeline stopped her.

"Let them be Asuna. This is a sister thing." Evangeline said. Asuna nodded and stood there with Negi and Evangeline, watching the two girls crying, happy to have found one another. After that, Julie and her friends were on their way back home. Nagi followed along with the others.

"Thank you for taking care of Julie for us father. We're so happy that she's not hurt." Negi said. Nagi chuckled and said it was no problem. But just then, up ahead of them, they saw something shocking. It was Nagi again!

"Oh. Hello there Negi. How are you all?" Nagi asked. Negi and Asuna were speechless. They quickly looked back where Nagi was behind them, but he was gone!

"Whoa! What the? Was...Was that a fraud?" Evangeline exclaimed. Nagi raised an eyebrow.

"What are you all going on about? Who's a fraud?" Nagi asked. Everyone frantically looked around until Julie saw the Nagi imposter.

"Wait! There he...huh?" Julie shouted. But before she could finish, she saw the fake Nagi transform into an old man in red. He gave a wink and then left, leaving a strange trail of glittering lights behind. Julie gasped.

"Was...Was that Santa?" Julie muttered. The others glanced at Julie.

"Julie? Is everything all right?" Jennifer asked. Julie turned to her sister.

"Yeah. It's all right." Julie said. The others continued to wonder why there was a fake Nagi with them, but Julie felt happy. She was happy that the "Nagi" she met had to be the one and only Santa Claus.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	12. Ch 12: A Hanukkah Treat

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 12: A Hanukkah Treat_**

It was December 12th and the girls were all starting to wake up. One of the first to rise was Asuna. That morning, she was on a race with Ayaka to get into the bathroom first. Though neck and neck, Asuna managed to win by tricking Ayaka into thinking she saw Negi and jumped into the bathroom.

"Asuna! You....You big fat cheater! No fair!" Ayaka shouted. Asuna chuckled.

"Sorry Ayaka. You snooze, you lose." Asuna said, sticking out her tongue. Ayaka groaned and laid up against the wall by the door. She listened as Asuna hummed to herself while combing her hair. After combing her hair and washing up, Asuna slipped on her bells and headed downstairs.

"All right Ayaka. You can use the bathroom now." Asuna said. Ayaka groaned.

"Thank you. Now then, I just need to..." Ayaka said. But just as she was going in, the door closed again. The twins had beaten her inside.

"Graahhh!" Ayaka exclaimed. Asuna could hear Ayaka from downstairs, snickering to herself. After everyone awoke and cleaned themselves up, they all went about their plans for the day. Kotaro was set on getting "some" of his Christmas shopping done.

"Uhhh....how can you do that without money?" Setsuna asked. Kotaro snickered.

"How else? Nekane's taking me later on. Ain't that great?" Kotaro said, giving a big cocky grin. Konoka giggled.

"Oh Kotaro. You sure like to take the easy way." Konoka said.

"Yeah. And by "easy" way, he totally means using someone to pay for his presents." Asuna said. Negi saw Carol pass by with a stuffed rabbit in her hands.

"What about you Carol? What are you going to do today?" Negi asked. Carol chuckled.

"Negi, don't you remember? We were going with Asuna and Evangeline to their work site today. Remember?" Carol teasingly said. Negi looked up at Asuna and saw her nod. His face began to blush.

"Oh yes. Silly me. I'm sorry Asuna. It almost slipped my mind." Negi said. Asuna gave a wink and rubbed Negi's head.

"Well, I had a feeling you would. Ten year old twerps can't remember everything, right?" Asuna chuckled. Evangeline just glanced on with a huff. She suddenly heard two people creeping by from behind her, Jennifer and Julie. She quickly glanced at them and her mere sight froze them in their place.

"And just where are YOU two going?" Evangeline asked "You and Chachamaru were coming too, were you not?" The girls slowly glanced at Evangeline and nervously chuckled. They knew words wouldn't get themselves out of this.

"Of...Of course we were." Jennifer chuckled. Evangeline smirked.

"She....She scares me." Julie muttered. Later on, Asuna and Evangeline arrived at work with the others at their side. Catherine welcomed them in and soon, everyone was helping out, all except Evangeline.

"I knew it. She brings Chachamaru and the girls with her and she's lounging around like a lazy slob." Asuna groaned. Negi chuckled.

"Well, I'm still happy that you two get along so well at work. It must be fun having Evangeline as a co-worker." Negi said. Asuna huffed.

"Yeah. Sure. Having fun with Evangeline at work is like walking across a trail of broken glass bare foot with an anvil on your back." Asuna groaned. Evangeline just glared at Asuna and huffed.

"See what I mean?" Asuna asked. Just then, Catherine came in with a new girl at her side. This was someone Asuna and Evangeline had not seen much of during their time working here.

"Hey Catherine. Who's she? I don't think we've seen her." Asuna asked. Catherine looked down at the young girl, who ducked behind her legs.

"This is Ariella. And we were just setting up for her special time of year." Catherine said. Ariella was a small 9 year old girl with light tan skin, yellow hair in a ponytail and clear green eyes.

"Heh. Let me guess. You guys getting the Christmas tree ready and everything?" Asuna asked. Ariella looked up at Asuna and shook her head.

"No? Then...what do you mean by her "special time of year" Catherine?" Negi asked. Catherine invited everyone into the next room and around them, they saw strange things. There were a few streamers, a banner with strange markings, small wooden blocks and a candle holder sitting on a table.

"Wait. I don't get it. What's with the candles? Is it a special evening or something?" Asuna asked. Catherine glanced at Ariella before letting her walk off by herself.

"Well, you could say it's more like a few special "days" for little Ariella. You see, she doesn't celebrate Christmas like the rest of us do. She celebrates a different holiday." Catherine explained. When Asuna asked what she celebrates, Negi only had to look at the candle holder to guess.

"Oh. I know! Ariella must celebrate Hanukkah." Negi said. The girls glanced at Negi.

"Hanukkah? What the heck is Hanukkah?" Asuna asked. Catherine and Negi told the girls all about their known knowledge of Hanukkah's history. Asuna heard of the manorah and everything else.

"Wow. So, that little oil actually lasted for that many days? That is a miracle." Jennifer said. Catherine nodded.

"Little Ariella loves Hanukkah so much. But sadly, she is the only child at the orphanage who celebrates this holiday. So, each year, I celebrate it with her so she does not feel so lonely." Catherine said. Asuna looked down at Ariella.

"I can probably imagine how that feels. Being all alone for the holidays." Asuna said. Ariella sat alone at her table, spinning the dreidel in front of her.

"Hey. Catherine? How long does Hanukkah last for?" Julie asked.

"Well, Hanukkah lasts for a whole week. Today is only the first day, but each day, those who celebrate Hanukkah receive presents. One for each night that the menorah stayed lit." Catherine said. Asuna whistled while Evangeline actually seemed to be taking interest.

"Master? Are you thinking what I believe you are thinking?" Chachamaru asked. Evangeline turned to Chachamaru and gave a nod.

"I guess I was thinking the same thing Evangeline. Catherine? Would it be all right if we could celebrate Hanukkah with Ariella?" Asuna asked. As soon as Asuna asked, Catherine smiled.

"That would be lovely. I'm sure Ariella would appreciate it. Well, why don't you all sit here with Ariella while I get her lunch?" Catherine asked. Negi thanked Catherine and then took their places by her at the table. Ariella looked at the others sitting at her side.

"Hey Ariella, remember us? Julie and Jennifer? We wanted to celebrate Hanukkah with you. Isn't that cool?" Julie asked. Ariella still remained silent.

"But...I thought you....you celebrate Christmas, don't you?" Ariella nervously asked. Asuna chuckled.

"We do. But we wanted to celebrate your holiday with you also. It's no fun sharing the holidays alone, right?" Asuna asked. Ariella shook her head.

"Thank you." she said. Jennifer asked what exactly people do on Hanukkah and Ariella was able to speak of some of her favorite activities on Hanukkah, one of which included the dreidel.

"Hey. These look kinda cool. How do you play?" Asuna asked. Ariella smiled and said she knew how to play. As Catherine was making Ariella's lunch, she could hear everyone having fun in the other room. A little while later, she came in to find Ariella playing dreidel with the others.

"All right. My turn." Asuna said. She spun her dreidel, hoping to earn something from the pot. But she ended up losing a piece.

"Oh man!" Asuna groaned. The others chuckled as she shifted one of her game pieces into the center. Their game pieces were chocolate coins that Ariella had from Catherine for dessert. Catherine was happy to see Ariella smiling.

"Your turn Ariella." Negi said. Ariella took her dreidel and gave it a spin. She wound up winning the pot.

"Whoa! Way to go Ariella!" Julie cheered. Ariella laughed as Asuna groaned, looking at her dreidel.

"I swear....mine must be rigged." Asuna groaned. Negi and the others chuckled.

"Or perhaps you just have bad luck." Evangeline said. Asuna mumbled to herself.

"Come on. Let's play again. This is really fun." Jennifer said. But just before they play again, Catherine brought Ariella her lunch.

"So, are you having fun?" Catherine asked. Ariella nodded.

"We're having so much fun. I'm glad they could join me." Ariella said. Asuna also said she was happy that they joined in too.

"Oh. I remember I have some music that Ariella loves to dance to. Would you like to hear?" Catherine asked.

"Oh. Yes please. That would be wonderful. Wouldn't it?" Negi asked. The others nodded as Catherine began to play it. It was special Hanukkah music and everyone was soon up and dancing with each other.

"Wow. I never knew Hanukkah was this much fun. We should tell the others about this." Asuna said. The only ones not dancing were Evangeline and Chachamaru. But Evangeline suddenly felt Jennifer grab her hand.

"Come on Evangeline! Dance with us!" Jennifer shouted. Evangeline groaned.

"Jennifer, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't dance?" Evangeline asked. Jennifer chuckled.

"Please? For Ariella?" Jennifer asked. Evangeline was about to reply before being yanked out of her seat by Jennifer.

"This is going to end badly." Evangeline thought. She was soon dancing with the others, but she ended up tripping on her own two feet. Asuna laughed.

"Well, aren't YOU graceful Evangeline?" Asuna teased. Evangeline growled.

"Oh shut up." she muttered. Asuna just continued to laugh at Evangeline and Ariella watched. The more she shared her holiday with the others, the more she smiled. Catherine was so happy to see Ariella smile that she couldn't help but smile. They even got to see Catherine light the first candle on the menorah and they all said a prayer. But when it finally came time to go, the others were sad to leave, all except Evangeline.

"Don't worry Ariella. We'll be back tomorrow. Okay?" Asuna asked. Ariella nodded and waved goodbye to her friends. That night, Negi and Asuna shared their experiences with the others. And the next day, when Asuna and Negi returned with a special surprise for Ariella, she had seen more of Asuna's classmates with her like Sakurako, Yue and Nodoka.

"We heard about the holiday you celebrated and wanted to see what it's all about. May we?" Yue asked. Ariella was a little surprised to meet Asuna's other friends. But all she could do was smile.

"Yes." she said. Asuna smiled and welcomed the others to the back.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	13. Ch 13: The First Christmas Miracle

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 13: The First Christmas Miracle_**

Late one evening, Asuna was in her room. She and Negi were both reading the story of "The Little Drummer Boy" in bed. Outside, the snow was gently falling down.

"Wow. I didn't think this story was so neat." Asuna said.

"Yes. It truly is. To think, before we born, this magical tale actually happened." Negi said. Asuna saw the clock and just noticed the clock read 9:21 pm.

"Oh geez. Come on Negi. It's getting late." Asuna said. She closed the book and set it down.

"But Asuna, we're not finished." Negi said. Asuna chuckled.

"Hey. Even little kids like YOU need their rest." Asuna sneered. Negi looked at the clock and figured it would be best. Asuna yawned and stretched her arms before tucking herself into bed. And right by her side was Negi.

"Good night Negi." Asuna mumbled before drifting off. Negi smiled and wished good night to Asuna also. In Asuna's dream, the scenery was ancient Bethlehem. In a run down shack, there was young Asuna fast asleep in rags. Just then, another girl came over to her and woke her.

"Asuna? Asuna! Wake up." the girl called. Asuna mumbled and awoke, still in a daze.

"Huh? Who...Who's there?" Asuna mumbled. She looked and saw a young Konoka gazing at her.

"Oh....hi Konoka." Asuna said "What's up?" Konoka told Asuna that there was a wedded couple out in the streets that needed help.

"So?" Asuna groaned, rolling to the side. Konona groaned.

"Come on!" Konoka shouted. She grabbed Asuna by the arm and yanked her outside.

"What the?! Hey!" Asuna shouted. She broke free of Konoka once she got outside and looked around.

"So? Where are they?" Asuna groaned. She looked up and saw it was still late evening.

"In fact, why did you wake me up when that glowing sphere thingy isn't up yet?" Asuna asked. Konoka asked if Asuna meant the sun, but just saw her fall asleep again. Konoka groaned.

"Asuna...." Konoka sighed. Just then, Konoka heard the faint sound of someone talking and roused Asuna again.

"Now what?" Asuna groaned. They both looked up the street and saw a young man and woman speaking with the man who ran the inn.

"Hey. Isn't that the inn manager?" Konoka asked. Asuna mumbled.

"Come on. Let's go." Konoka said, pulling Asuna slowly along behind her. By the time Asuna finally woke up, they were able to fully hear the conversation.

"Please sir, do you not have any space available?" the woman asked. The manager sighed.

"I'm really sorry miss. But all of our rooms are taken and there isn't a single space left." he said. The woman sighed.

"It is all right. Thank you." the man said. The manager nodded and closed the door. Asuna and Konoka watched as the two walked past.

"What are we going to do Joseph? If we do not find somewhere to bear our child, then he'll...." the woman said. Joseph gently hugged her.

"Do not worry Mary. We will find somewhere. Please hold on." Joseph said. Konoka watched on saddened as Asuna scratched her head.

"Joseph? Mary? Where have I heard their names before?" Asuna thought before pulling up a blank. Konoka called to the couple.

"Who are you young one?" Mary asked.

"My name is Konoka and this is my friend Asuna. We...We might know somewhere where your baby can be born." Konoka said. She took Mary's hand and asked her to follow them. Asuna groaned.

"Do we have to Konoka?" Asuna asked. Konoka looked back and groaned quietly. Asuna sighed and helped Konoka lead Mary and Joseph to the stable nearby where they lived. The stable owner kindly took them in and led Mary towards a soft bed of hay. Asuna watched, but quickly left with Konoka once she was starting to give birth.

"Oh man! That...That's just sick!" Asuna gagged. She covered her eyes as Konoka tried not to look. But once all the "disturbing" parts were over, something shiny caught Asuna's eyes in the sky above.

"Hey....Konoka. Look." Asuna said. But Konoka didn't want to.

"Why not?" Asuna asked.

"Asuna! You are NOT getting me back in there!" Konoka exclaimed. Asuna groaned and turned Konoka's gaze to the sky. They both saw a star twinkling brightly over their heads.

"Wow. Look at that star. It's shining so bright." Konoka said. Just then, they noticed everyone else in town was coming out to the stable.

"Heh? What gives?" Asuna asked. When everyone else went in, Asuna and Konoka squirmed their way in. They saw a small baby boy in Mary's arms. The young baby was crying softly.

"Oh. Asuna, isn't that beautiful? She had her baby." Konoka said. Asuna took one look and smiled.

"Yeah. He is kinda cute." Asuna said. She looked around for something and saw that there really wasn't anything she could give for a gift.

"Asuna? What are you doing?" Konoka asked. Asuna nervously chuckled.

"Well, I thought since we helped them out, we should give them a gift to celebrate their baby's birth...or something like that." Asuna said. Konoka thought that would be hard since they were poor themselves. But just then, Konoka saw Asuna try and give a handful of hay to Mary as a gift.

"Here you go Mary! Maybe the little guy would like to....yak!" Asuna yelped as Konoka grabbed her and yanked her back. The two went back to their "home" and Asuna gagged a bit.

"What was that for?! You could've choked me." Asuna groaned. Konoka growled.

"Asuna. You can't give hay to someone who just had a baby! That's for horses!" Konoka shouted "Don't you have any BETTER ideas?!" Asuna sighed.

"Konoka? Face it. We're poor. There's nothing we can give that kid." Asuna said. Konoka looked down, depressed at the fact. The two decided to sit outside as soon, even three wise kings came to visit the child.

"Okay. You've got to be kidding me. How did THEY know about this?" Asuna asked. Konoka sighed.

"Asuna? Isn't there anything we can give to them? I feel so worthless right now." Konoka said. Asuna sighed also. But just then, Asuna remembered something.

"Wait. Maybe..." Konoka said. She headed back inside and when she came out, she had a small drum under her arm. It was worn out and it seemed ready to break apart.

"A drum?" Konoka asked. Asuna nodded and told her to watch.

"Watch what?" Konoka asked. Together, the two entered and passed by the other visitors. They all praised the child and petted his small head. Asuna and Konoka stopped a few paces from the manger.

"Uhhh....we wanted to give a gift as well. Actually, I....I was wondering if anyone wants to hear a little tune." Asuna said. Mary and Joseph smiled at one another as Mary gently picked up the small baby.

"We would love to Asuna." Mary said. Asuna gulped as she saw the baby's eyes staring at her.

"All right. Uhh...oh great. I forgot my drum sticks." Asuna said. Luckily, Konoka found two sturdy sticks and gave them to Asuna.

"Thanks Konoka." Asuna whispered. Everyone fell silent as Asuna began to play gently on the drum. Asuna watched the baby's expression, hoping this wouldn't scare the child. However, the more she played, she saw the baby smile. Konoka could see it too.

"Asuna, look. He's smiling." Konoka said. Asuna nodded and continued playing. Konoka added him with gentle singing. Together, the two were soon humming the "Little Drummer Boy" carol. All the while, the baby continued to smile.

"Look at that Mary. Our baby is smiling. What a wonderful gift girls. Thank you so much." Joseph said. Asuna smiled and kept playing. But as she played, she suddenly thought she saw Negi's face on the baby.

"What the....? Negi?" Asuna asked. In real life, Asuna was mumbling about Negi before she woke up. She looked out and saw the sun glistening against the snow on the window frame.

"Oh. It's morning." Asuna said. But as Asuna started to fall back asleep, no one noticed the same drum from her dream sitting behind her bed.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	14. Ch 14: Ayaka's True Heart

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 14: Ayaka's True Heart_**

The next day, Ayaka was the first to wake this time. And her morning couldn't be so peaceful. She read her favorite magazine as she sipped from a tea cup.

"Ah. What a pleasant morning. Just sitting at the table, reading while sipping tea and NO monkey brains like Asuna to disrupt my focus." Ayaka thought. But as she took another sip, she heard something that sounded like caroling.

"What's that? Who would be singing at this hour?" Ayaka asked. She went upstairs and could hear the singing coming from Fuka and Fumika's room.

"Oh geez. Not Fuka and Fumika." Ayaka groaned. She opened the door, abuptly interrupting Fuka and Fumika's caroling.

"Ayaka? What's up?" Fuka asked.

"Why are you guys singing at this time of morning? It's not even the afternoon. Besides, I'm trying to read downstairs if you know what I mean." Ayaka said. The twins just glanced at one another and shrugged.

"Uhhh....sorry?" Fuka asked. Ayaka sighed and asked them to please just keep the caroling down a notch.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry Ayaka. We were just practicing." Fumika said. Ayaka then left to head back down to the kitchen. But when she did, there was Asuna in her seat eating breakfast.

"What the?! Why are YOU in my seat Asuna?!" Ayaka shouted. Asuna huffed.

"I didn't see your name on this chair Ayaka. What's the matter? Just because your butt might've been in this seat before doesn't make it YOUR seat." Asuna said. As she continued eating, Ayaka growled.

"At least tell me what you did with my magazine and my tea?" Ayaka asked. Asuna glanced at Ayaka and pointed to the den, showing she moved them to the smaller table.

"Well, I suppose that is all right." Ayaka said. She went into the other room to continue reading. But soon enough, everyone was up and their noise was pestering Ayaka.

"Great. There goes a perfect morning." Ayaka muttered. But the annoyances didn't stop. Soon, all the ruckus around the house caused Ayaka to just want to get out of the house.

"That's it! Until your racket can settle down, I'm going for a walk. And when I get back, I hope it's queit." Ayaka said. She then closed the door and stormed off. Asuna watched from the nearby window.

"Guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Asuna said. Ayaka walked downtown and was soon trying to destress herself from everything that happened.

"I swear....sometimes, I wish I never was apart of that class of lunatics." Ayaka groaned, rubbing her head. She sighed and continued to walk, unintentionally bumping into another girl.

"Ow! Hey! Watch it you!" Ayaka shouted. The other girl groaned and glared at Ayaka.

"You're the one that walked into me you shouting lunatic!" she shouted. Suddenly, both girls gasped when they saw each other's faces. Ayaka and the girl both had long blonde hair but as Ayaka had blue eyes, the girl had chestnut colored eyes.

"Oh. Uhh...hi there. You look.....uhhh....nice." Ayaka said. The other girl stuttered.

"Uhh...yeah. You too." she said. Both girls giggled and looked away from one another. They kept their eyes apart until Ayaka felt brave enough to say something.

"My name's Ayaka Yukihiro. Who are you?" Ayaka asked. The girl stuttered a bit before her eyes met Ayaka again.

"Oh me? My name's Lily. A pleasure." Lily said, extending her hand. Ayaka shook her hand, making a new friend.

"Sorry about before. I guess that....I...I wasn't looking where I was going." Lily said. Ayaka chuckled.

"No. No. It was my fault. I was just....really frustrated at my classmates from homeroom." Ayaka said. Lily gasped.

"Wait. You have an annoying class? Me too!" Lily shouted. Ayaka gasped.

"No way! We're...We're just like twins!" Ayaka shouted. Both girls laughed and they could easily tell they met someone they would like. They were soon hanging out with one another for the rest of their time in town. They went to a clothing boutique, they ate lunch together and even enjoyed listening to the carolers around town.

"So, what about your class makes YOU annoyed?" Ayaka asked. Lily huffed.

"My classmates are such losers. All they wanna do is talk, talk and talk. Sheesh. It's STUDY hall people. Not "Talk Your Mouth Off" class." Lily said. Ayaka chuckled.

"Well, the class I'm in is, like, over thirty of the most annoying, crazy and messed up girls I ever met. Especially this one I know. Her name's Asuna." Ayaka said. Lily sighed.

"At least you don't have an old fart of a teacher." Lily said. Ayaka snickered, saying she probably lucked out when she spoke of her teacher being Negi Springfield.

"Wait. Springfield? You mean that little kid that is supposed to be living here? No way!" Lily gasped. Ayaka smirked.

"Yes. It's true. He's just one of the sweetest boys you could ever meet." Ayaka said. Lily suddenly looked away and she grinned.

"Well, if we've both got classmates that annoy us, I think I know a way we can finally get back at them for pestering us so much. Want in?" Lily asked. Ayaka chuckled.

"If it means humiliating Asuna, I'm all in sister." Ayaka said. Lily chuckled and began whispering her plan to Ayaka. Meanwhile, Asuna and Evangeline were just leaving for work. But another surprised followed as Sakurako, Kakizaki and Madoka stepped out next.

"What the? Where are you guys going?" Asuna asked.

"Where are we going? Duh. To our new jobs. We got a job being clerks at that super store downtown. You can't expect us to just sleep away our holiday break." Sakurako said. They then started off again, leaving Evangeline feeling a bit confused.

"Well, that was unexpected." Evangeline said. Asuna just shrugged and they were off again. Downtown, Ayaka and Lily were closing in on some of Lily's classmates.

"See them? Those two annoy me the most. Watch this." Lily said. As her classmates passed by, Lily threw a snowball at one of them. It nailed them in the head.

"Ow! Hey! Who threw that?!" the student asked. Ayaka and Lily snickered quietly.

"Oh. That was too precious." Ayaka said. Lily snickered.

"Well, I do stuff worse than that sometimes. But today, I just felt like throwing snowballs." Lily said. Ayaka wished that could work on Asuna, but knowing her, it wouldn't.

"Why? I thought throwing snowballs at people without getting seen was enough." Lily said. Ayaka scoffed.

"Asuna's worse than that. If anything, I'd love to cause her to fall into a frozen lake and freeze her pants right off." Ayaka said. But Ayaka did not know that those words gave Lily her most devious plan. Later on that day, Asuna and the kids from the orphanage were out playing in a snow covered field.

"All right kids. Stay close now. We don't need to lose any of you." Asuna said. All the kids nodded and soon were throwing snowballs, making angels and snowmen. But from a bush, Ayaka and Lily spied.

"Yeah. That's her. Miss Bell head there is Asuna." Ayaka said.

"Well, don't worry. I've got a special surprise just waiting for Asuna. When she gets onto the ice...." Lily said. Suddenly, Ayaka gasped.

"Wait. What about the ice?" Ayaka asked. Lily whispered it into her ear, causing Ayaka to gasp.

"Whoa! Isn't that....a bit extreme?" Ayaka asked. Lily scoffed.

"She really annoys you, right? Well, this is something I would do to anyone as annoying as her." Lily said. Ayaka gulped and looked out at Asuna, skating on the nearby pond. The kids all asked to see Asuna's skating and she couldn't resist. But Asuna wasn't aware that she was skating towards a loose chunk of ice, cut in the shape of a hole behind her.

"Hey! I wasn't serious when I said that earlier! Asuna might drown!" Ayaka shouted. Lily chuckled.

"Don't worry. She won't drown. All we gotta do is wait for her to finally say she'll stop annoying you and THEN we'll fish her out." Lily said. Ayak gasped.

"No!" Ayaka shouted. She suddenly darted out towards the ice and tackled Asuna, causing them to skid across the ice.

"What?! Ayaka! What's the deal?!" Asuna shouted.

"Asuna! You have to get off the ice! It's...It's gonna crack!" Ayaka shouted. Asuna asked what she was asking about before seeing the hole in the ice that she almost skated towards.

"Whoa! Where did THAT come from?!" Asuna shouted. Lily suddenly emerged from the bush, angry and beet red.

"Ayaka! Oh! You totally ruined our prank!" Lily shouted. Asuna glared up at Ayaka.

"Prank? Ayaka..." Asuna growled.

"Asuna...it's not what you think it is. I had no idea!" Ayaka stuttered. Asuna groaned and told Ayaka she had five seconds to get off her, which is just what Ayaka did.

"Ayaka, I don't get it. She annoys you so much at school, but now you just suddenly cared? What's up with that?" Lily asked. Asuna glanced at Lily and then Ayaka.

"Who's she?" Asuna asked. Ayaka sighed and stepped inbetween her and Asuna.

"Lily, what I said before...I didn't really mean it. Sure, Asuna gets on my nerves and I sometime wish she butt out. But...when you get down to it, I don't know who I'd be today without her." Ayaka said. Asuna was a little surprised to hear Ayaka's words, but she smiled.

"Wait. So....you really DO care about her?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. And my whole class likes me too. They're just....sometimes too immature and brattish sometimes that it annoys me." Ayaka said. Lily was surprised by all this.

"That's weird. At school, people always seem to call me the bully. And I'm the class representative of MY class." Lily said. Ayaka chuckled and put her hand on Lily.

"Well, I guess you just need to stop being a bully. Maybe then....you and your classmates can get along." Ayaka said. Lily thought to herself for a moment before taking Ayaka's advice.

"Are...You still wanna be friends?" Lily asked. Ayaka smiled and hugged Lily.

"Sure. We're still friends." she said. Lily smiled and thanked Ayaka, hugging her back. Asuna watched on with a smile, happy that Ayaka was able to stand up for her classmates.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	15. Ch 15: Rose, the Big Sister

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 15: Rose, the Big Sister_**

While Negi and his class were having their Christmas time in the past, we now take a look at the Springfield family in the far future. To this day, Rose cares for and watches over her new baby sister. In her room, Rose was gently cradling her little sister in her arms and looked at her sleeping face.

"Holly, I'm so happy to have a little beautiful sister like you." Rose whispered. From her door, Asuna watched Rose holding her sister.

"Oh. Those two look so cute together." Asuna said. Rose looked back at her mother and smiled.

"This is going to be her second Christmas, right?" Rose asked. Asuna nodded, remembering their first Christmas with her was a few days after she was born. Now Holly was a whole year old.

"Well, even if it's not her first Christmas, I'll make it feel like her first all over again." Rose said. Asuna chuckled and lightly kissed Rose's cheek.

"I know you will Rose." Asuna said. Just then, Asuna heard Negi calling from downstairs that they had to go soon. Kotaro and Madoka were downstairs with him as he slipped his coat on.

"So, where are you two going again?" Kotaro asked. Negi reminded Kotaro that they were do last minute Christmas shopping and needed Rose to watch Holly for them.

"Oh. That's right. Me and Madoka were gonna bring our little kid to see Santa." Kotaro said. Madoka walked over, carrying her young child in her arms.

"Ready Kotaro?" she asked. Kotaro nodded and joined her in stepping out. Negi and Asuna were soon behind them.

"Rose! Just remember to call our cell phones if you need help. All right?" Asuna called. Rose walked to the stairs, looked down at her mother and nodded.

"Don't worry mom. I'll take good care of my sister." Rose said. Asuna chuckled, blew a kiss and then left. After the door closed, Rose went back into Holly's room and set her down in her cradle. She then tucked her under her blanket and turned off the light.

"Sweet dreams." Rose muttered. She then went next door to her room to read. Just as she sat down, her phone ring. The screen showed "Grace" in bold letters.

"Grace? Wow. I didn't think you were going to call back." Rose said. On the other end, Grace chuckled.

"I got your message. So, while your parents are gone, you're stuck babysitting your little sister." Grace said. Rose smiled.

"Well, it's not like I didn't want to. Holly's my little sister and I've got to be a big sister for her." Rose said. Grace asked if Rose needed her to come by and help.

"No. I'm fine. Besides, she's asleep right now. I don't think I have anything to worry about if she's asleep." Rose said. Grace figured Rose would need all the help she could get and said she'd come by.

"All right. Suit yourself." Rose said. They then hung up and Rose looked back to her book. But as she did, she heard something that sounded like crying. It was coming from Holly's room.

"Is that Holly?" Rose thought. She went into Holly's room and found her crying.

"Oh. Don't cry. Don't cry." Rose said. She hurried to Holly's side and started to make funny faces. But that didn't get her to stop.

"Okay. So she's not sad or anything. But why is she crying?" Rose asked. She thought for a moment and figured her diaper must need changing. But when Rose picked her up, she felt the same. So that thought was ruled out.

"Oh man. I don't know what's going on." Rose said. Just then, there was a knock at the door and Rose hurried down to see who it was. It was Grace.

"Grace? How'd you...?" Rose asked. Grace snickered, saying she rode her bike. She saw Holly crying in Rose's arm and snickered.

"I thought you said you wouldn't need help with her." Grace said. Rose sighed.

"I don't know what's going on with her. She's not sad and her diaper doesn't have to be changed. So what is it?" Rose asked. Grace shrugged.

"Maybe she's hungry. Babies cry a lot when it means that." Grace said. Rose suddenly remembered that possibility and groaned. They brought Holly into the kitchen and set her down in her high chair.

"All right. Now where is that bottle?" Rose thought, browsing the fridge. She searched deep in the back and found it. She then handed it to Holly and she took it.

"There. That might stop her crying." Rose said. The girls both watched as Holly was drinking from her bottle and they both thought she was so cute. Afterwards, Rose helped Holly burp and took her back into the living room.

"All right. Now then, how about a little television?" Grace asked, grabbing the remote.

"Please not anything scary. Isn't there a Christmas special on or something?" Rose asked. Grace thought for a moment, flicking through the channels without even looking.

"I dunno." Grace said. Rose set Holly down on her lap and the girls all sat together and watched the first Christmas special Grace could find. They continued to watch for a while until Grace noticed Rose drifted asleep.

"Huh? Rose? Hey! Rose!" Grace called. Rose snorted and woke in a flash.

"Who? What? Where?" Rose asked. She yawned and stretched her arms.

"Did you not get much sleep last night or something?" Grace asked "Don't tell me you're starting that up again. I mean, that's what you did at.....wha!" Rose asked what Grace was surprised about and she pointed at her lap. Holly was gone!

"Gah! Where's my sister?!" Rose exclaimed. The two girls looked at each other and gulped.

"Holly? Holly!" Rose shouted. She hopped off the couch and started to look around the house. Grace soon followed after her from behind.

"Oh man. We must've been sucked into the television so much that she just crawled away!" Grace shouted. Rose sighed.

"This is all my fault." Rose said. Grace groaned and patted Rose's back.

"No it's not. Come on. We've got to find your sister before...." Grace said. But just then, the kitchen phone rang. Rose went to answer it and it was Asuna. She told her that Evangeline would be coming back from her walk in a while to check on them. Rose gasped.

"Hmm? Rose? Something wrong?" Asuna asked. Rose just stood there stuttering before a slap from Grace snapped her back.

"N..N..No mom. Everything's fine. Well, that's great. But I think I hear Holly calling me. Got to go! Bye!" Rose shouted. She then quickly hung up.

"Oh man! We've got to find Holly fast!" Rose shouted. Grace asked why and Rose mentioned Evangeline, causing Grace to gasp.

"Uh oh. I KNOW how that old hag is when she gets mad. You're right. We better find her fast." Grace said. The girls dashed around the house, searching each room carefully and checking every corner. But Holly was nowhere to be found.

"Oh this is bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! BAD!" Rose groaned. Grace rushed by, asking Rose if she found her yet. Rose shook her head and Grace groaned.

"Where is she?!" Rose yelled. Grace grabbed Rose and told her to get a hold of herself.

"We'll FIND her. Just calm down!" Grace shouted.

"But Grace! You don't understand! If I don't find my sister, then Asuna's going to be so upset with me. And I told her I could handle it!" Rose shouted. She then started to shed a few tears and was on the edge of crying. Grace groaned.

"Don't cry Rose. Please, I couldn't put up with it when we were in school." Grace said. But just then, they heard crying. But this crying wasn't coming from Rose. It came from the living room.

"Wait. That voice. I know who cries like that." Grace said. Rose gasped and rushed back downstairs. They peeked inside and saw Holly under the Christmas tree, crying.

"Holly! Oh there you are! Your big sister's here." Rose said, picking up her younger sister. Grace found Holly's binky on the floor and quickly washed it off as Rose gently rocked her, stopping her crying.

"She must've crawled under the tree after you drifted off to sleep. And I bet she cried because she missed you." Grace said. But she took one look at Rose's face and saw that she wasn't in the mood to talk about that now. She was just so happy to have found her younger sister.

"I'm so happy...that you're all right." Rose muttered. She lightly kissed her cheek and the small baby cooed.

"Rosie...." the baby muttered. Rose gasped.

"Grace! Did you hear her?! She...She said..." Rose stuttered. Grace chuckled.

"Yeah. I heard her." Grace said. Rose smiled and hugged her little sister. Grace could see a smile on both of their faces. Later that day, Asuna and the others returned and found Grace sitting in the living room watching television again with Evangeline.

"Grace? Did you come by to help Rose?" Asuna asked. Evangeline shushed her and pointed to the tree. Everyone looked down to see Rose sleeping by the tree. And in Rose's arms was Holly, fast asleep too.

"Oh. Isn't that so cute?" Madoka whispered. Asuna whispered to Negi to get the camera and he quickly fetched it. Asuna then took a picture of the two of them sleeping and had it framed when it was developed. This was a sure sign that Rose and Holly loved each other very much.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	16. Ch 16: The Boy Who Hates Christmas

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 16: The Boy Who Hates Christmas_**

In the past, today was December 18th, meaning Christmas wasn't that far behind for the people of Wales. The ones especially eager to wait for the arrival of this joyous holiday was Class 2-A from Mahora Academy. And today, Kazumi was out in town doing a little shopping.

"All right. Let me see. I got something for the professor, for Asuna, Akira....hmm? Who am I missing?" Kazumi thought, scratching her head. She suddenly remembered Sayo's face.

"Oh! That's right! I have to find Sayo something. But...what do you give a ghost for Christmas?" Kazumi said. As she pondered on, her friend Tina was passing by.

"Huh? Kazumi! Hey!" Tina called. Kazumi looked back and saw her friend rushing over. Kazumi and Tina laughed, meeting in a hug.

"Tina! Great to see you again! Merry Christmas!" Kazumi laughed. Tina giggled.

"Merry Christmas to you too Kazumi!" Tina giggled. Kazumi asked Tina what she was doing all the way out here and she said that it was a snow day at school.

"Really? That's cool. Say, can you maybe help me out with something?" Kazumi asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Tina asked. Kazumi asked Tina if she could help her find a gift for her friend Sayo. Tina asked who Sayo was again and Kazumi explained that she was the ghost from their classroom.

"Oh yeah. Her. Sure. I'd love to help." Tina said. But just then, Tina was hit in the head by a snowball.

"Ow!" Tina groaned. Kazumi gasped.

"Hey! Who's the wise guy that threw that?!" Kazumi shouted before getting hit by a snowball to her face. Wiping away the snow, she saw a young boy glaring at her.

"Hey you! What's the big idea?!" Kazumi shouted.

"Just shut up. Christmas....phooey." the boy grumbled. Kazumi and Tina, planted down in the snow, watched as the boy left.

"Geez. What's HIS problem?" Kazumi grumbled.

"Oh. I'm really sorry. That's Kevin. He's from my school and he doesn't really like holidays that much. I think he hates Christmas more than the others." Tina said. Kazumi looked on.

"Really? Does anyone know why?" Kazumi asked. Tina shrugged, saying he never spoke to anyone else. He often sat alone and did most of his school work alone too, never asking for help.

"Wow. That's just creepy. Well, with the knowledge I have as a reporter, maybe I can get the scoop." Kazumi said, getting that glare in her eyes. Asking which way it was to their school, Tina led Kazumi in that direction. Soon, Kazumi and Tina arrived at the school. They found one of the teachers about to leave before she saw them.

"Huh? Tina? Why are you all the way here sweetie? And who is your friend?" the teacher asked. Tina introduced her to Kazumi and Kazumi went on explaining what Kevin just did to the two of them.

"Oh dear. Not again. He's still like that?" the teacher groaned. Kazumi asked what was going on.

"Well, you see, Kevin has a thing about the holiday season. One day, his parents went out for a while. They never came back." she said. Kazumi and Tina gasped.

"No way. That's cold." Kazumi thought. The teacher nodded, pointing out that since that day, he's hated Christmas so much. He thought it was what took away his family from him.

"Wow. I can't believe it. Someone's gotta talk to that kid." Kazumi said. Tina asked how they were going to get him to listen. Kazumi thought for a minute and got an idea. They went back into town and started searching for Kevin. They found him spray painting grafitti in an alleyway.

"Uhhh....Kevin?" Kazumi asked. Kevin dropped the can and looked up the alley, seeing both of them.

"Busted." Kevin groaned. He began to run, stumbling into a trash can. Kazumi and Tina hurried over and grabbed Kevin.

"Hey! Let me go! What are you doing?!" Kevin shouted. Kazumi groaned, telling Kevin they just wanted to talk. Kevin groaned as he felt Kazumi's grip on his shirt.

"All right. Just let me go." Kevin said. Kazumi nodded and let go of Kevin. Together, the three of them were walking into town together. Despite Kazumi trying to get more information from Kevin, he kept his mouth shut.

"Christmas....phooey." he muttered. Kazumi and Tiina sighed.

"Listen. I know it's hard for you to really get your Christmas cheer going. But don't worry. I'm sure we'll get a smile on your face soon enough." Kazumi said. The boy looked away annoyed as Kazumi was surprised.

"I'm really sorry Kazumi. He's a bit of a handful. He was even this way during class most of the time." Tina said. Kazumi sighed.

"Really? Great. This is going to be harder than I thought." Kazumi sighed. Kevin looked back, asking why they wanted to talk with him anyway.

"Well, we...we heard about your parents." Kazumi said. Kevin froze in his steps, giving off a groan.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Kazumi asked. Kevin nodded, turning around and kicking Kazumi in her ankle.

"Yeowch!" Kazumi groaned. She fell down, clutching her ankle as Kevin fled.

"Kevin! Wait!" Tina exclaimed.

"Leave me alone! You stupid girls!" Kevin shouted. Kazumi and Tina sat there, worried about where Kevin was going. As Kevin ran down the streets, he heard people talking and muttering bad things about him. They all knew of the mean tricks Kevin caused during previous Christmas' come and gone. As he heard them, Kevin's temper rose. He began running faster.

"Everyone hates me! I just knew it!" Kevin groaned. He continued to run until he crashed into a tree. He groaned and fell to the ground, clutching his nose.

"Augh! My nose!" Kevin groaned. Behind him, Kazumi and Tina finally caught up.

"Kevin! Are you okay?" Kazumi asked. She moved away Kevin's hands, seeing tears in his eyes and a bruise on his nose.

"No! Get away from me! Get lost!" Kevin groaned.

"Listen Kevin. If you don't let us help you, your nose could really stay broken." Kazumi said. But Kevin fussed and shouted, trying to get Kazumi to let go.

"Just hold still! This won't hurt. I promise." Kazumi shouted. After that, Kevin froze up. He remembered that's what his mom used to say to him when he got injured. In a flashback, he remembered fussing with his mom after he got a scrape on his knee and it hurt.

"Just hold still sweetie. Let mommy look at it. This won't hurt. I promise." she whispered. After that, Kevin trusted her mom and stood very still, letting her apply ointment and a bandage to his leg. Kevin looked at Kazumi, slowly rubbing the dirt off his face. He could feel how gentle Kazumi was.

"Hey....what.....what's your name?" Kevin asked. Kazumi looked at Kevin and chuckled.

"My name's Kazumi." Kazumi said. Kevin remained quiet, watching as Kazumi tried her best to stop Kevin's nose from bleeding.

"Oh geez. I think we need to find someone to help. I don't know what to do." Kazumi said. He asked Kevin if he felt alright. Kevin nodded and followed by Kazumi's side. She brought him to the doctor and he rested Kevin down in a bed. All of Kevin's time outside made his immune system weak, having no place to live.

"Well, we took an x-ray of your nose Kevin. And it looks like nothing is broken. However, I think it would be pretty smart if you could watch where you're running next time. Okay?" the doctor asked. Kevin nodded.

"Thanks a lot doc." Kazumi said. The doctor thanked Kazumi for bringing Kevin by and left. Kevin looked up at Kazumi.

"Say....uhhh....sorry about what I did to you earlier." Kevin said. Kazumi chuckled, telling him to forget it. She then asked Kevin why he's been so harsh and cold around Christmas time.

"Well, my mom and dad got......got lost and I....never saw them again. Since then, I just felt....I felt so alone." Kevin said. He soon started to cry a little, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh. I see. Well, even though your parents are gone, I'm sure they'd want you to have a great Christmas too. Because, even though they aren't here, the love your parents gave you is nearby." Kazumi said. Kevin asked where and she pointed to his chest.

"Right here. Their love is still within your heart. I bet you're a kind boy. If you showed some of that kindness, maybe you'd have friends that you could call a "family" when Christmas came by." Kazumi said. Kevin glanced at Tina, seeing her nod also.

"If you'd like Kevin, you could have Christmas with my family this year." Tina said. Kevin wiped his nose.

"I'd...I'd like that." Kevin said. Kazumi and Tina glanced at each other, both happy to see Kevin changing. Unknown to all three of them, Brick was watching from afar. He huffed.

"Well, so much for recruiting that little twerp in the gang." Brick muttered before turning away.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	17. Ch 17: Carol's Lovely Visit

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 17: Carol's Lovely Visit_**

We now return from Rose's time back to Negi's time as the next day came. In the den, Carol sat by the fire place as she watched snow come down outside. In her hands was a cup of hot chocolate. From afar, Asuna was watching her with Nekane.

"Hey, what's the deal with Carol?" Asuna asked. Nekane chuckled.

"Didn't I tell you? Carol's mother was coming by for a visit this year." Nekane said. Asuna chuckled.

"Really? That's gotta be a good thing. We get to meet her mom then. When is she coming?" Asuna asked. Nekane took a glance at the clock nearby.

"Hmm. Well, she said she would be here soon. But it's been an hour since she called." Nekane said. Outside, the twins were having a snowball fight around Frosty and laughing as Negi passed by with a young woman.

"Oh. Thank you Negi. I might not have found this place without you." she said. Negi smiled.

"My pleasure. I'm sure Carol can't wait to see you too." Negi said. Carol watched the door open and there stood the young woman. She was Carol's mother, Sonia. Sonia had long dark red hair, teal green eyes and she wore a fur trimmed coat.

"Carol, how are you sweetie?" Sonia asked. Carol started to cry a bit before running to her mother and hugging her tightly.

"Mom! You made it!" Carol exclaimed. Sonia chuckled and hugged Carol.

"I'm so happy to see you too. Just think, we get to spend Christmas together. I bet you're very happy." Sonia said. Carol nodded, smiling from cheek to cheek. Negi watched on with a happy smile as he saw his father across the room.

"Sonia, it's so great to see you again." Nekane said. Sonia thanked Nekane and hugged her too.

"I haven't seen you since you and Carol came by for the summer. You look so great." Nekane said. Sonia looked around at Nekane's house.

"It looks like you haven't changed either Nekane. This room looks exactly the same as when I came here last time." Sonia said. Nekane chuckled and so did Nagi.

"Well, you know what they say. If something works for you, don't change it." Nagi said. Sonia couldn't help but agree. She was also excited to meet the girls Negi has told Carol about so much, especially Asuna.

"I've told the girls you were coming Sonia. They were happy to see you as well." Nekane said. Negi called to the girls and told them Sonia had came. One by one, the girls introduced themselves to Sonia with Asuna bringing up the end.

"So you're Asuna. Oh, it's nice to meet you. Carol said she had fun with you last year. And Negi is right. You do look like my friend Nekane." Sonia said. Asuna chuckled.

"Thanks. So, I hope this doesn't sound rude or anything but...what ever happened to your husband? Carol's dad?" Asuna asked. Sonia looked away, suddenly growing an uneasy face. Ayaka groaned and pulled Asuna's ear.

"You block head! Don't ask THAT!" Ayaka shouted. Asuna growled and pinched Ayaka's cheek.

"What have I told you about yanking on my ear?!" Asuna shouted. Sonia watched as they continued to argue and looked a bit worried.

"She might look like Nekane, but they don't act the same." Sonia thought. Just then, Sonia felt Carol tug at her coat.

"Come on mom. I want to show you around." Carol said. Sonia chuckled and told her they would in a moment. Negi asked Nagi if he felt like taking a nice stroll through town as well. Nagi chuckled.

"Why not? It would be a good chance for some father and son time." Nagi said. Nekane then asked Nagi if he was going out, he would be able to pick something up for her.

"All right. What do you need?" Nagi asked. Nekane whispered it into his ear and he gave a nod.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. So, Negi, shall we?" Nagi asked. Carol looked up at her mom and smiled.

"Hey. Hang on a sec. I've still got a bit of Christmas shopping to do. Can I tag along?" Asuna asked. Ayaka groaned.

"You probably just wanna hear your answer to your rude question, don't you?" Ayaka asked. Asuna groaned and stomped on Ayaka's foot. She looked back at Ayaka trying to hold back her yell. But as for Asuna's request, Sonia thought it would be all right. After zipping up their jackets nice and tight, all five were soon out the door again and going to explore downtown. Out in town, Sonia looked around at all the happy and smiling faces around her.

"I just love how friendly everyone in Wales is." Sonia said.

"Yes. Wales is a very nice place to be this time of year. It looks so magnificent with the snow as well." Negi said. Carol looked around and saw other children playng in the snow.

"So Carol, how has your holiday been so far?" Sonia asked.

"It's the best mom. I'm so happy you let me come and have Christmas with my cousin Negi again." Carol said. Sonia and Asuna both smiled, completely unaware of the other smiling.

"Oh. I heard there was going to be a concert at the park today. Would you like to go Sonia?" Nagi asked. Sonia smiled, saying she would love the idea.

"Okay then. We've got about twenty minutes til then and we're close to the park." Nagi said. As Nagi looked onward, Asuna couldn't help but wonder about Sonia and Carol. She was dying to know why Carol did not have a father.

"Uhhh...So....So..." Asuna stuttered before Nagi called out that they were here. They all saw the snow covered park before them and a large stage in the center.

"I haven't heard carols in a while. Let's hurry." Sonia giggled. Everyone hurried over and took their seats. Asuna sat next to Carol and her mother. Asuna cleared her throat before turning to Sonia.

"Uhhh...Sonia? I know this isn't my place to ask. But, I guess I'm just curious as to what happened between you and Carol's dad." Asuna said. Sonia glanced at Asuna and sighed.

"Not now please. I'll tell you when we're alone." Sonia whispered. After that, the concert was just starting and everyone sat and watched. There was an orchestra, carolers singing and even a little dance number from men dressed as Santa and snowmen. When it was finally over, Sonia spoke with Asuna as Carol went with Negi and Nagi to see the trees.

"Carol's father....he's a good person. However...." Sonia said. Asuna gasped, hoping she wasn't going to say he was dead.

"Oh. No, no no. Carol's father works for a large production company and it was taking up too much of his time. He tries his best to try and be there, but it just doesn't help. Finally, I just thought we needed....some time away. We're still married, but we're just far apart at the moment." Sonia said. Asuna sighed.

"Well, that's a lot different than what I thought. Sorry if I sounded kind of demanding." Asuna said.

"It's all right. It's like a teen your age to ask some questions like that." Sonia said. Asuna glanced at Carol, holding Nagi's hand.

"Is her dad all right?" Asuna asked. Sonia nodded, saying they just spoke a few days ago. It was his idea that she should be with Carol this holiday.

"Good to see he still cares about his little girl." Asuna said. She smiled, happy that Carol still had a whole family.

"I just ever wonder if...if George will ever be able to make it. If he could, for at least one year, it would be a sight to see." Sonia said. Asuna thought for a moment.

"Hmm. Maybe I can help." Asuna thought. When she was alone, she got together with Negi and talked him into helping her get Carol's family together.

"But Asuna, we don't know much about Carol's father. Even I haven't met him." Negi said. Asuna glanced at Carol with her mother.

"Well, we just can't let them stay this way. It's Christmas. And doesn't Christmas "bring families together" and what? Hmm?" Asuna asked. Negi looked on at Carol and he decided he would help.

"All right then. No matter what, let's do what we can to get Carol's family together for Christmas this year. And we've got until Christmas Day to accomplish it. Deal?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded and they pinky swore on their plan.

"Thanks Negi." Asuna said. Negi nodded.

"I would do anything for my cousin Asuna. Let's do our best." Negi said. Asuna nodded before she and Negi returned to join the others again. Later that day, they all returned home and Sonia tucked Carol under the covers.

"Good night Carol. Sweet dreams." Sonia whispered, lightly kissing her cheek. But before leaving, Carol asked her mom if dad would ever be with them for Christmas. Sonia sighed.

"I don't know sweetie. Maybe. Good night." she said, turning off the lights. Carol looked away as she tucked herself under the covers, unaware that Negi and Asuna were watching.

"Don't worry Carol. No matter what, we'll bring your family together." Asuna whispered.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	18. Ch 18: Yotsuba's Merry Feast

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas _**

**_Chapter 18: Yotsuba's Merry Feast_**

At Nekane's house, the girls of Class 2-A went about their day. Yotsuba was in the kitchen, helping Nekane prepare dinner. The smell of delicious food filled the air.

"Okay. This smells good." Yotsuba said, stirring a soup with the wooden spoon. Soon, the smell attracted both twins to the kitchen.

"Wow Yotsuba. That smells so good!" Fuka said, entranced by the smell. Fumika agreed too. Yotsuba chuckled.

"Really? This is really not that big a deal to me." Yotsuba said. Chao chuckled.

"Oh yeah? I have a feeling you should've been helping me at the soup kitchen the first year we came here. They would just love to have you." Chao said. Yotsuma smiled.

"Well, I DO love to cook." she said. Asuna came by, saying she couldn't ignore the delicious smell.

"Come on. It's not like I'm cooking a feast or anything!" Yotsuba laughed. Nekane chuckled.

"You should expect praise Yotsuba. For a girl with skills like you, you're bound to get a lot." Nekane sad. Yotsuba blushed.

"Yeah. But still, they don't have to praise me that much. I'll get a big head." Yotsuba said.

"You're a good person Yotsuba. So I don't think you're gonna get a big head." Asuna said. Just then, they saw the twins sneaking towards the cookies that she and Nekane made earlier, but Yotsuba stopped them by swatting their hands with the wooden spoon.

"Not until AFTER dinner you two!" she teased. The twins groaned.

"And yet she can be so firm when it comes time to actually eat." Asuna thought. When it finally came time to eat, everyone sat around the table and had dinner together.

"All right! Time to eat!" Kotaro cheered. Shade was the first to get food on her plate as the smell was too attracting.

"Yotsuba, your food smells so great." Shade said. Yotsuba smiled and thanked Shade, offering her a crescent. Kotaro, however, was grabbing food around him and stuffing it onto his plate. But before he could eat, Ayaka swatted him in the head.

"You little pig! Don't go grabbing all the food from everyone!" Ayaka shouted. Kotaro grumbled as Asuna snickered. Soon after dinner, everyone picked up the table and thanked Yotsuba for dinner. In her room that night, Yotsuba started to consider what everyone said and Chao's words.

"Hmm. Maybe I should think about helping out at the soup kitchen." Yotsuba muttered before tucking herself under her covers. The next morning, Yotsuba asked Chao if she needed any help as she knew Chao had started her job at the soup kitchen a few days ago.

"Why do you ask?" Chao asked.

"Well, I remembered what you said last night. And I just want to say that....I think I'd like to help out too. If you guys love my food this much, I'd love to see how everyone else feels about it." Yotsuba said. Chao chuckled.

"I was hoping you'd agree. All right then. Come on." Chao said. Yotsuba thanked Chao and quickly grabbed her coat.

"Nekane? Chao and I are going to the soup kitchen. See you later!" Yotsuba called. Nekane nodded and waved to the girls. Suddenly, Kotaro came darting down the stairs with a sled in his arms.

"And where are you going so suddenly?" Nekane asked. Kotaro snickered.

"Where am I going? I'm gonna go sledding! There was a lot of snow out in the park and it's just calling my name!" Kotaro called. He then darted off again, right out the door. Nekane chuckled.

"I think I know what to get Kotaro for Christmas. If he loves to go sledding this much...." Nekane thought, turning back to her work. Yotsuba followed Chao all the way to the soup kitchen. Upon arrival, they already found people taking seats. But this year, it seemed Carol was not Chao's boss. There was a new person at her station.

"I'm here boss!" Chao called. Her boss turned with a smile. Her new boss was a younger woman. She had long indigo hair, turquoise eyes and a warm smile.

"Hello Chao. I'm glad you made it. By the way, who is your friend?" she asked. Chao figured she meant Yotsuba, so she introduced her. Yotsuba gave a small wave.

"Oh. So you're Yotsuba. Nice to meet you. My name is Susan, I'm Carol's sister." Susan said, shaking Yotsuba's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I came down hoping to "spice up" your food a bit." Yotsuba chuckled. Susan chuckled also.

"Well, thank you for taking the time Yotsuba. Okay. Chao? If I can just get you to on cleaning today and Yotsuba? Why don't you see how everyone is doing in the kitchen please?" Susan asked. Both girls nodded and soon went to their work stations. As Chao picked up a broom, Yotsuba took her place in the kitchen.

"All right. Time to get to work." Yotsuba said to herself, pulling up her sleeves. Back at Nekane's home, Nekane and Anya were in the kitchen working on something themselves. They were creating little angels out of paper. Anya wanted to donate some of them to the orphanage Asuna worked at.

"These look really great Nekane. I think Catherine is really going to like them." Anya said. Nekane agreed as she used a marker to draw a face on the angel. She gave it a happy smile. As they worked, Nekane seemed to notice something peculiar about one of the angels that Anya was doing. The face of the one she held looked a lot like Negi.

"Is that supposed to be Negi?" Nekane asked. Anya stuttered before quickly hiding the angel behind her back.

"What?! Uhh....no!" Anya shouted. Nekane chuckled.

"Come on now Anya. Let me see it." she politely asked. Anya sighed and handed the angel to her. She heard Nekane chuckle again when she saw it's face.

"You did a wonderful job on this one. Hey, maybe you can give this to Negi along with the gift you got him." Nekane said. Anya looked away, beginning to blush red and nervously chuckling.

"Yeah. M....Maybe...." Anya said. Nekane smiled. Back at the kitchen, Yotsuba was fast at work. She was working her hardest, making sure the food she worked on would be just right.

"Wow. Look at her go." Susan said. Chao smiled.

"Yeah. That's Yotsuba for ya. She's one hard worker." Chao said. As Chao continued to cook, she looked out at all the other homeless people waiting for food.

"I can't believe there are so many homeless people here in Wales. It's so sad." she thought. Throughout the day, Yotsuba was working her hardest. She was bringing plates out to people just as fast as she was working.

"Whoa. I know Yotsuba is a hard worker. But when did she get this fast?" Chao thought, watching Yotsuba rush back and forth past her.

"Hey Yotsuba. What's with the sudden burst of energy?" Chao asked. Yotsuba stopped for a moment after passing a plate out to another person.

"I don't know. I just feel like really giving it my all this time." Yotsuba said. Chao followed Yotsuba into the kitchen, a but surprised by what she said.

"Whoa. Hold on. You mean you weren't giving it your all when you cooked for us? Oh man. Now I HAVE to taste your food this time." Chao said. She reached for a nearby pot with Yotsuba's soup, but was greeted with a metal spoon to her hand.

"No hands in the pot silly goose!" Yotsuba said. Chao sighed.

"And I thought you only did that to the twins." she said. When it finally came time to eat, everyone said grace and sat down at the tables. Chao looked at Yotsuba, actually seeing her shudder.

"Hey. Are you cold?" Chao asked. Yotsuba shook her head, saying she was actually nervous. Chao's eyes suddenly widened.

"Nervous? You?!" Chao gasped. Yotsuba nodded.

"I guess....cooking for all these homeless people made me want to be the best I could be. And....I guess I'm just a bit antsy." Yotsuba said. Chao sighed and put her hand on Yotsuba's shoulder, saying anything she could make would be great. And that's exactly the kind of response Yotsuba had gotten from the others who tried her food.

"This is some of the best food I've ever had before." a man said. A woman and her child agreed. Yotsuba blushed bright red and smiled.

"So, NOW can I get a try of your food?" Chao asked. Yotsuba gave a nod. When Chao and Yotsuba returned home, Chao couldn't stop talking about "heavenly" tasting Yotsuba's food was then.

"Really? Oh man! I'm starting to wish we were there!" Fuka groaned.

"Yeah! Me too!" Fumika added. Asuna figured Yotsuba's food couldn't have been different than how it's always been.

"Believe me girls. It was. Here, I saved some." Chao said. She passed out bowls of Yotsuba's food to the others and everyone got a taste. Yotsuba grinned as she saw many smiles all around her.

"Sure. My food might not be that big a deal to me. It just felt so good seeing everyone's faces at the soup kitchen." Yotsuba thought to herself. Her food was so good that Susan had invited Yotsuba to be apart of the soup kitchen staff. And Yotsuba couldn't help but agree.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	19. Ch 19: Negi and Asuna's Day Out

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 19: Negi and Asuna's Day Out_**

In the den, Asuna was looking out at the snow gently falling from the sky above. It was close to the final week before Christmas and she was a bit anxious. All she could seem to think about was what Kazumi first asked her on the bus, how she really felt about Negi.

"Man. I can't believe it. It's been almost two weeks....and I can't get what Kazumi said out of my head." Asuna said. She sighed and looked at the calendar by her side. The date was December 19th.

"And with it this close to Christmas, I still haven't gotten the kid anything." Asuna said. She groaned, holding her head with her hand. Negi passed by when he happened to notice Asuna's worry.

"Asuna? Is everything all right?" Negi asked. Asuna glanced back.

"Oh. Hey Negi." Asuna said.

"Asuna, is something wrong?" Negi asked. Asuna sighed.

"Well, I guess. I've.....I haven't finished my Christmas shopping yet. And....I can't think of anything to give anyone for Christmas." Asuna said. Negi looked at the calendar and could easily figure why she was feeling so down.

"Who else do you have to get for?" Negi asked. Asuna sighed.

"Only a few people. But it's nerve wracking enough with Christmas THIS close." Asuna said. Negi paused for a moment and thought, instantly getting an idea five seconds later.

"Asuna? What if I helped you? Would it be all right if I went with you if you are going to go out Christmas shopping again?" Negi asked. Asuna glanced at Negi, growing a little smile.

"Sure. I guess that's all right. Just give me a while to get myself ready." Asuna said. Negi nodded and said he would go see how the others are doing. But as Asuna went back up, the first person she automatically went to was Konoka.

"Konoka! You gotta help me! Kazumi's words have been stuck in my head for weeks and I can't get over them!" Asuna shouted. Konoka asked Asuna what words they were and Asuna said they were the question she asked on the bus ride.

"Oh. If you like Negi or not? Oh Asuna! You're so silly!" Konoka teased. Asuna groaned.

"Look. Just take it easy. You and Negi are best friends, you've been through a lot together. So, I got an idea." Konoka said. Asuna soon had her eyes focused on Konoka, asking her what her "idea" was. Konoka began to whisper it into her ear, causing Asuna to blush bright red.

"You want me to WHAT?!" Asuna shouted. Konoka giggled.

"Why not? Negi doesn't have to know." Konoka said. Asuna sighed.

"FINE. Whatever. This better work." Asuna said. She then went to her room to get her coat. Konoka chuckled.

"Good luck Asuna. You'll need it." Konoka teased. Asuna groaned in the hall, telling Konoka she heard that. Konoka looks away with a giggle. Downstairs, Negi waited by the door for Asuna. He wore his jacket zipped all the way to the top and he also had his snow cap on his head.

"Hmm. I wonder what's taking Asuna so long." Negi thought. Chamo hopped onto Negi's shoulder.

"Hey Negi. You all right bro?" Chamo asked. Negi glanced at Chamo, but before he could say anything, down the stairs came Asuna.

"Sorry Negi. Had a tough time finding my scarf." Asuna said. As she came down, she threw her scarf over her neck one last time before grabbing and tossing Chamo away.

"And you get to stay HOME this time. I don't need to hear your sarcastic mouth!" Asuna shouted. The two then left, leaving Chamo in the garbage can.

"All right. I've seen Asuna act weird. But this is WEIRDER than weird." Chamo said. He hopped out and decided to tail the two. Out in town, Negi and Asuna were walking together as they passed by the shoppers and crowds. Asuna continued to glance down at Negi.

"I can't believe it. What was Konoka thinking? Treat this like a secret date with Negi and see how he likes it. Yeah right." she thought. But she continued to look at Negi.

"Still, I guess Konoka has her "smart" ideas. Plus....me and the kid get along well. So...." Asuna muttered. She slowly reached for Negi and held his hand. Negi blushed a bit as he looked up at Asuna. Asuna looked at him and blushed too, causing both of them to quickly turn away. Chamo watched from the ground nearby.

"Well, well, no WONDER Asuna wanted me gone. She's making her move....the move to win little Negi's heart. I KNEW she couldn't hide it." Chamo sneered. Asuna and Negi looked around at all of the holiday decorations in the windows.

"Oh. Asuna, look at this." Negi said, bringing Asuna's attention to a small display of a baby being born in a manger.

"That's really beautiful Negi. But come on. I've got to hurry and get this Christmas shopping done." Asuna said. Negi nodded.

"I know. But it's always fun to just stop and look, right?" Negi asked. Asuna chuckled.

"Yeah." she said. Asuna figured the best place to go would be the shopping center in downtown. They walked over and took a good look around at the stores, deciding where to go first. Asuna saw a book store and thought that was a good place to find a gift for Negi.

"Hey Negi. How about we start here?" Asuna asked. Negi looked up at the store and a big smile came to his face.

"Oh. Asuna, this is a splendid idea. Maybe I can find something for my father too." Negi said. Asuna chuckled and walked inside with Negi. But behind them, Chamo continued to tail them. The two got to shake the snow off their coats and looked around at all the books. There must've been bookshelf after bookshelf full of books.

"All right Negi. Why don't you take a look around too? Knowing me, I'm probably not gonna take long." Asuna said. Negi asked if she was sure.

"Yeah. I'm positive. Don't worry about it." Asuna said. Negi shrugged, deciding to let Asuna look around by herself. The two went off browsing and Asuna found herself browsing at books only Negi could understand. All the words caused Asuna's head to hurt.

"Too....many.....words...." Asuna groaned. But she rattled her head, remembering she was here for Negi.

"Come on Asuna. It shouldn't be too hard to pick out something for Negi, right?" she thought. She picked out a few books before moving on. As she walked, she found something that caught her interest. She found a few things and quickly paid for them before Negi saw her. She finally rejoined Negi by the front.

"All right Negi. I'm just about half way there. Let's check out the other stores. Okay?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded.

"Okay then. I remember there was a lovely clothing store. I thought I could get Nekane a new dress. Would you be able to help?" Negi asked. Asuna smirked.

"If it's dealing with the ideal look, I'm yer girl." Asuna said. Negi chuckled slighty as he and Asuna left. As they walked, Asuna unknowingly stepped right on Chamo, burying him under the snow.

"Did you hear something?" Asuna asked. Negi looked around and shrugged, saying he couldn't hear anything. They kept going and when they entered the clothes store, Asuna was already looking at some of the lovely clothes around them.

"Oh! Negi! Look at these! They are so cute!" Asuna squealed. Negi nervously chuckled.

"I think coming here might've been a bad idea." Negi thought. But even as Asuna was busy being entranced by all the wonderful clothes, Negi had a good idea about what he wanted to find. He found a long purple gown with white trimmings around the sleeves and collar.

"Nekane will love this." Negi said. He then looked back to where Asuna was and saw she was browsing by herself now.

"Well, I haven't found Asuna anything yet. So, now might be a good time as ever." Negi said. Later on, Negi and Asuna were finished shopping and took a break to have lunch. As they ate, the two got to have a nice and friendly conversation.

"Hey Negi? I've been thinking. We've been on....a lot of adventures before. Right? Ever since....I found out your secret." Asuna said. Negi glanced at Asuna.

"Well, I....I was just wondering. You think we're still gonna be together after I graduate? I mean, what if we don't see each other again and....?" Asuna asked. But just then, Asuna saw Negi put his hand on hers.

"Asuna, I would never forget you. We'll be friends forever. You're a wonderful person and I always loved being with you." Negi said. Asuna suddenly gasped, blushing bright red and fainted.

"Gah! A...Asuna?!" Negi gasped. Asuna had completely mistaken Negi's words for something else. But quick as a flash, Asuna was back up.

"Whoa. Never expected to hear Negi say that. Does this mean....does this mean the kid likes me?" Asuna thought. Negi asked if she was all right and she gave a nod, chuckling a bit and apologizing.

"Sorry Negi. I just....heh. Never mind." Asuna said. As she chuckled, Negi felt like laughing too and soon, the two were laughing together. They were able to finish lunch and then left. And on their way out, Negi and Asuna continued to hold hands.

"Thanks again for coming out with me Negi. I guess....I guess I kinda enjoy doing stuff with you too. We make a pretty good team." Asuna said. Negi nodded, saying he don't know what his class would be like without her. On their walk out of the plaza, they were able to faintly see the ice rink.

"Doesn't that place bring back memories?" Asuna asked.

"Yes. It surely does." Negi said. The two suddenly glanced at each other and smiled, starting to blush a bit. They decided to stay out a while longer and went skating together on the ice rink. And as they were out skating, Asuna was feeling so happy right now. She was glad to have a friend like Negi. And to Negi, he was glad to have Asuna for a friend. From afar, Konoka was coming in with Setsuna.

"You think Hannah is here?" Konoka asked. Setsuna just shrugged. But just then, the girls saw Negi and Asuna out on the ice together.

"Is that....Asuna and Negi?" Setsuna asked. She wanted to go over and ask, but Konoka stopped her.

"Huh? How come?" Setsuna asked. Konoka took one glance at Asuna's smiling face and smiled.

"Let them skate. They look so happy right now." Konoka said. Setsuna saw what Konoka meant and couldn't help but agree. Konoka gave a slight giggle.

"Asuna....you're so silly." she thought, looking at the happy smile on Asuna's face.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	20. Ch 20: Evangeline's Story Time

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 20: Evangeline's Story Time_**

At the orphanage, where Jennifer and Anya were adopted from, Evangeline and Asuna were at work helping Catherine with their daily chores. This time, Evangeline was asked to bring out the garabe. Her only problem was the chill wind blowing outside.

"S....St....Stupid cold...." Evangeline shuddered. She tossed the bag into the can and slammed the lid. She groaned and walked back inside.

"There you are Evangeline. You get that garbage outside?" Asuna asked. Evangeline groaned.

"Yes. I did. I'm going on break now. So DON'T you pester me Kagurazaka." she said. Evangeline then stormed off, causing Asuna to chuckle.

"Someone sure woke up the wrong way this morning." Asuna said. Evangeline took a seat in the kitchen and sighed, trying to warm herself up.

"I swear. I don't know HOW Asuna managed to talk me into this." Evangeline grumbled. She took off her coat and set it down on her chair. She saw a cup of hot cocoa in front of her with a tag. It was from Catherine, saying it was for Evangeline when she came back in. Evangeline smirked.

"Well, I suppose it's all right. Catherine's a nice woman." Evangeline said, taking a sip. She enjoyed the quiet and calm surroundings. But as she did, she felt a slight tug at her shirt. Evangeline looked down and saw a little girl by her side. She appeared to be about six and she beared a spitting resemblance to Evangeline.

"Uhhh....excuse me. Miss Evangeline....ma'am." she said. Evangeline was a little shocked at first to see the child's face, but she eventually came out of it.

"Yes? What is it? I'm on my break." Evangeline said. The little girl looked away, blushing a bit.

"M...My name is Elicia and.....I was....I wanted to ask if you...." she said. Evangeline groaned.

"Spit it out already, will you?" Evangeline asked. Elicia froze up and her whole face started to turn red.

"I was just going to ask if you could please read a story to me and my friends?" Elicia asked, sounding terrified. Evangeline sighed, figuring that she would probably upset her if she refused.

"See? Now was that so hard? Fine. I'll read you a story." Evangeline said. Elicia gasped and smiled.

"Thank you Miss Evangeline. I'm...I'm sorry to have troubled you." she said. Evangeline got out of her chair and followed Elicia to the reading room, taking her cocoa with her.

"She reminds me an awful lot like that girl Nodoka. Besides, I think that if I didn't agree, Asuna would've heard her crying and she would be nagging me to death." Evangeline thought. Once in the reading room, Evangeline sat down at the chair in the center and saw other little children sitting around the chair.

"So, you kids want to hear a story. Do you?" Evangeline asked. The kids nodded as Elicia showed her which one. It was resting on the chair and was titled "Twas the Night Before Christmas" in gold letters on it's dark red cover.

"Oh. This one? Hmm. You figure kids would've heard this story by now." Evangeline said to herself.

"Miss Catherine reads this story to us every Christmas. But, she seems very busy this year. So, would you please...?" Elicia began to ask before Evangeline got her to stop.

"Remember what I said? I'd read you the story. So don't worry about it." Evangeline said. Elicia blushed again, but smiling this time.

"Thanks." she said. Evangeline took the book and sat down in the chair, watching as Elicia sat on her lap. Evangeline quickly asked what she was doing and Elicia said that Catherine lets her sit on her lap when it's story time. Evangeline sighed, turning to a growl when she saw Asuna taking her picture with her cell phone camera.

"Ooh! Don't you look CUTE Evangeline. Just wait until Negi sees this." she snickered. Evangeline groaned.

"I swear Asuna. Sometimes you're just picking on me." she said. Evangeline sighed and opened the book. Asuna wanted to watch this, so she stood up against the wall as Evangeline began to read.

"All right. Let's see now. Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." Evangeline read. She looked down at Elicia's face, smiling as she snuggled close to Evangeline and looked at the words with her.

"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there." Evangeline continued, stopping when she saw a child's hand raise.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Uhh...who's Saint Nicholas?" the young child asked. Evangeline looked away with a sigh.

"Saint Nick is just another name for Santa Claus." Evangeline said. She then looked back at the book, continuing from where she left off. As she did, Catherine passed by and saw her and Asuna.

"Let me guess. Elicia asked Evangeline to read to her?" Catherine asked. Asuna nodded, chuckling when she thought about how cute she looked right now.

"Elicia always was one who loved listening to stories. She'd always ask me to read for her, even when she went to sleep at night." Catherine said. They both watched as Evangeline continued on with the story.

"When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter." Evangeline read. She was automatically starting to remember when her friends acted out the story for Jennifer.

"At least this time, I don't have to watch anyone acting stupid." Evangeline thought. She continued to read and watched Elicia on her lap. Somehow, Asuna was feeling a little bit jealous that all the kids got to hear Evangeline read.

"The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow gave the luster of midday to objects below. When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh with eight tiny reindeer." Evangeline continued. As she read, Asuna slowly crept over and was soon behind Evangeline's chair.

"With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be Saint Nick." Asuna suddenly continued. Evangeline glanced back.

"Wha...What are you doing?" Evangeline asked. Asuna smirked.

"What? You can't have all the fun." she said. Evangeline huffed and was continuing on from where Asuna read. But when she reached the line of Santa calling his reindeer's names, Asuna interrupted again by reading the line and mimicing Santa's voice.

"Really Asuna, WHO is reading here?" Evangeline asked. Asuna smirked.

"Sheesh. All right. All right. Sorry for trying to make it sound funnier." Asuna said. Catherine watched as the girls were soon arguing over who should be reading.

"Fine. How about we take turns?" Evangeline asked.

"Good with me." Asuna grinned. Evangeline sighed and continued from where she left off.

"So up to the house top his corsers they came, with a sleigh full of toys and Saint Nicholas too." Evangeline said. Asuna then read the next line and the girls continued to alternate. Elicia liked hearing the two girls reading together and everyone laughed when they heard the funny ways Asuna read her lines.

"Those two make a wonderful team. The children really seem to love them." Catherine thought. Asuna and Evangeline continued alternating until, finally, the story ended with Asuna and Evangeline reading the last line.

"But I heard him exclaim ere he drove out of sight....Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night." both of them said. Evangeline then closed the books and the kids clapped.

"Thank you so much Miss Evangeline." Elicia said. Evangeline looked away.

"Well, it's nothing that great. It would've gone faster if a certain red head didn't startle me by butting in." Evangeline said. Ascuna scoffed.

"Hey! You BETTER not be talking about me!" Asuna teased. Evangeline glared at Asuna.

"Well, who else here is a red head Asuna? Certainly not me." Evangeline said. The kids started to laugh as the girls were soon arguing over each other. But Asuna and Evangeline suddenly noticed the kids laughing and looked at one another, chuckling themselves. But as they did, Asuna was a bit shocked to hear Evangeline laughing so purely before.

"Wow. This must be the first time I ever heard Evangeline genuinely laugh. Usually, she sounds like a little witch. But....this time....she really sounds sincere." Asuna thought. Asuna was then continuing to stare at Evangeline, who was giving her a groaning scowl.

"What are you looking at?" Evangeline asked. Asuna stuttered.

"Oh. Uhhh....nothing." she said. The kids started laughing again as Asuna looked away blushing bright red.

"Well, that didn't last long." she thought.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	21. Ch 21: Anya's Sole Wish

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 21: Anya's Sole Wish_**

In Wales, today was December 21st and it was the final four days before Christmas. Everyone was exploding with anticipation and excitement for the upcoming holiday. But even as the others cheered, one girl was hiding feelings of sadness. It was Negi's childhood friend, Anya.

"Well....it's almost Christmas. I wonder what'll happen next.....like it'll ever change." she thought. She was thinking about how her life went after she and Negi would always part after Christmas with Nekane. Every year, they had Christmas and then parted ways. But Anya always felt so lonely after she and Negi went back to training.

"It's going to be the same this year too. I know it." Anya muttered. Shade was passing by with her coat when she spotted Anya.

"Anya? What's wrong?" Shade asked. Anya looked back at Shade and said nothing.

"I hope nothing's wrong. Please. What's wrong?" she asked. Anya sighed.

"It's.....It's nothing Shade." Anya said. But suddenly, Anya saw Haruna glaring at her.

"Yeah RIGHT. With a face like that, it sure ain't nothing." Haruna smirked. Anya groaned.

"Fine. But promise you won't breathe a word about this to Negi?" Anya asked. Shade nodded before Anya looked back at Haruna. She asked Shade to talk to her in private, leaving Haruna.

"Oh fine. I get it. Haruna can't keep a secret. Nice." Haruna said. Outside, Shade and Anya sat down together on the porch.

"Shade....you probably don't know this. But...I don't exactly have much the same life as Negi does. While he's a teacher at Mahora Academy, I'm a lonely street fortune teller in London." Anya said "I'm very happy to see him when the holidays. But when they pass, I just feel pretty lonely." Shade nodded.

"So, you're really lonely without Negi?" Shade asked. Anya nodded.

"And....actually, I feel a little envious of Negi. While I've been doing fortune telling, he's off having big battles and world threatening situations. I wish....I just want to be there at his side." Anya said. Shade asked why she can't just ask to be relocated to Japan then.

"I can't do that. Once you get an assignment after the academy, you've really got to stick to it." Anya said. Shade looked away, thinking for herself.

"Well, I think the only way things are going to change...is for you to tell Negi exactly how you feel. You can't keep it all locked away." Shade said. Anya gasped.

"B...But..." Anya stuttered.

"I mean, I hid my love for this planet from my father when he wanted me to do nothing more than to help him destroy it. Negi gave me the courage to finally face him and reveal my true feelings." Shade said. Anya said nothing and looked away, slightly blushing more.

"But...what if Negi...?" Anya asked. Suddenly, Shade grabbed Anya's arm.

"Come on. You have to tell him. You'll feel better when you do." Shade said. The two then darted off, Shade dragging Anya close behind.

"What?! Shade! Wait! You don't get it! I can't....!" Anya shouted. But that didn't stop Shade. They dashed off for town, remembering Negi was going out shopping with Nekane for Christmas dinner. They were just arriving at the town plaza and entering the grocery store.

"All right Negi. Now, if you'll cover half the list, I'll do the other. All right?" Nekane asked. Negi nodded.

"Okay Nekane." he said. Nekane smiled.

"Just like the old days. Negi, everyday with you is like a trip down memory lane." Nekane thought, watching Negi walk off. Outside, Anya finally broke free from Shade.

"I told you to stop half a block ago! I CAN'T just tell Negi!" Anya shouted.

"Well then, if you won't, I could....." Shade said before Anya stopped her.

"No! If anyone is going to tell him, it....ugh. It's gotta be me." Anya said. She took a quick look around and she saw Negi by the nearest window.

"All right. Here....Here goes." Anya said, taking a quick breath and gulped. She walked inside and found Negi looking at magazines.

"Uhhh....N...Negi?" Anya asked. Negi turned around and saw Anya beginning to blush.

"Oh. Hello Anya. I thought you were wrapping gifts back home. What brings you down here?" Negi asked. Anya started stuttering, not able to find the right words.

"Well....I....I....I needed to get more paper....and uhhh....." Anya said, looking at Shade in the nearby window. She was trying to convince her to tell Negi, making weird and strange signs in the window.

"Actually.....Negi......I was.....I was.......that is to say I....." Anya said. She wasn't looking at Negi but when she turned to face him, she saw he was closer to her than before.

"What is it Anya?" Negi asked. Anya suddenly lit up bright red and fainted. Negi exclaimed from fright.

"ANYA! Are you all right?!" Negi gasped. At the window, Shade groaned.

"Oh no. Anya can't do it. I need someone to help me. But who?" Shade said. That was a question quickly answered when Shade brought Anya to talk to Asuna at her job in the orphanage.

"THAT'S what you wanna tell him? Well, what's the problem then? Just say it." Asuna said. Anya groaned.

"Are you thick headed or something? I can't just say that openly like you can!" Anya shouted. Asuna huffed.

"Sheesh. If you're gonna act this way, maybe I WON'T help." Asuna said. But Shade was quick to start begging Asuna for help. Asuna glared at her and stuck her tongue out with a wink.

"Relax Shade. I was only kidding." Asuna said. Asuna looked down at a worried Anya.

"Listen Anya. You and Negi are just kids. It shouldn't be this hard for a girl your age to tell someone. Right?" Asuna asked. Anya glanced at Asuna and then away.

"When you've known Negi like I have, to be childhood friends, you find how hard it is to really tell a good friend anything very important." Anya said. Asuna sighed.

"Well, I guess you're right. Negi and I haven't known each other for as long as you guys have. I get that. But, if you can't tell him, why not at least write it down as a letter and give it to him. Would that help?" Asuna asked. Anya looked away, twittling her fingers before looking at Asuna again.

"Okay. I suppose." she said. Asuna smiled and found Anya a piece of paper and a pen.

"Here you go." Asuna said.

"Thanks." Anya said. She took the pen and started to think of what to say. She started off with Negi's name before pausing. Asuna and Shade let Anya write out her letter and went back to what they were doing. Anya stayed at the orphanage and was offered a snack from Catherine.

"Just take your time Anya. No need to rush it." Catherine said.

"Thank you." Anya said. She took a glass of milk and sipped it, but it fumbled from her hand and fell on the paper.

"Oh no!" Anya cried. Catherine gasped.

"Oh my. Here, let me get that." she said. She quickly cleaned up the milk and got Anya a new glass and piece of paper.

"All right. Let's try this again." Anya said. She started to write again and was able to finish it within half an hour.

"There. It's finished. Now.....I just have to make sure Negi reads it." Anya said. She started to blush red again. Asuna noticed her and asked if she would like her to give it to him. Anya spoke not a word but handed the letter to her.

"Okay. Don't worry. I'll make sure Negi reads it." Asuna said. But now, Anya was worried about how Negi would react if he read the letter. Later that evening, Asuna sneaked into Negi's room while he was taking a nap and placed the letter by his desk. Negi didn't notice it until Nekane woke him for dinner.

"Uhm....thank you Nekane." Negi mumbled. He woke with a big yawn and stretched his arms out. He then noticed Anya's letter by his side.

"Hmm? Anya?" Negi thought. He picked it up and looked over the entire message. As he read it, he saw how Anya chose carefully how she wanted to word her letter. When he finished, he went downstairs to find Anya. She sat by the fireplace, roasting chestnuts over it with Fuka and Fumika.

"Anya? I read your letter." Negi said. Anya turned to Negi and the twins realized then that Anya probably wanted to be alone. So as they left, Anya looked away blushing.

"Why didn't you tell me? Maybe we can talk the dean into letting you come to Mahora Academy with the other girls. I'd love to have you be with us too." Negi said.

"But.....do you really think it's possible?" Anya asked. Negi put his hand on her shoulder.

"We never know unless we try, right?" Negi asked. Anya gave a small smile and blushed more before she and Negi hugged each other tightly. Asuna watched from the doorway, shedding a small tear of her own.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	22. Ch 22: My Family for Christmas

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 22: My Family for Christmas_**

The days towards Christmas were growing fewer by the second and everyone of Class 2-A was on the edge of their seats, just waiting for it to come. But while the idea of Christmas excited them, Negi and Asuna were still working hard on their promise. Their promise was to reunite Carol's family for Christmas.

"Oh man. It's almost Christmas....and Carol is still without her dad." Asuna groaned. She and Negi sat in the den.

"Well, at least we were able to call him a few days ago. Hopefully, he'll be able to make it." Negi said. Asuna groaned again.

"What are we gonna do? I mean, I wish the dude would just call back or something." Asuna said. Just then, the telephone by Negi rang. He glanced at the phone and picked it up.

"Yes? This is the Springfield residence." Negi answered. On the other end was a middle aged man, speaking to Negi about Carol. Negi gasped.

"Wait. Is...Is that you?" Negi asked. Asuna asked Negi who was on the phone.

"Asuna! It's Carol's father!" Negi shouted. Asuna gasped but soon was excited to hear that. She hurried to Negi's side and listened into their conversation. Carol's father was down at the airport. He apologized for not calling sooner, fearing he would spoil the surprise.

"Oh. Well, that's all right. Are....Are you still there? Asuna and I can come and get you." Negi offered. Carol's father said that would be fine before asking how his daughter was.

"Carol has been a very good girl. But....she really wants to have Christmas with both of you." Negi said. Her father sighed.

"I thought that would happen eventually. All right. I'll wait here for you Negi. But, if you're going to keep it a secret from Carol, don't let her know. She's a little sneaky angel." he said. Negi smiled.

"Don't worry. We won't. Thank you. Yes. Goodbye." Negi said, hanging up the phone. Negi and Asuna looked at one another and smiles were on both of their faces, stretching across to each cheek.

"This is so great! Carol's finally gonna have her parents together for Christmas! She's gonna be so....!" Asuna began to shout before Negi silenced her.

"Asuna! Please keep it down. We don't want Carol to find out!" Negi whispered. Asuna suddenly remembered their promise and nodded, calming down quickly.

"Oh. Right. Phew. Thanks Negi. Almost blew it there." Asuna muttered. But Asuna started to quietly squeal.

"But come on. We'd better go and get him." Asuna said. Negi nodded and the two rushed out the door, grabbing their coats off the hanger. Meanwhile, Setsuna and Konoka were at the ice rink again. They were skating with their friend Hannah and all three were enjoying themselves quite well.

"Wow Setsuna. You're a really good skater now." Konoka said. Setsuna chuckled.

"Well, it's natural since I have such a great partner skating at my side with me." Setsuna said. Konoka suddenly blushed bright red and started giggling loudly, hugging Setsuna and causing both girls to fumble.

"Whoops." Konoka giggled. Setsuna sighed.

"Well, you girls lasted longer than last time. You got Konoka giggling earlier that time." Hannah said, slowly skating by.

"I know." Setsuna said. She looked down at her giggling partner and slowly helped herself up. Changing back to town, Asuna and Negi were rushing down towards the train station. Kotaro and Chamo tagged along too.

"So, what are we going for again?!" Kotaro asked.

"We told ya! Carol's father! We convinced him to come to Wales to have Christmas with her this year! We have to meet him at the station before we lose him!" Asuna shouted. Kotaro suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah. Well, nice of ya to WAIT for us!" Kotaro shouted.

"Yeah! I'm still clinging to my poor ermine life over here!" Chamo shouted. The group continued to run as fast as they could to the station. They did not stop or take a break until they got to the station entrance. Once inside, they collapsed to the ground and panted heavily for air.

"Oh man. That must've been the fastest I ever ran before." Asuna panted. Negi sighed and fell flat on his back.

"So...where IS this guy?" Kotaro asked. Asuna looked around.

"G...Good question. I forgot to ask him what he looked like." Asuna panted. Chamo groaned.

"Just great. You mean we gotta search the WHOLE airport for this guy?!" Chamo asked. Asuna growled and grabbed Chamo by his neck.

"Zip it ermine boy! Otherwise, you're really gonna get it!" Asuna yelled, beginning to choke Chamo.

"Gah! Who got the number for Ermine Wellfare?!" Chamo screamed. As they continued to argue, Negi saw a man waving something around. It appeared to be a sign with their names on it.

"Asuna....look." Negi pointed out. Asuna noticed the sign too and the man holding it. The man had a brown mustache, short brown hair and wore a thick, heavy coat.

"Is....Is he who I think he is?" Asuna asked. Negi and the others glanced at one another and figured this had to be Carol's father. Soon enough, everyone was outside heading for Nekane's home. True enough, the man at the airport was Carol's father.

"It's nice to finally meet you sir. Merry Christmas." Negi said.

"Thank you Negi. And thank you too Asuna. If you hadn't called, I might've missed out on the holidays this year." he said. Asuna chuckled.

"No problem dude." Asuna said.

"Oh. Please. Call me George." George said. Asuna and Negi nodded.

"I can't wait to see Carol's face when she sees you." Kotaro said. They were soon back home again. But when they asked for Carol and Sonia, they were sad to see that they weren't here.

"Dang it! Where'd they go?" Asuna groaned.

"If you're looking for Carol and her mom, they went out in town for some shopping." Chisame said, just passing by the front door.

"All right. Come on. To the plaza!" Asuna shouted. They all were soon rushing off again. Chisame watched and just shrugged.

"I wonder who that guy was anyway." Chisame thought. Down at the plaza, Carol and Sonia were just stepping out of the grocery store.

"Mom? What do you think dad is doing right now?" Carol asked. Sonia looked down at her daughter and sighed.

"Sweetie, I'm sure your father would like more than anything to be with his family again. But...it's pretty close to Christmas as it is and I'm not sure if he would be able to...." Sonia said. But just then, she was cut short when she saw Asuna and the others hurrying over.

"Sonia! Carol!" Asuna called. Sonia and Carol remained still, waiting for them to catch up. Again, Negi and Asuna were out of breath.

"Phew. I tell ya....I feel like my feet were gonna give out." Asuna panted. Kotaro groaned, leaning over just slightly.

"Man. My feet are throbbing." Kotaro said.

"Oh my. Asuna, why were you all running so much?" Sonia asked. Suddenly, Carol gasped.

"Mom! Look!" Carol exclaimed. Sonia looked ahead and spotted George, giving a gasp.

"G....George?!" she gasped.

"Oh. It's so good to see you too dear." he said. The two embraced in a tight hug and smiles were all around.

"I...I don't believe it. How....How are you here?! I mean....." Sonia asked. George looked away.

"That job of mine was a real pain. Not to mention my boss was starting to act like a real jerk. Besides, thinking about all the time we missed as a family made it clear enough to me." George said. Sonia stood there, quiet as a mouse.

"Does that mean...?" she asked before George nodded.

"Yes. I decided that being away from my family wasn't a good enough reason to stay. I quit my old job so I could be with you again." George said. Everyone fell silent until Sonia started to build tears in her eyes. She met George in a tight hug, as did Carol.

"That's so great! I'm.....I'm so happy!" Sonia cried.

"We're a family again!" Carol added. Negi and the others watched as Carol's family was finally together again.

"You know Negi? I really feel good when I look at them." Asuna said. Negi nodded.

"Yes. It's always nice to spend the holidays with your family and friends. I'm very happy Carol has her family together again as well." Negi said. Asuna suddenly looked at Negi and started blushing.

"Yeah. You're....right Negi." she said. Negi, faintly hearing Asuna, asked if she said something. Asuna just shook her head, feeling like she didn't need to say anything. And when they returned, Nekane and Anya were excited about the news.

"Oh. That's wonderful. I always knew you would get back together soon." Nekane said. Anya laughed.

"Isn't this great Carol? Now your family is all here with you!" Jennifer shouted. Carol giggled and nodded, looking back at Negi and Asuna.

"But....I have a funny feeling this wouldn't have been possible without some help from my friends." Carol said. She then smiled again, stretching to both cheeks.

"Thank you....Negi.....Asuna....." Carol thought.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	23. Ch 23: Christmas With Friends

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 23: Christmas with Friends_**

Today was a very big day. It was December 23rd, the day JUST before Christmas Eve. And all across Wales, the people were in a hussle. Last minute shoppers were loose, sales were happening and the girls of Class 2-A were starting to loose their grips on waiting for Christmas anymore.

"Oh man! Can't Christmas hurry up and get here sooner?!" Fumika groaned.

"I'm totally on edge here! Hurry up and get here Christmas!" Fuka shouted. Kaede chuckled.

"Calm down you two. You can't rush the holidays. Besides, have you finished your gift shopping yet?" Kaede asked. The twins turned to Kaede and nodded.

"Well, we've been so busy with Christmas lately that we rarely got the chance to just take it easy." Setsuna said. Suddenly, as Asuna heard Setsuna's words, she got an idea.

"Hey. Not a bad idea Setsuna. Let's just take today and chill out with Nekane. I bet she'd love it." Asuna said. Evangeline nodded, also saying she'd be getting out of work today.

"Oh right. I forgot. You've wanted to just quit that job since the day I "happily" helped you get one." Asuna said. Evangeline smirked, causing Asuna to groan.

"Let's tell Negi and Nekane. I bet they'll love the idea." Konoka said. They found Negi and Nekane outside, taking a long look at the glistening snow.

"Hello girls. What is it?" Nekane asked. Asuna proposed their suggestion and, from both Negi and Nekane, they thought it would be a good idea.

"Thanks so much!" Asuna cheered. Negi chuckled.

"It is the holiday after all. Right?" Negi asked. Inside, Nagi heard their talk and couldn't help but chuckle.

"If we're gonna have a Christmas party at home, then I think we should spruce things up a bit more. Don't you think?" Nagi asked. Asuna asked what he meant.

"I think I mean we should have Christmas treats out, music playing.....you know. The things that make a party a party." Nagi said. Asuna and Negi glanced at one another.

"He's got a point. I think we must've ran out of cocoa mix and what not. All right then. Nekane? Can I borrow Negi to do a little shopping?" Asuna asked. Nekane nodded and, quick as a bullet, Asuna pulled Negi besides her and they went off.

"Asuna, I could've gotten up myself." Negi said. Asuna looked back.

"I know. But I just wanted to make sure you weren't frozen to your seat." Asuna teased. As they were on their way, Konoka and Setsuna sat down in the den and looked on at the glistening Christmas tree.

"Wow. I still find it so funny that Christmas is here faster than I thought." Konoka said. Setsuna smiled.

"I guess....that's just one of Christmas' many amazing wonders." she said. Konoka chuckled and glanced at Setsuna.

"I'm really glad to have a friend like you at Christmas. Remember the first Christmas we had together? When it was you and me?" Konoka asked. Setsuna looked away and smiled, blushing slightly.

"How could I? That was one of the most happiest memories I ever have." Setsuna said. Konoka chuckled.

"That's good. But isn't it so funny? That's how we used to be and....look at how close we are today. Christmas always seems to bring friends closer, don't you think?" Konoka asked. Setsuna looked at her friend, a bit unsure at first.

"I....I suppose you could put it that way. Yes. I'm happy too....happy that I have a friend like you." Setsuna said. Konoka giggled and suddenly hugged Setsuna.

"Uhhh....Konoka?!" Setsuna stuttered. Konoka giggled.

"What? Isn't this a Christmas "wonder" that's going on right now? Because I really feel closer to you than before." Konoka said. Setsuna started to turn bright red and steam blew out her ears.

"Please! Miss Konoka! Cut that out! I didn't think what you said before was this serious!" Setsuna exclaimed. As they struggled, Evangeline was in the kitchen. She sat in a chair, facing Jennifer and her sister Julie.

"PLEASE Evangeline? Can't Julie come back to Mahora Academy with us?" Jennifer asked. Evangeline glanced at her and turned away.

"Just because Chachamaru convinced me to take YOU with us Jennifer doesn't mean you can easily persuade me to invite your little sister along too." Evangeline said. Julie started to cry loudly and hugged her sister tightly.

"No! I don't wanna be away from Jennifer again! She's my sister! She's my sister!" Julie cried. Evangeline groaned.

"You should know crying doesn't work on me." Evangeline said.

"Please master. Have a heart. Julie is Jennifer's sister." Chachamaru said. Evangeline looked up at her robot partner.

"Oh not you too Chachamaru." Evangeline said. Between looking at Chachamaru and hearing Julie crying, she sighed and groaned, rubbing her head.

"All right. Fine! She can come with us. Geez." Evangeline said. Julie and Jennifer both gasped and looked at each other, exploding into cries of cheer. Evangeline sighed.

"I am SO glad I'm not like a little girl anymore." Evangeline said. Chachamaru reminded Evangeline that she was technically a little girl physically. Evangeline glanced up at Chachamaru, giving an annoyed glare.

"Say that again and I'll have Satomi dismantle your voice box." Evangeline said. Chachamaru fell silent again. In the back, Kazumi and Sayo were building a snowman. Kazumi just stuck two branches in it's torso for arms and Sayo put two pieces of coal in its face.

"I think this is coming along pretty good." Kazumi said. Sayo then asked why they were making a snowman.

"Didn't I tell you? We were gonna surprise Fumika and Frosty by making Frosty a little friend. All we need is Negi to use a little magic to whip this baby alive." Kazumi said. Sayo giggled.

"You sometimes have the funniest ideas Kazumi." she said. Kazumi snickered and winked.

"Hey. Most of my great ideas are from being a friend with someone like you." Kazumi said. Sayo stuttered and turned away, blushing slightly.

"Yes. Well, if I never met you.....I'd probably still be alone at the academy." Sayo said. Kazumi nodded.

"Yeah. And I'm sure Christmas is no fun when you're all alone." Kazumi said. Sayo smiled.

"Now come on. Let's get this snowman finished." Kazumi said. Sayo nodded and started looking around for more rocks to make the snowman's face. Meanwhile, Negi and Asuna were just entering the plaza now.

"All right. Let's just have a look see what they've got this time." Asuna said. As they walked, Negi looked up at Asuna and then reached into his coat pocket. He took out a small gift box that had Asuna's name on the tag. But before Asuna could see it, he stuck it back quickly in his pocket.

"Asuna? You know what I've been thinking?" Negi asked. Asuna stopped and looked down at Negi, asking what he was thinking.

"The two of us have been on many adventures and....you've been someone I've come to trust more than anyone else. I....I guess I've been thinking of this." Negi said. Asuna nodded, making sure to pay close attention.

"When the time does come for me to move on....when I'll decide who my one and only true partner will be, I'm too nervous about who to choose." Negi said. Asuna sighed.

"Who said that? Besides, that's got to be months.....years away from now. You're just a kid. You gotta stop thinking like an adult so much. Just look forward to what's coming up, not what is probably years to be." Asuna said. She then patted Negi's head.

"Besides, if that day DOES come, I hope that it'll be us. I've gotta say....you're a pretty cool wizard, faults and all." Asuna said. Negi smiled, blushing slightly.

"Thank you Asuna." Negi said. Asuna smiled and then they continued again. But just then, Asuna realized what she just said and started to blush.

"Did I just say that to him?! How is it I could say that to him that easily?!" she thought, blushing bright red. We then turn our attention to Anya, sitting alone outside with Nekane.

"Nekane? I'm....I wanted to say something to you. I hope you'll hear me out." Anya said. Nekane turned to Anya and gave a nod. Anya told Nekane everything about what she had trouble telling Negi.

"Oh Anya. I find that so sweet that you want to be with Negi so much. I bet it made him happy to hear that from someone he's known since he was a child. I always knew you two were inseperable." Nekane said. Anya blushed bright red.

"Well, I...I....I just don't know if it's possible. What of my training?" Anya asked. Just then, Nekane heard the phone in the kitchen ring.

"Pardon me Anya. I'll be back." she said. Nekane quickly hurried in and answered the phone. She then called out to Anya, saying it was for her.

"Huh? Who would be calling me?" Anya thought. She answered the phone and on the other end was Dean Konoe.

"Wait. Is this the dean from Mahora Academy? I should've figured Negi would've told you." Anya said. She and the dean continued to talk, eventually causing Anya to widen her eyes and glare at the phone surprised.

"Wait! R...Really?!" Anya gasped. She continued to listen before almost screaming from joy, covering the mouth piece of the phone.

"What did he say?" Nekane asked. Anya faced Nekane with a very big grin on her face.

"The dean wants ME to come to Mahora Academy! Negi was right! It WAS possible!" Anya exclaimed. Nekane and Anya then were heard laughing loudly over the phone, making Konoe chuckle too. That night, everyone heard from Anya about the great news.

"That's so cool! So when we go back to the academy, you get to come with us! I can't wait to show you around the academy!" Konoka exclaimed. Anya smiled.

"Yeah. I have a feeling it's gonna get VERY interesting with you around Anya." Asuna said. Kotaro snickered, agreeing with Asuna completely. Nagi chuckled.

"That means you and Negi may very well be classmates. I can't wait to hear about your stories." Nagi said. Negi and Anya smiled.

"Thanks father." Negi said. And then, with everyone around the fireplace, they gave a cheer to Anya's future enrollment and clinked their cocoa mugs together.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	24. Ch 24: A Wales Without Christmas

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 24: A Wales Without Christmas?!_**

It was finally here. In Wales, England, today was a special day. It was December 24th, Christmas Eve. And everyone in town was full of merriment and good cheer. But none of their cheer could match the excitement of Class 2-A. Inside, Christmas music was heard as Nekane was in the kitchen with Negi. Chamo sat on Negi's shoulder.

"Tomorrow is Christmas. I really cannot wait." Negi said. Nekane smiled.

"I know. You and your students must really love Christmas." Nekane giggled. Negi nodded, especially seeing Asuna sliding into the room and giving a cheer.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Asuna exclaimed. Nekane giggled and Negi sighed.

"Uhhh....hey genius, no one else is up yet. And technically....it's Christmas EVE." Chamo said. Asuna gave Chamo an angry glare.

"Better watch it ermine boy. I AM right here." Asuna said. Chamo froze up, chuckling nervously with his tail in the air. But as Christmas festivities were beginning in Nekane's home, we turn our attention on Brick and his boys out in the city streets.

"I don't believe it. Since we met that hothead Asuna, we've had the WORST of luck." Brick growled. He remembered to all the other times he crossed paths with the Class 2-A girls. He once met Yue and Nodoka and began picking on Nodoka, but ended up head first in a trash can because of Yue. He also tried to snitch gifts away from some of them when they left the plaza, ending up with Fei Ku pounding them into pulp.

"Hey Brick. What are we gonna do? Them girls are scary." Toad asked. Brick growled.

"They think they're SO smart, acting like the way they've been." Brick said. He then came to a halting stop and turned to the other two.

"Toad? Scratch? I got me an idea." Brick said. Toad and Scratch laughed.

"What is it?" Scratch asked. Brick chuckled and glared to his two goons.

"Well, before I begin, I've been wanting to tell you two this since the day we met. I'm not ALL that you see me as." Brick said. Toad and Scratch raised an brow.

"Whaddya mean?" Toad asked. Brick proved his point by flicking a small ball of fire past Toad's ear, originating from his finger.

"Whoa! How....How you do that?!" Toad gasped. Brick smirked.

"You might not believe me. But I'm actually a wizard, more or less." Brick said. Toad and Scratch looked at one another and then burst into a laugh. But as they laughed, Brick gave a annoyed grin and electricity started to crackle around his hand.

"Oh! Don't believe me eh?! Well, how is THIS for proof?!" Brick shouted. He fired his hand directly into the sky and shot up a lightning bolt as high as the clouds. Toad and Scratch gasped.

"Whoa. It....It true. I'll believe it now." Toad said. Brick grinned.

"Now that you two BELIEVE me, allow me to give you the details of my plan." Brick said. He then leaned close, whispering his plan to the two boys. And as they schemed, we return to Nekane and the girls of Class 2-A.

"Christmas is tomorrow! I'm just so excited!" Satomi cheered. Chisame huffed.

"Come on Chisame. Don't tell me you don't have an OUNCE of Christmas cheer." Asuna said. Chisame just looked away.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who really knows?" she muttered. The others just sighed.

"So, are we going to celebrate it with our friends again this year?" Mana asked. Asuna and Negi turned to Nekane, who chuckled when she saw their eyes.

"I don't see any reason why not." Nekane said. The girls all gave a cheer.

"Well, if that's the case, I know a certain gal that's gonna just love to hear the news." Kazumi said, referring to Tina. Ayaka was eager to tell Lily too, as well as Tommy.

"I have a feeling that this Christmas is gonna be one we won't forget." Asuna said. Negi had a similar feeling as well. Carol already knew this was going to be a holiday she wouldn't forget, probably since her parents were both with her.

"It truly is a Christmas miracle when a family that's been separated for so long comes together again for the holidays." Sonia said. George smiled.

"It sure is dear." he whispered. Shade smiled.

"And why are you so happy Shade?" Anya asked. Shade turned to Anya and chuckled.

"I guess I'm just so happy that you are all happy." Shade said. But as everyone shared a happy laugh, Brick and his boys were heading for the park. They set up themselves in a secret and secluded area of the park where no one would see them.

"All right boys. This is gonna be it. Those girls think they've been smarter than us for all this time. Well, time to prove them WRONG!" Brick exclaimed. The other two laughed as Brick clapped his hands together, forming an electrical current.

"Dude! This is gonna be so awesome!" Toad laughed.

"It SURE will be. If we can't have a happy Christmas, NEITHER CAN ANYONE ELSE!" Brick exclaimed. He chanted some strange words and fired a black bolt of lightning up into the sky. The sky soon went from a perfect sunny day to a stormy sky. The sky was cluttered with black clouds and it started to snow.

"So...what's this do again?" Scratch asked. Brick glared back and sighed.

"Don't you remember anything? Thanks to this little spell, this is gonna make it so Wales NEVER gets a single visit from the fat man Santa Claus!" Brick shouted. He explained that his black clouds were a cloud of pure darkness, so dark that it would make everyone below it just as mean and nasty as the one who casted it.

"Oh! I get it!" Scratch exclaimed. Brick chuckled.

"Exactly! So soon, Santa will come by, see all the "naughty people" below him....and forgets about Wales completely. So no Santa, no presents....no Christmas!" Brick shouted. Soon, all three boys were laughing as loud as they could. But still unaware of their actions, Negi and his class were starting to have their Christmas party. Their friends were there with them, including Tommy, Tina, Ariella and Catherine, Lily, Susan and Hannah.

"Thanks for inviting us Kazumi. This is a fun party." Tina said. Kazumi chuckled.

"But of course. If you thought I'd celebrate Christmas without my best friend, you're totally wrong." Kazumi said. In the kitchen, Catherine and Nekane were talking as Evangeline was sitting by the fireplace with Julie and Jennifer. She looked down at Julie.

"Jennifer, I'm happy you found your sister. I have a feeling you two are gonna have a great life at the academy when we go back." Evangeline thought. Just then, she noticed Chachamaru looking down at her.

"Master? Is something wrong?" Chachamaru asked. Evangeline shook her head, still remaining dead silent. By the tree, Negi and Asuna were putting their gifts under the tree when they noticed each other doing the same.

"Oh. Negi!" Asuna gasped.

"Asuna!" Negi gasped. They looked at the gifts they were setting down and nervously chuckled.

"You just finish wrapping?" Asuna asked. Negi nodded, saying he was just putting them down before he forgot.

"Yeah. Same here." Asuna said. Everyone continued to talk and have merriment while at the North Pole, a problem was starting to arise. In his chambers, the jolly red man was looking his list over and was checking it twice when one of his elves came rushing in.

"Santa! We've got a problem!" the elf shouted. The elf hurried over to his side and handed him a sheet. It included a lot of new people to be added to the Naughty List, the entire population of Wales!

"What? Wales is suddenly flooding with naughty people? I don't believe it. I've been to Wales and it is NOT that bad a town." Santa said. His elf looked at the sheet again and scratched his head.

"Yes. I'm just remembering this right now. Hmm. Something smells fishy. I better get to the bottom of this." the elf said. He asked Santa for permission to borrow a reindeer and Santa agreed, saying he knew the ideal choice. Back in Wales, Negi and his friends still remained unaware of what Brick had done or what was going on.

"Is it time to open gifts yet?" Julie asked. Chao shook her head, tapping Julie's nose gently.

"Not yet. Don't you remember? We don't open gifts until Christmas morning." Chao said. Julie sighed.

"Oh man!" Julie groaned. Evangeline watched Julie as Catherine chuckled.

"Julie never could wait, could she?" she thought. She looked at her side and saw the gift she had brought for Evangeline. But she figured Evangeline looked like the patient type of person. Nekane then came in with a tray of Christmas cookies.

"I hope you all are hungry. Because these are fresh out of the oven." Nekane said.

"Yum. I'll think I'll take a few." Nagi said, causing both of them to chuckle. The smell of the cookies soon attracted more attention. But before anyone could have one, a strange jingling sound was heard coming down from above.

"Hey. What's that?" Haruna asked. Sayo listened carefully.

"It sounds......like jingle bells?" Sayo said. Julie gasped.

"Is....Is it....It has to be Santa!" she exclaimed. But Sayo shook her head, saying that she was only hearing bells coming from one object. They then heard a knock at the door.

"Hmm? Were we expecting someone?" Asuna asked. Negi went over to the door and opened it, finding the elf with Rudolph at his side.

"Hello. Good evening everyone. My name is Eldorf, one of Santa's many working elves. And I'm here to get to the bottom of something." he said.

"Wait. You're one of Santa's elves?" Lily asked. Eldorf nodded.

"But...what's going on?" Asuna asked. Eldorf reached into his coat and pulled out a small scanner. It had a screen with "NICE" and "NAUGHTY" on each side of the monitor. But the arrow was seemingly locked on the "NAUGHTY" side.

"It would appear that, for some strange reason, ALL of Wales has been declared naughty by the eyes and ears of the North Pole." Eldorf said. Everyone gasped.

"What?! Naughty?!" Fei Ku exclaimed.

"B...B..B...But that can't be!" Haruna shouted. Julie couldn't believe her ears.

"How can we be naughty?! Sure, there might've been some mean people before. But....how could everyone be put down as naughty?" Ayaka asked. Eldorf shrugged.

"I really don't know. But I do know this. Unless we change this fast, Wales won't HAVE Christmas this year." Eldorf said. Everyone was soon speechless, petrified from shock.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	25. Ch 25: The Most Magical Christmas

**_Negima 3: The Most Magical Christmas_**

**_Chapter 25: The Most Magical Christmas_**

Eldorf's words had completely and utterly stunned everyone. Because of Brick and his group's actions, Christmas might not come to Wales this year.

"This...This CAN'T be right. We're all good people." Nagi said.

"I have a feeling you're right. But you've got to wonder why this crazy thing is saying you're all the naughtiest of the naughty." Eldorf said. Negi groaned.

"Oh man. This....This has to be the biggest disappointment I've ever seen in my whole life." Chisame said. Julie started to cry a bit, clutching her sister's shirt.

"Julie....please....it'll be all right." Jennifer said, slowly building tears in her eyes. Anya looked at the others and then at Negi.

"Isn't there anyway we can change this?" Anya asked. Eldorf tapped the screen on his scanner.

"Not unless you can help me figure out why this thing is labeling you naughty. I mean, I believe Santa. You don't look like the naughty kind." Eldorf said. Negi and the others nodded.

"Come on. Let's figure out what is going on here." Nagi said. Everyone soon rushed outside and saw the dark clouds over head.

"Say, wasn't the sky clear a while ago?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah. The weather wasn't reporting snow or anything." Lily said. Negi could somehow sense a very faint magical aura coming from the clouds. He then figured someone used magic.

"You think? But who else but you, Evangeline and your dad use magic? Evangeline's been with us the whole time." Asuna whispered. Negi just shrugged, but he could then feel a magical prescence coming from the park.

"Something up Negi?" Konoka asked. Negi turned to everyone.

"Well everyone, if we're gonna figure this out, I think it might be best to split up and search for any strange things." Negi said. They all agreed and they divided into small groups. Negi brought Asuna, Konoka and Evangeline with him towards the park. They found Brick, showing his boys more of his magic. A small flame floated in his palm.

"It's....It's Brick?! How is he doing that?!" Asuna gasped.

"He....He's a wizard too?!" Negi thought. Brick suddenly saw Negi and the others nearby. He chuckled as he poofed away the fire in his hand.

"Well, guess my secret is out. Did you think I was just some kind of pathetic human who you could push around so effortlessly? Think again!" Brick chuckled. Negi and the others were too shocked to say anything.

"I'm guessing we can thank YOU for all the dark magic in the air." Evangeline said. Brick smirked.

"Yeah. That's right. And just think, with this magic, there ain't gonna be no Christmas THIS year. So, consider this payback for what you've put me through." Brick said. Asuna groaned.

"If you think we're gonna let you ruin Christmas, you're an idiot." Asuna said. Eldorf couldn't help but agree, suddenly appearing but hearing everything.

"So, what you gonna do? This spell I done cast isn't able to be undone. And since old Santa only comes to towns with NICE kids, he ain't gonna be coming here." Brick said. Eldorf huffed.

"I doubt that. We'll be back. And you'll see just how wrong you are." he said. Asuna asked what that meant, but suddenly, Eldorf pulled out a small bag from his coat and threw white dust over Asuna and the others. They were, in a flash, poofed away. Brick gasped.

"Whoa. Where'd they go?" Brick asked. Strangely, the magic dust also had poofed away everyone that was with Negi and Asuna. When they returned, they found themselves in somewhere special. They had been teleported to Santa's Workshop.

"Where....Where are we?" Sayo asked. Everyone looked around and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Is....Is this....?" Kazumi stuttered.

"It IS! It's Santa's Workshop!" Julie exclaimed. They then heard someone laugh in a deep, jolly voice. They turned around and saw Santa Claus himself.

"Oh my gosh." Lily gasped. Negi and Nagi both smiling, knowing this man quite well.

"Santa! How have you been old man?" Nagi asked. Santa laughed.

"Well, I can't say that I've seen my young years again. Ho. You still have yours though." Santa said. Nagi chuckled. Negi and Asuna couldn't believe their eyes.

"Santa? Is that you?" Negi asked.

"Of course it's me Negi. And my, look at how much you've grown since I saw you last. I see Eldorf must've told all of you about that nasty black cloud that's over Wales now. Normally, I would happily come to Wales to deliver gifts. However, that strange cloud has my reindeer too scared to go near it." Santa explained.

"So, what can we do about it?" Kaede asked. Everyone else nodded.

"We have to do something. I can't let the kids at the orphanage not have Christmas. It would break their poor hearts." Catherine said. Santa looked away, put his hand to his chin and thought. Just then, an idea hit him.

"Well, if I can't get through to Wales, I suppose that I might have to ask you to do my trip around Wales for me." Santa said. Everyone gasped.

"So wait. You want US to deliver gifts to everyone in Wales.....by ourselves?" Chisame asked.

"It's probably the only chance we've got." Kotaro said. Everyone soon looked down at Negi, wondering what he wanted to do.

"Negi, if you're up to it, then so am I." Asuna said.

"Me too." Konoka said.

"Count us in too!" the twins exclaimed. Evangeline eventually said she would help too when the others did. Negi smiled.

"All right then. Mr. Claus? We'll do it." Negi said. Nagi chuckled and so did Santa.

"I had a feeling you would help Negi. You've always been a good boy." Santa said, patting his head. He whistled to his elves and they brought Negi and his friends the gifts that were meant for Wales.

"Wow. Look at them all." Chao said.

"That's a lot of gifts." Shade added. The twins both nodded. But not going back on his promise, Negi figured the best thing to do would be to divide the gifts and make separate trips.

"Then here. These might give a helping hand." Santa said. He reached into his coat pocket and took out small snowflake bracelets. He gave one to each person that would deliver.

"What are these for?" Asuna asked.

"Let's say that with these, you'll get a little more "spring" in your step." Santa said "Good luck kids." Then, with a wink of an eye and giving a nod, he poofed everyone back to Wales. The sky above was still thick with the black clouds.

"All right guys! It's up to us now! Time to bring Christmas back to this town! Let's do it!" Asuna cheered. Everyone cheered loudly too. The gifts were divided amongst the ones delivering them and they were soon off.

"Let's go Asuna!" Negi called. Asuna nodded and slipped on their bracelets. And with one jump, they sprung themselves all the way up to the building rooftops.

"Whoa! So THAT'S what he meant." Asuna gasped. Asuna and Negi leaped down chimneys with their small bag of gifts as Kaede, the twins, Julie and Jennifer did likewise. Mostly everyone in Wales was asleep, the perfect cover for hopping inside and leaving the gifts. If one didn't have gifts to one house, they'd call to the other that did.

"This is so cool!" Fumika exclaimed. Fuka cheered also as they hopped in and out of chimneys together. Back in town, the others were doing their part too. As the others delivered gifts, they went around homes and helped deliver more gifts too to those who were still awake. Soon, Brick saw what was going on.

"Hey! What are they doing?!" Brick gasped.

"It looks like they're delivering gifts!" Toad exclaimed. Brick growled.

"I don't believe it. I just DON'T believe it. Well, they ain't getting away with it!" Brick shouted. He charged towards Negi and lunged off his left foot like a rocket. He intercepted Negi as he was leaping out of a chimney.

"Sorry twerp! No posers allowed!" Brick shouted. But from nowhere, Kotaro, another gift giver via chimney, tackled into Brick and he fell to the ground.

"Sorry dude! Didn't see ya!" Kotaro laughed. Brick fell flat into a snow bank and laid there on his back.

"All right! Keep it up everyone! I think we're almost done!" Lily exclaimed. Everyone gave a firm nod and hurried as fast as they could. Within that one night, Negi, Asuna and all of their friends delivered gifts to everyone in town. And at the end of it all, they felt exhausted and tired. Julie and Jennifer were so tired that they fell asleep at Evangeline's side.

"We....We did it." Asuna panted.

"Phew. What a workout that was." Ako panted. Makie fell to her rear in the snow and wiped her forehead of sweat.

"Well, we'd....we'd better get some sleep now. We'll....We'll bring these back to Santa tomorrow." Nekane said, a bit tired too. Everyone agreed to that and wished each other goodbye and went home to rest. They had deserved it. Still in the snow bank, Brick growled.

"I can't believe it! Those little punks did it again!" Brick growled. Suddenly, he saw his black cloud disentigrate above him.

"What now?" he groaned. Appearing across the shimmering moon, a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer could be seen.

"Santa?" Brick thought. In his sleigh, it was Santa himself. He looked around at the town and could tell, without a doubt, that Negi and friends did it.

"Thank you my friends. And now, it's time for my role in tonight's show." Santa said. He flew around their homes and each, he gave a wink and something magical happen. The next morning, it had come. It was Christmas Day. Asuna and Negi slowly rolled in bed and open their eyes.

"Hmmm....morning Negi." Asuna mumbled. Negi rose from bed and yawned loudly, stretching his arms. Suddenly, Fei Ku came into their room.

"Guys! Hurry up and come downstairs! He came!" Fei Ku exclaimed.

"Huh?! Whoa! Slow down Fei Ku! What are you talking about?!" Asuna shouted. Fei Ku scoffed.

"Come down and look! Move it slowpokes!" Fei Ku shouted. Negi and Asuna gasped, turning to each other.

"No. She couldn't mean...." Asuna said.

"Did he really....?" Negi asked. They quickly hurried downstairs to the Christmas tree and saw what Fei Ku meant. All around the Christmas tree's base, gifts were laid out for everyone. Asuna and Negi gasped.

"Santa. He...He must've come to our homes and delivered our presents." Negi said. Asuna smirked.

"Of course. He's Santa Claus, right?" Asuna asked. Everyone gathered around their trees that Christmas morning and opened all their gifts, finding exactly what they wanted under their tree. Most of Wales did not know of the hard work that Class 2-A had done in bringing Christmas to their town. But this, for certainly true, was one Christmas no one.....would ever forget.

* * *

_We now take you around Wales to show what everyone received at Christmas. Asuna opened her gift from Negi and found very lovely new clothes. She smiled brightly and quickly hugged Negi tightly. Negi then opened his gift from her and it was a small star shaped pendant. But when Negi opened it, he found a picture of him and Asuna from school. He smiled and thanked Asuna, giving her a slight kiss. Asuna blushed but soon realized there was mistletoe left over from last night above her. She chuckled and kissed Negi too._

_Chisame received something quite funny from Makie and her friends. It was a Chiu t-shirt with her face on the front. Chisame snorted and looked away, covering her face from embarrassment._

_At the old orphanage, Evangeline had brought the gifts that she held back for the children and delivered them to Catherine with a warm smile on her face. Catherine smiled and gave Evangeline a gift as well, from everyone at the orphanage. It was a bright red sweater, with a "Thank You" sewn on the front. Evangeline soon felt the kids hugging her and she smiled too._

_In their room, Julie opened her gift from Jennifer and it was a bright red Santa cap. Julie smiled as Jennifer put it on her head. Julie squealed and hugged Jennifer tightly._

_To Mana came a new shooting rifle, must to Misora's fright. And to Zazie came a new set of balls for her to juggle. And as for Sakurako, Kakizaki and Madoka, their gifts to each other were exactly what they wanted, hugging each other soon after._

_Fuka, Fumika and Frosty soon met the snowman friend Kazumi and Sayo made for them. And with a touch of magic, Frosty now had another snowman buddy to join him. They named him Snowy._

_Anya was given a great gift too. She was accepted by Dean Konoe into Mahora Academy, where she could join Negi and his class in their many upcoming adventures._

_Negi gave Nagi his gift and it was a small pocketwatch with a picture of his family. Nagi chuckled and gave Negi his gift as well. It was a book with some of Nagi's favorite spells for Negi to learn. The father and son duo gave each other a happy hug soon after._

_To Shade went a beautiful music box from Asuna and Konoka and Konoka got what she always wanted from Setsuna, the chance for them to be just like they were when they were kids._

_And their friends weren't left out either. At her home in the orphanage, Adelia found a small Hanukkah ornament in her gift box. To Lily, Ayaka had left for her a beautiful new set of clothes to really show their true friendship colors. Hannah was given a new pair of skates from Konoka and Setsuna and Tommy found new toys under his tree, courtesy of Kazumi and Tina._

_Under her tree, Tina found a gift from Kazumi and when she unwrapped it, it was a beautiful teddy bear with a bright red ribbon around her neck. Tina smiled so brightly that it seemed the bear did too._

_And even to the grumpiest of grumps, Asuna and Negi couldn't help but give a gift to Brick as well, despite all he has done. And on that Christmas Day, no other Christmas to date could match the happiness and joy that was felt on that day. So, to all who have read this tale, we all wish you a...._

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**

**_~ THE END ~_**


End file.
